Zero's Golden Sails
by Heaven's Chocolate
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful, divine and beautiful familiar to serve by her side. Well she got exactly that and she's not happy. After all, her familiar is a rude, loud, drunk with a lust for riches and adventures. How will she survive her familiar's crazy antics?
1. The summoning

The midday sun hung high in the sky.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. The flesh was sticky, she noticed, sweat formed from the heat of the sun and from her own nervousness. She sway slightly left and right, hand in hip, body rigid and tense. A sigh escaped through her lips in an involuntary manner.

Reddish-brown eyes were set forward, attention completely focused on the very special ritual that occurred before her.

The Springtime Summoning Ritual, it was a tradition, a sacred rite in which noble's participated and summon a creature that would act as their familiar. The familiar summon would be a constant companion of a noble and depending on the creature summon, it would show the power that the noble possess. At the very least, this was what Louise believed.

For someone like her, to summon something wicked like a dragon or a griffin would've been great for her…no, it would've been more than great, it would be beyond words.

"Louise?" A male voice called out. Louise turned, her strawberry-blonde hair fluttered as she turned toward the voice.

A middle aged man that carried a big wooden staff and wore a black robe, looked at her with a raised brow. He was the teacher in charge of overseen hers and the rest of her fellow students summoning ritual, Professor Colbert. He stood in-front the group of students and their familiars.

"Wha—!? Y-Yes professor?" Louise asked, embarrass, her cheeks reddened, though she still maintained a neutral expression.

"The summoning ritual, it's your turn Miss Vallière." Colbert said, he pointed forward with his staff. The other students looked at her in exasperation or in mockery, others just ignored everything else as they attended their familiars.

Louise took in a deep breath and walked forward.

"Right." Louise said simply, as dread filled her.

"Ooh, do please summon your beautiful, powerful, divine familiar Zero~! Don't botch this up!" A female voice cut in. Louise stopped walking, turned toward the sound of the voice and growled at the one who spoke. It was a young woman with flaming red hair, her dark skin gave her an exotic look among her peers. The young woman held a sly smile on her face as she looked at Louise, her hand was on top of the head of a giant fire salamander, her familiar.

Kirche Zerbst, another growled escaped Louise as she looked at the dark skin woman.

"Hah! What? Powerful? Divine? Beautiful? The Zero won't summon anything like that!" A student off by the side jeer, others started laughing.

"That's if she summons anything!" Another one mocked. At those words, their laughter grew in intensity. Louise scolded at everyone who laughed, but they ignored her as they continued their mockery. Colbert sighed and turned toward the students.

"Enough, mocking one of your fellow peers is unbecoming of a noble." Colbert said, his reprimand clear as many students around stopped their laughter, though some still remained with light laughter. Colbert shook his head and turned to Louise and beckoned her to continue. "Miss Vallière, do please continue with the ritual."

Louise looked at her professor and nodded, she stepped forward. Wand firmly on her right hand she pointed forward, a shaky breath escaped her, she was nervous. She was afraid that she would fail. Her entire body shook in anxiety, this was the moment. If she failed, then that was it for her.

No, renew determination filled her.

Her shaking stopped.

Her anxiety receded.

Her body tensed as determination to get this over with had settled deep into her very being.

With that, she closed her eyes and pointed the wand forward.

 _"I beg of you…"_ Louise started. _"My servant that exists somewhere in the universe…"_

Colbert and some of the students that paid attention to the ritual which was in process, noted the circle of blue light that appeared before Louise. Colbert eyes widened, surprised at the appearance of the magical circle. The other students, who ignored Louise in favor for their familiars or just to make small talk, noted the strange event that unfolded before them as the light grew more intense.

Yet Louise paid no mind to this, to absorb in her chant.

 _"My divine, beautiful and powerful servant...!"_ Louise said with more strength.

Unbeknownst to her, but something that the others noticed was the circle before her, formed strange figures, layers upon layers as it shone brighter.

 _"I wish and desire from the bottom of my heart…Heed my call and answer my guidance!"_

Colbert and the others took a step back, the students braced themselves as they did not understand what was wrong with the sudden appearance magical circle. But they did know of Louise's tendency to fail every spell she performed and just how disastrous they were.

And then, the magical circle shot a bright light upward toward the sky.

Louise jumped back, surprised when a powerful light penetrated her shut eyelids. The crowd of students in the back gasped or yelp in surprise as the torrent of light continued to exude upward. Everyone could see the silhouette of something that had appeared inside the light.

Louise eyes widened with hope. Had what she summoned had been powerful? It had to be, if something could cause such torrent of light to emanate, then that meant that it had to be powerful.

Then the light flickered and veered off to the right, as if struck by something. The silhouette inside disappear, and alongside it were Louise's hope. She felt her heart plummet. The light abruptly disappeared, smoked rose from where the magical circle was and slowly began to dissipate.

Everyone present righted themselves and looked at the smoke as it fully dissipated to reveal a woman, a well-endowed and developed woman. The first thing that everyone took notice was of the woman long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes, pink lips and the scar that went across her face. The woman's clothing was another thing they took notice, she wore brown choker collar was on her neck. She had a long red trench coat that showed her breasts, brown belts that were tightly put just under her breast and reached down to her waist, white pants and long dark brown boots.

The pink hair woman stood casually, right hand on her hips, her pink hair and red coat fluttered flutter slightly as the wind began to pick up. The woman raised her left arm up, flexed her fingers, as if she was examining her hand.

Everyone stared curiously, but none more so than Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. The young strawberry blonde girl stared at the woman with an agape expression. Her mouth hung opened slightly, her eyes focused on the woman, her shoulder slumped.

"Is that my beautiful, divine, powerful familiar…?" Louise muttered in dismay, a frantic feeling denial filled her as she stare at the rather, vulgar woman with distaste.

The woman heard Louise and focused her eyes on the girl, though not moments later her eyes looked around at the crowd, her left arm falls back to her side, she leaned slightly back. Her pink lips parted in a slight smirk.

"Huh? This is pretty confusing, seems like I got summoned by a child…or was it by children? That much wasteful energy could only be achieved by a group, _I think…"_ The pink hair woman muttered the last part, her blue eyes surveyed the area. Then her eyes settled on Louise. "Oy, girly, you know who summoned me?"

The works spoken by the woman caught everyone off-guard, not expecting someone like her to speak to them in such a manner. Louise's eyes widened, her expression grew aghast.

"W-What? How dare you speak in such way in front of a noble!? Where are you from commoner?" Louise demanded, livid at the fact that a commoner that dared address her in such manner. And what made it worse for her was that it was a commoner that dress like some common degraded woman and one that had been apparently summoned by her.

The woman didn't even seem insulted by the comment. No, her expression was more one of wry amusement, one eyebrow was raised as she looked at Louise.

"Louise, what were you thinking? Calling a commoner with 'Summon Servant'?" Someone from the crowd of students asked in mockery, as laughter erupted.

"I…I just made a little mistake!" Louise said quickly as she turned back to look at the crowd, the indignation was clear on her voice.

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened." Another student mocked.

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!" Someone else said, the crowd of students all burst out laughing.

"Hoho, I shall give you credit for one thing Zero! At the very least you did summoned a beautiful familiar, but that's about the only thing, right Tabitha?" Kirche mocked in laughter, her hand underneath her chin as laugh, she turned to look at a blue hair girl, Tabitha, who kept her gaze firmly on the woman for about a second before she tuned everything around her out. The smaller girl, had already lost interest in the events.

"Shut Up! Mr. Colbert!" Louise called out, her threshold of patience had already reached its peak, to have summon a commoner was bad enough, but the continue jeers and laughter of her peers did not help.

The balding teacher walked towards Louise, has he had most than figured that she only needed some sort of support over the mockery of her peers. Still, his eyes were locked with the form of the woman that had been summoned. He reached Louise position, his eyes still focused on the woman, who even through the blatant staring did not seem perturbed or even annoyed. His eye snapped toward Louise when he noticed that his robes had been tugged. He cleared his throat, his face flush red at his actions.

"What is that you want from me, Miss Vallière?" Colbert asked.

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!" Louise pleaded, her embarrassment over what she had gotten clear to him as day. Colbert opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to the punch as the pink hair woman let out a hearty laughter.

"Ho! I see, I see. So I was summoned by you then girl. No, I think it would make more sense to call you Master, huh?" The woman asked rhetorically, a smirk clear on her face.

"What!?" Louise snapped at the woman, who took in stride. "Yeah, I summoned you. But it was a mistake so just shut up while I try to fix this!"

"Fix this? Huh, so what? I wasn't your first choice then little girl?" The woman said in an easy tone, then she shrugged. "Just so you know little girl, no matter how much you would like for it to be different, I am your Servant and you my Master, girl."

Louise growled at her.

"I said shut up already! There's no way I'm going to have a commoner as a familiar!" Louise shouted in indignation, she did not like one bit how the commoner talked back at her. She turned toward her teacher, intent to ignore the woman. "Professor! Please, let me try ritual again!"

"I am sorry Miss Vallière." Colbert said, he shook his head, stood his ground and looked down at Louise. "But I cannot allow that. It is strictly forbidding. As a second year student, you must summon a familiar and must stay and care for the summon familiar. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Simply because you did not like your summon familiar does not mean you can simply change it for another one. You have no choice but to take her."

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar!" Louise shouted in desperation. Laughter from the crowd of students behind her made Louise stopped and turned around with a scowl. The students continued their laughter.

"This is a tradition, there are no exceptions, she may be a commoner, but as long as she was summoned by you, she must be your familiar. It is true that no human summoned as familiar as been recorded in history, but ritual takes precedence over every rule. As I said Miss Vallière, you cannot change your familiar, she must become your familiar." Colbert said firmly, as he wished for Louise to understand the impossibility of what she asked.

"Oh by the founder, please tell me this is just a joke…" Louise said in low spirits, she looked down with slump shoulder as realization that she could not do ritual again settled in. She looked at her teacher once more in desperate hope, but the man shook his head and gave her a look of exasperation.

"Miss Vallière will you please hurry? How much more time is this summoning going to take? You have made countless mistakes in the past, yet finally you have managed to perform the summoned familiar ritual correctly, be it a special case. So hurry and form a contract." Colbert admonished her as he started to look inpatient.

Louise slumped down again and looked at the pink hair woman who watched the entire scene with amusement. Louise sighed dejectedly and walked towards her.

"Come on Zero do it!" A student jeered at Louise.

"Yeah form a contract with the commoner!" Another mocked through laughter. Louise barely paid any mind to the laughter as she glare at the woman.

"Hm… so now what little girl? Are you going to resign yourself to me then?" The woman asked, hand on her hips, head cocked slightly toward the right. Louise growled at the 'little girl' comment.

"Be silent… _familiar._ " Louise said the words with distastes, as she pointed her wand at the woman. "What other choice do I have?"

"Really, is that how far your resolve goes? How disappointing, I expected a little more. Even if by at the end it would've been nothing but words that were empty and weightless…at the very least it would be something. But oh well, it seems that I have been summoned by a weak willed Master." The woman said, she shook her head and shrugged helplessly.

"I said _**SHUT UP!**_ " Louise nearly screeched after she heard the words, she could not understand why this commoner had been running her mouth, but they had touched a nerve.

And they hurt.

"It would seem that even a commoner can recognize a Zero." The blonde hair noble, Montmorency mocked.

Louise ignored her, she walked up to the woman and beckoned her to lower herself. The woman raised an eyebrow at Louise and remained in the same position for a few seconds, until Louise beckoned her to lower herself once more in a more harsh and rapid manner. The woman relented, lowered her upper body down slightly, it gave the strawberry blonde girl a view of the woman's breast and of her face. Louise cringed and looked in distaste at the ugly scar on the woman's face.

"You should count yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you." Louise said, her tone bitter. Angry, fiery bits of emotion were held behind the Louise's reddish-brown eyes. The woman smirked in satisfaction.

"Now that's a fine look on your face, Master." The woman said, as she acknowledged Louise spirit. The girl's look intensified and held her tongue for a few seconds. She breath in deeply and exhaled, in effort to relax herself. She closed her eyes.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make her my familiar." Louise chanted her spell, touched the woman's forehead with the wand and drew her face closed to that of the woman. Louise felt the woman's lips upon hers, she had expected…she really didn't know what she had expected, but it was most definitely the worst. She was surprise by how soft yet firm the lips felt.

Louise opened her eyes, withdrew and looked off to the side. Her anger sipped out of her, it only left a feeling of bitterness and resignation on her very being.

"It's done." Louise said simply.

But at that very instant that those words left her lips and pain filled her left hand. Louise let out a squeak, she raised her left hand up toward her face, her eyes grew large when she noticed the back of her hand was red. Then a red flash exploded from her left hand, it blinded her temporarily.

"Miss Vallière!?" Colbert called out in worry, his eyes winded in shock and confusion over what had occurred. He walked with haste towards Louise, who was rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sting from the flash, her knees bend and she jumped when Colbert placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Miss Vallière, are you alright?"

Louise opened her eyes slightly, blinked several times, a tear escaped from her left eye, and her eyesight was restored fully after a few seconds. A hissed escaped her, she looked down at the left hand, Colbert behind her looked over shoulder and both let out a gasp.

A strange symbol had been marked on the back of her left hand. Louise looked at it in bewilderment, it looked like three arrows that pointed toward the opposite direction of each other. Louise face scrounge up as she tried to rub it off with her other hand, she stopped when a sharp pain coursed up from her hand all the way to her arm. She jumped slightly when Colbert grabbed her left hand and inspected the markings.

"Hmm…these…these are very weird markings, they do not seem to be runes. Yet I have never heard of a noble who has perform 'Summon Servant' to get this type of markings…this needs further investigating." Colbert said, distracted completely, he racked his brain over what the strange symbols could be. Louise just looked at the markings in concerned

"Oy!" A loud, rude feminine voice called out. Both Louise and Colbert looked abruptly at the pink hair woman, she held a look of irritation on her face as she glare at the two of them. On the woman's chest just on the upper top of her breast runes were inscribed into it. Colbert eyes widened when he noticed the quickness in which the runes had inscribed themselves and the unusualness that they presented. The man stood up, his eyes focused on the woman's runes, though to everyone else it looked as if he was ogling the woman's breast.

"Is he seriously checking out that commoner out?" Some male student asked.

"Eh? What the hack are talking about? Of course he is moron! Even though she may be a commoner she's got quite the exquisite body." Another male said with a great deal of smugness and sleaziness.

"Yeah, but that scar kind of kills it." Another disagree, disgust clear on his voice.

Colbert reached the woman, he drew closer toward the pink hair woman's chest, though he did not notice his own actions or how very perverted they were until…

"Hey, I don't believe we are that familiar, four eyes." The woman in the red coat said, the undertones of danger were clear to Colbert. And if that wasn't enough, the cold metal he felt underneath his chin along with the sound 'click' that he heard was enough.

He stopped looked down and noticed a flintlock pointed right at him, the trigger was ready to be pushed if Colbert decided to continue with his advances. Colbert raised both his hands, a show of peace and back off. Louise noticed this and anger swelled up inside her.

"Familiar! Put down that weapon right at this instant!" Louise commanded, the woman looked at her with a raised brow.

"Hmm? Is it not a woman's duty to protect their integrity or something like that? I mean, I just responded rather normally if you had to ask me. This kind of thing wouldn't really bother me had four eyes had at least bought me a couple booze." The woman said good-naturedly, a grin bloomed on her face, the hand that held the flintlock was lowered. They did not notice when the weapon disappeared out of the woman's hands.

"Familiar! Apologize at this instant!" Louise reprimanded in irritation and embarrassment, she turned toward Colbert who rubbed underneath his chin with a sheepish look. "Mr. Colbert, please I apologize for the behavior of my fam—!"

"There is no need for such thing, Miss Vallière." Colbert said, as he waved her off. "It was my fault by becoming so distracted that I did not notice how shameful my acts must have been."

"Well…she is commoner, but I guess…" Louise said as she backed down and crossed her arms.

"No, no, such behavior is unbecoming of noble. Please miss, I do humbly apologize." Colbert inclined his head slightly for about half a second. The pink hair woman just shrugged, harms underneath her breast, her eyes looked down at the runes on her chest with a raised brow.

"Ho! As if I could blame you for such a thing!" The woman said with a smirk, she gave Colbert a meaningful look. The man just cough into his fist and turned around, walked back toward the crowd of students who looked at the scene in bewilderment or mocking amusement. He looked at Louise before he passed her by.

"Miss Vallière I shall look into the incident of the strange markings on your hand. Of this you can rest assure." Colbert said kindly toward Louise, but he did not give her time to respond as he looked at the rest of his students."Well, let's go back to class, everyone."

With those words the man rose into the air, his black fluttered as the wind kicked up. The other students in the field did same and headed towards the stone walls of the castle off in the distance.

"Louise, you'd better walk back!"

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation."

"A commoner is perfect as your familiar!" the students jeered as they flew away."

With that done, the only two people left behind were Louise and the pink hair woman who looked at the students in bemusement as they flew away. Louise turned around and glared at the woman, her anger from earlier may had seeped out of her body, but there were still traces left.

"Who are you!?" Louise yelled as she gave a fury-filled glare at the woman. The pink hair scar woman let out a loud bark of laughter when she heard question, with a big grin the woman looked a Louise, eyes squinted, she leaned to the side, as if she was showing off her body's great stature.

"It's about time we got to introduction Master! Then hear me well girl! And do well to remember my name by the death from my passing! I am the Servant summoned by you! Rider! Temeroso el Draque!" The woman, Rider, said with a loud voice.

"W-What!? What the heck is that supposed to mean!? Rider!? Temeroso el Draque!?" Louise asked in irritation, then her eyes widened, fear crept up at her as she looked at Rider. "Wait…you wouldn't be…are you a, noble?"

"Noble?" Rider scoffed at that. "If you want to consider me one then be my guest little girl, though I do consider myself quite the merchant. Getting riches and the finest wines are quite the thrill."

Louise looked at Rider weirdly, the woman's words still process over in her head. Not a moment later her eyes widened in despair.

"No…no don't tell me that I didn't just summon some commoner, but a commoner who is a sell-sword!" Louise yelled out in indignation, she fell, her butt hit the grassy ground and she let her head fall into her hands in frustration.

"What? A sell-sword, girl do I look like a sell-sword to you? Hell, I find that to be rather insulting…" Rider trailed off slightly at the words, she placed a finger on her chin as if in thought. Louise looked up, relief flooded her and a sigh escaped her.

"Really…?" Louise asked, her immediate shame had settled ever so slightly. Still though, she did feel embarrassment and bitter disappointment to have summoned a commoner as a familiar. But in the end she prefer to have a commoner over some disgusting mercenary. She looked at Rider, who stared back as if some realization had come to her.

"You know what Master, I think I got it wrong…because if you really looked at it from an outsiders perspective, I really am a sell-swords!" Rider proclaim loudly with a renew bark of laughter.

"What!?" Louise yelled, her jaw dropped, eyes wide as the moon. She trembled, a renewed fury filled up in her. But Rider was not done just yet with her self-assessment, the older woman gave Louise a smirk, a clear hint of misfit on her eyes.

"Yeah, I am a sell-sword. Or as I like to refer it to, a hired gunman, after all I don't exactly use swords." Rider explained, hand on her hip as she looked down at Louise with barely restraint amusement. Louise on the other hand looked nothing _but_ the opposite, she looked downright murderous.

"Oh, do please explain what this difference between a sell-sword and this…'Hired gunman' commoner. Because from I stand, people like you are all the same." Louise growled out.

Rider let out a hearty, long, loud laugh. The woman continued her laughter for minutes, as her voice did not give out, nor did she stop to get a breath. The woman's amusement was almost touchable for anyone who could see her or was near her. And unfortunately for Louise, she was both, and she did not share the woman's joy or amusement. Louise stood from the ground, puffed out her chest and glared at woman even more dangerously.

Rider just continued her laughter until it finally subsided, she grin, gave Louise a look and crossed her harms under her breast, pushing them up accidentally. Louise just let another growled escaped her at the action.

"Well, I'll let you in a secret … _little girl._ " Rider started, her grin grew even bigger at the girl's ever growing ire, as the comment set off Louise even more. "I am actually quite worse than sell-sword, by a large, large, large magnitude even."

"What…what is that supposed to mean, commoner?" Louise asked, caution now clear on her voice and body, but she did not take a step back. Pride, that was a reason has to why she did not back off. The fact that Rider did not give out any hostile intent helped out as well.

"Oh come now, girl. Can you not see how I am dress?" Rider gestured down at her body with her right hand. Louise was more than tempted to say that she looked like some common whore, even though she knew that if her mother heard her say such a thing she would get punish for being so crude. But her anger at the woman had already passed its peak.

But she humored, her…familiar…Louise looked at the woman's clothing. And still in the end she looked nothing more than some common whore for Louise, though the red trench coat did remind her of something…

"No…" Louise said, the words came out without her meaning to as realization dawned on her. Rider just smirked.

"Yes, that is very good Master! I guess I'll have to give you credit after all! Here I thought that I would have to carry you everywhere you went! But it seems you don't need that, thought as someone who has summoned me, I guess I'll have to care for a crew member, huh?" Rider said with amusement.

"No, no…" Louise again repeated, her head shook and she took a step back as denial coursed through her.

"Hah! But there is no use denying it Master! I am a woman who has sail through the seas in look for treasures and wine! A captain who commanded her men through each ordeal and adventure! Did I not tell you to listen well and remember! I am Temeroso el Draque!" Rider yelled with vigor.

"Oh please Founder, please don't let it be true…" Louise begged and begged as she knew that the reveal that would come, was one that she would be incapable of accepting.

"Come now, Miss Vallière…I am a pirate." Rider said a giant grin on her face.

" ** _NOOOOOOO…!_** "

* * *

 **Author Notes**

 **Hey there readers, first chapter for my first crossover. I do hope that you enjoy it. I had the idea to this story after reading The Hill of Swords by GB, loved that story. But I wanted to do something different and I found the perfect Servant to serve not as good assistant to Louise but as a great foil. I'll be taking into account the story of Familiar of Zero from the light novel. This is going to be a lot of fun.**

 **Please review, would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy and until next time.**


	2. Second and Third Impressions

**Author Notes**

 **Hey there, got done with the newest chapter for Zero's Sails. (My shortened version of the tittle). So I gotta say, I'm surprise by how much love one single chapter got from all of you! Really I thank you for reading, favoring, following and reviewing the story. It made me filled with joy and pride.**

 **I would've loved to have gotten a chapter much earlier but my computer is dying and had to received assistance from one of my friend's laptop and my mom's tablet in order to finish this up. I'll miss that computer, it was one that was given to me in my last few days were I enjoyed Christmas like a child.**

 **Anyway! Onto answering reviews.**

 **Suzunaan: Don't worry about it all is forgiven!**

 **Mega1987: You have no idea! Though we'll have to find out won't we?**

 **Guest: I know Francis isn't a pirate. But Nasuverse Francis has been acknowledged to at the least have pirate-like qualities and she herself likes to screw with her Masters by teasing them. She acted like that and will continue to act like that to screw with Louise.**

 **MaxHD2490: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Aburg76: Thanks!**

 **blarg7865: Yep, English is not my native language but I'm really trying to get those pesky error to not escape my notice.**

 **Anubis9 lord of death: Yep, I'm aware. Already thoughts of the possibilities!**

 **For the rest of the reviews, thank you all and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I'll try to keep this up.**

 **So sorry for any grammar mistake and enjoy the show.**

* * *

Darkness surrounded Louise like a warm blanket.

Her body floated in the darkness. Louise clenched her fingers, but nothing happened. She moved her legs, but nothing happened. She tried to blink, but nothing happened. It was something so surreal and so frightening, the feel of one's body to be so out of one's control. She had no idea what happened with her and why she was in such a…void.

 _"Come…, Mis…I a..."_

Those were…those were words. It was without a doubt that those had been words that had echoed through the dark void. Yet, those words sounded so far away. Her ears tried to pick them up, but it was too hard.

It was as if something had pushed them back.

Yes, it wasn't that the words had been hard to hear, but that the words had been denied with such conviction that it had caught her off guard. Why would such words be censored like that? It was surprising and—

Something tugged on her right arm and interrupted her thoughts, it was as if a hand had grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and pulled. It had startled her, but she put no effort to fight against the pull. Light poured through the darkness and…

Louise's eyelids snapped opened.

Her vision was blurred and unfocused, her eyes tried to adjust to the new source of light. While her eyes tried to focus past the bleariness, she felt her face against something hard. Her body was slouched forward, her rear sat against something of similar material like the one her face rested on and her arms hung freely beside her. The limbs felt cramp. After her eyesight was fully restored she found that she had rested on a wooden table.

It had been one of the most uncomfortable things she had felt in her life.

Sound filtered into her hears. The noise of metal cups has they were thrown on the floor or on tables violently. Another noise of glass has it shattered apart and splashed its liquid contents. There were also the harsh and unorganized footsteps that filled every inch of the area around her. It grated on her ears, never before had she heard so much noise clutter this much.

But what made the situation worse…it was that song. A group of people sang some kind of 'song', and Louise hesitated to call it that. To her it was just a jumbled mess of words that were spit out without any sort of rhyme or elegance to it. It was horrendous.

Whoever had the gall to have sung such a thing, needed to be thrown away into a cell for such a crime.

She forced her arms up on the table, pushed herself up, winced at the pain in her cramped arms and looked around. She saw a clutter of people, commoners she quickly realized, by the way they dressed and their mannerism. She also noted that she was in a dark, barely lit bar. This was the class of bar that was messy and filled with filth. She winced at that.

She looked toward her left and froze.

Before her was a man, a man filled with so much hair that she may have confused him with a monstrous creature. The brown hair reached everywhere, curled, dirty and long, from back to front. The beard was massive and unrefined. His face could almost not be seen, his big rounded eyes and square shape nose the only noticeable features.

The man noticed her look, turned towards her and gave her a toothy grin. Several of his teeth were missing.

"Oh! The little Noble woke up!" The man shouted with child-like excitement.

Louise did the only sensible thing in this kind of situation.

"…..aaaaaaaa **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH—!** "

.

.

.

.

Darkness surrounded Louise like a warm blanket.

Her body floated in the pitch darkness. She had no idea what happened with her and why she was in such a…void.

 _"Come no…, Miss Vallièr..…I am a….."_

Those were words…words that she had heard before. But, where had she heard them from? They sounded so distant, that feeling of denial was still present. It increased more and more as she thought about those words. It was as if she was afraid of what that sentence meant.

Preposterous! A Noble like her, afraid of a simple sentence!? That was completely ridiculous!

 _'Moh…?'_

Once again Louise felt herself be tugged away, she did not fight it. Her body was dragged away, light poured into the dark void and her eyes snapped opened.

Like the last time she had awakened, her face was against hard wood of a table…no, she noticed has her eyes cleared the blurriness that it was the bars counter. Her arms were thrown forward on the counter, her body slouched on the stool and with whatever exposed skin in contact with the wood felt sticky.

Her nostril picked up the smell that had washed over the wood, it was commoner's alcohol. It had a strong and disgusting smell, it was so unlike the rich and sweet smell of a Noble's wine. Truly how could commoners drink this kind of stuff? Those drinks smelled like urine, it almost made her hurled.

Louise lifted her head up, an expression of disgust clear on her face.

"Ugh…what is th—!?" Louise tried to display her disgust, but had stopped when someone had slammed a big, scratch, dented metal cup down on the counter. The wooden counter shook violently, it made Louise jumped in fright. The strawberry-blonde Noble composed herself quickly, her pride did not allowed for such lapse of control.

"Oy! Francis! That Noble girl you brought woke up! Again!" A rude and loud male voice called out. Louise winced at the loud shout, irritation flood in her. To refer to a N

oble in such a way was quite insulting. And what was up with that 'again'?

Louise's eyes narrowed down into a glare as she turned right and gave the one who had talked her full attention.

There was a man and a woman and they were completely monstrous in their appearance. The man had his hand on that dented metal cup, his hair looked exactly like a mane of a lion. The man had a massive grin on his face, so massive that it showed his teeth in full. Teeth that was incredibly yellow and enormous! The woman had short hair, drank that disgusting drink from her cup, looked at her, put down the cup and let out a big wet blenched. She felt some spit hit her square on the face.

" **GYAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Louise screamed at top of her lungs, her eyes wide as plates. She fell backward out of her stool, her back hit the floor and her vision blackened.

"Oy! She's going down again!" A female voice called out rather loudly.

"What!? Geez, this the third time…!" Another female voice said in amusement, that voice was familiar to her…familiar…no, she had no time for thoughts as she fully fell to the embrace of unconsciousness.

.

.

.

.

Darkness surrounded Louise like a warm blanket.

Louise had no idea what…no…she had an idea of why she had been sent back into this dark void. She had freaked out by what was out the dark void and had fallen unconscious. By now the memories had filtered in.

Memories of how she waited for her turn in the summoning ritual, the jeers, the laughter and finally of…

 _"Come now, Miss Vallière…I am a…"_

Yes, those words, they echoed within her once more. The fire of denial burn even brighter as the sentence was nearly complete. She knew that if she heard the finished sentence then she would lose something. What was it that she could've possibly lost? She didn't know, but she had no intention to lose just because of some words!

And yet…

And yet at the end she had realized that no matter how much she had tried to deny it, the words had already been burn into her. Even if she did not accept it, they were things that she had heard loud and clear. Words that had a impacted her so strongly…

 _"…I am a pirate."_

Louise eyes snapped opened.

The usual blurriness was not present, so her eyes were focused and ready. But what had met her gaze had been two meaty mounds of white creamy flesh, they were soft and bountiful. Louise recognized them as breast.

 _'Big and well-rounded breast…'_ Louise thought bitterly, a swell of jealousy burn deep within her. She realized that she was on the lap of this woman, her face nearly buried into her cleavage.

The smell of flesh, sweat and alcohol registered into her nostril. The breast rose up and down in an animated manner as the woman shouted and laugh toward someone. She blinked a couple of times at that, her eyes traveled up. She looked up from the valley of the woman's breast, to her neck where she noted the brown choker collar, to the red collar from the vest and toward the woman's face. Reddish-brown eyes locked with blue ones.

Louise took noticed of the woman's features, her full pink lips, the shocking crimson pink hair and that horrible scar that rang across her face. This was the one she had summoned, the one who had claim titles such as 'Temeroso el Draque' or 'Rider'…the pirate.

"Yooooou!" Louise screamed, she brought her arms forward, pushed against the crimson pink hair woman's chest and jumped back. The small of her back hit the edge of the table behind her, the furniture stumbled back, the objects on it fell off. Bottles, cups full of drinks, chips and cards fell.

Louise hissed in pain, her hands moved back and rubbed her back. The men who were around the table jumped back, startled by the strawberry-blonde girl's reaction. They were disappointed as the game they had played had been interrupted.

"What the hell!? That damn girl just ruined my chances of winn—!" One of the men, he held cards in his right hand complained loudly.

"Shut up! You wanna get into trouble idiot!? She's a Noble! So shut up!" Another man whispered harshly as he looked at Louise in fright. Many people around the man nodded in agreement.

"…what!?" The man who had complained questioned loudly much to the dismay of the others.

Louise tried to soothe the pain in her back, looked around and noticed that she was surrounded by men and women who stared at her with barely hidden annoyance or fear. She realized that they were commoners, all of them. She frowned, this wasn't the time to show weakness. Before all of them, a show of superiority had to be taken.

She stood straight, her posture exuded confidence, a clear show of who was superior. She looked around with hard eyes and finally settled on the woman that she had summoned…the pirate. Said woman smoked from a long pipe calmly, her slender fingers held onto the item with casual ease. There was a smile on her pink lips.

"You…what have you done with me pirate!?" Louise questioned loudly, anger clear on her voice. Her arms crossed, chest pushed out, head tilted back. The pirate woman just chuckled happily.

"Hey there, about time you got up Master! I thought you were going to miss the entire party!" Rider said joyfully, she had ignored the question completely as she released a puffed of smoke with a grin on her face.

"What are yo—!? About time!? Party!? Answer me familiar! Where have you taken me!? Do you plan to ransom me for money you pirate!?" Louise questioned, her yells were loud and filled with fury. Though in the inside she was in a panicked state, her hand retreated back, it inched toward her long black stockings, were she kept her wand.

If need be, she was prepared to show the might of a Noble.

"Ha! Geez Master, you got some wild imagination there. And besides why would I ransom away my own crew!? That just seems insanely stupid! No, I just took you to some town I found after you knocked yourself out. Anyway it's time to celebrate!"

"What…? Knock myself out?" Louise asked incredulously, then she scoffed. "Don't make me laugh pirate! You…you must have caught me by surprised—! And…and then you took me here, waiting for your dirty and vile companions to take me away! Ha! As if you could fool me, I'm no naïve little girl! So I shall say this only once. My name is Louise Françoise de la Baume le Blanc de la Vallière and I demand you take me back to the Tristain Academy of Magic at once! If you comply then your punishment _may_ be lessen"

"Did she just…? Did she just say Vallière?" A male voice asked, surprise and hint of smugness evident on the voice.

Louise turned around and saw man who sat by a table near to where she and Rider were. Even Louise would have to admit that the man could've been handsome, if not for the unkempt blue air that spilled everywhere, the untrimmed beard and the fact that he was surrounded by eight disgusting men who almost looked as if they had not taken a bath in days. She cringed at that.

"Silence commoner. This is a matter that does not concern you, now be quiet while I speak to my… _familiar_ …" Louise the last bit in disdain, the Noble girl then turned to look at the crimson pink hair woman. She missed as the blue hair man growled under his breath, reached for something in his pockets, but stopped halfway.

"Commoner, huh? You should consider yourself lucky that Miss Francis there didn't let you out of her grasp and for all the commoners here you bitch…otherwise you wouldn't be so high and mighty…" The blue hair mumbled to himself.

Louise crossed her arms, frowned and glared at the pirate woman.

"As for you… _familiar_ …I do not appreciate such lies, so you shall be punish for them later on, just as you will be punish for the transgression of taking me to such a place to…'celebrate'…as you put it, against my will! So take me back to the Academy at once! I shall set up a suitable punishment for someone like you."

Rider raised an eyebrow at those words, amused by them and let out a snort.

Louise took that reaction as a slight against her and was about to say something else, but faster than she could react, the pirate woman's hand reached for her and grabbed her white button-up shirt by the scruff of her neck pulled her toward the scarred face woman.

"Eep—!" Louise squeaked in surprised, the fact that she had not stopped her unruly familiar's action caused her face to turn red from embarrassment and anger.

"Come now Miss Vallière, take a breather, relax! Why are you getting your panties all in a bunch? Here take this!" Rider then stretch forward toward the table, grabbed a cup filled with booze and handed it towards Louise in an abrupt manner. The young girl grabbed the cup awkwardly, surprise on her face and irritation burned in her as the cup spilled its content on her white shirt. "Have a drink! Eat up! Come on Master, let's celebrate your summoning! Now how about we officially get this feast started!? Let's go you idiots! Fixed up that table! I got more money to waste and more booze to drink!"

Louise looked at Rider with disgust and contempt. Her anger at her cloth being stained because of the pirate woman went beyond anything she had ever felt. Rider ignored this as she let out a loud bark of laughter and motioned for the men to right the table. They did so with nervous gazes toward Louise, but they were to overwhelm by the pirate woman to disobey her.

"Y-Y-You…" Louise growled, her disbelief as to how disastrous this woman was just caught her completely off guard. She looked down at her stained shirt, glowered at it, her grasp tightened over the cup in her hands and noted something that was not present on her body. "W-Where is my cloak!? Familiar, where is my cloak!?"

"Oh, that thing? I sold it." Rider said off handedly, her attention focused back on the table that had been put into place and the people around who sat back ready to resume their game.

"You… **WHAT!?** " The metal cup fell off Louise's hands at that.

"Hm, of course…it was a simple business deal that had to be made! A rather smart merchant on my way here told me of a fine trade that would be very great and beneficial! Humph, how could I say no to that man? And how did I not notice the way that cloak of yours was woven and made by some very fine fibers!? It was a smart and rather fair trade, a great sum of coins for the cape. And what a mighty sum of coins those were!" Rider said with a grin, as she picked up a bag out of her coat. It was empty.

"Y-Y-You…you…" Louise growled in fury as she watched the woman shake the bag in amusement.

"Then I found this bar. And hey, with all that coin I got, what better way to spend them but with booze and food! And even better way was to buy drinks for everyone here! What a great way to enjoy yourself with the blabbering rants of a drunk! Ha—hahahaha!" Rider said with laughter in her voice, it was obvious that she had enjoyed every instance since she had gotten the money.

Louise on the hand was not. To know that something that signified her position in nobility had been thrown away for a couple of coins and for them to be wasted in drinks made her furious.

"You…I…I…" Louise tried to get the words to come out, but they didn't come out. Her body shook in rage.

Rider noticed this, tilted her head and smirk in amusement.

Louise barely restraint anger broke after she saw that.

"It hasn't even been a day…and I hate you. I hate you so much! You damn pirate! You've been nothing but a pain to me and my pride! You stupid pirate! Stupid, stupid, stupid pirate! All I wanted was a powerful familiar! A familiar like a dragon or a griffin! But all I got was a commoner! No! It's something even worse than a commoner! All I got is some dirty scoundrel that should be locked in the darkest, deepest cell imaginable!" Louise breathed heavily, her face red, throat sore and sweat poured through her face. She had let the dam broke and had poured out her anger towards the woman before her. Her pride as a Noble be damn.

"You done?" Rider asked, with a raised brow. She took up a cup filled with booze and took a drink. "What a social moron I have for a Master. All that bitching and moaning, sheesh, you really are little girl."

When those words left the pirate woman's lips, Louise saw nothing but red.

"Grrr—! Gih! Go away! Go Away! **Go Away!** _ **GO AWAY—!**_ " Louise eyes teared as she screamed with all her might, poured everything she had into those words. Her left hand suddenly glowed red and flashed abruptly. It illuminated the room and caught everyone's attention.

Louise looked down, confusion clear on her face. She brought her left hand up, lips parted slightly, she saw the three marks engraved into her hand, the very same marks that had appeared when she had sealed the contract with the source of her ire, that pink hair pirate woman.

What made her blink in confusion was that one of the marks had dimmed down to the point that it had disappeared.

Footsteps brought her attention away from her hand and toward the back of the red vest that her… _familiar_ …wore. The crimson pink hair woman walked away from her. Her confusion was replaced with anger once more.

"Where do you think _you're_ going pirate!? We're not done here!" Louise yelled out in anger. Rider just kept on working.

"I'm going away, little girl. Just like you order me to." Rider said casually, no hint of anger or bitterness on her voice. She reached for a nearby table and took a bottle filled with alcohol as she made her way to the exit.

"What…? Why are you obeying me now...?" Louise asked in confusion and irritation. "Don't think that I will forgive you for something like this!"

"Sheesh, what a dumb Master I got." Rider lamented to herself, this made Louise bristled in anger. "You just gave me an order with a Command Seal, a pretty stupid one, but an order it was anyway. Aye, not like I can disobey it."

"You know what these things are…?" Louise asked, but never received her answer as the bar's door slammed itself shut. Louise jumped in surprised, blinked a couple of times and looked at the exit with irritation. That stupid woman, she only obey her command when it suited her and it had happened when she had a lapse in control. She truly despised that pirate.

Still she seemed to have some idea of what these things were…no...no! That woman just bluffed her way to make an escape. How could she have allowed that pirate to fool her like that!? Even if it was for a second, it was still a sting to her pride.

She looked around, her reddish-brown scanned the bar around her. All the commoners looked at the scene in shock or with nervous eyes. She stood straight, chest forward, showed her superiority and scolded them.

"Back to your business commoners, a Noble's activity's does not concern you." She said in a hard tone, it made some of the people around to bow their heads and continue with their activities. Louise nodded in satisfaction and walked away, she needed to find her unruly familiar and prepare to punish her.

Louise remained ignorant to the malicious eyes that followed her all the way until she disappeared.

.

.

.

.

Louise had made it out of the bar, the door behind her slammed shut, it made her jumped slightly. She looked back at the door with a glare. Well, now she knew that her unruly familiar hadn't slammed the door shut like some petulant child, which still would not excuse the pirate woman from all the punishment she would receive.

Louise stepped forward, noted how dark the streets were, looked up and grew annoyed. It was night, up above hung the two moons. She stared at the night sky with an annoyed face. How shameful, she had missed classes because of the foolish actions of that pirate woman.

"Pirat— _familiar!_ Come back here now!" Louise ordered, she made sure to use the word 'familiar' now outside the bar rather than use 'pirate'. After all, she did not know if some Noble was taking a nightly stroll. Still, she berated herself for the mistake she had made in the bar. To reveal the nature of her familiar with commoners present was embarrassing.

It was a lapse of control that she would not make again.

Louise looked left and right but found no sign of the woman who had caused her so many problems. She took notice that there were a couple of commoners that were either drunk or walked around with whatever business they had to do. There were very few, it signified to just how late it was and how dangerous it was to be out here by herself.

Louise stood straight, proud and her aura dominating, she was a Noble. No matter what actions the commoners took, they would never lay a hand on her thanks to her magic…even though…she wasn't all that good at it.

Still, the effect she had looked for had been ruined without her cloak around her shoulders. She decided to walked forward with haste, find her familiar and get back at the Academy.

And anyway, how hard is to find a drunken pirate?

A couple of minutes later revealed just how hard it was. She had search up and down, but had not found a single scrap of the woman. It was almost as if she had decided to disappear.

As if she had decided to…go away.

"When I find that pirate I'll punish her until she is set straight…" Louise grumbled under her breath, she glared around with hard eyes and stomped her foot down in frustration. Her anger swelled up quickly.

She noticed some of the commoners around had darted away quickly as they looked off to the sides. Louise tilted her head in confusion, one eye slightly squinted at the strange actions of the commoners, but decided to shrug. It was not her business what they did or what strange games they played.

"Hmm, having some problems there, Miss Vallière?" A male voice asked in a smug and amused tone. Louise turned around and saw the same blue hair man from the bar, the one she had silence walked towards her with his eight companions. The eight men held swords on their waist, some of them brandished them in an intimidating manner. Their ugly leers and impotent glares directed at Louise. They all walked up to her in an arrogant manner, as if they could do as they pleased.

She snorted at that, a commoner should know never to walk or act in such a way in front of a Noble.

"Commoner I shall no repeat myself, go back to your business. This is a Noble affair. Such things do not concern commoners." Louise said plainly, turned around and walked away.

"Oh…? Well Miss Vallière, I believe that such affairs do in fact concern us." The blue hair man said with gritted teeth, his anger clear.

Louise eyes widened at those words, she heard the hostility and reacted fast. She turned back to the blue hair man and his friends, reached for her wand hidden in her stockings and brought it up. She pointed the wand at them and glared hard.

"That is enough out of you commoner! Stand back, as a Noble I will render whatever punishment suits best if you decide to stand forward! This is your final warning, turn around and go away. I have more important things to take care off than to deal with some foolish commoner like you." Louise said seriously, ready to cast any necessary spell at them to put them in their place.

The blue hair man palmed his face, his shoulder shook and a high-pitched noise left his lips.

"Gihihihihihihih—hahaaaha!" The blue hair man laughed loudly, his friends behind him laugh as well, though it was forced as if they themselves did not understand the joke. Neither did Louise, who grew more and more angry at them.

"Do you believe this is a joke commoner!?" Louise growled out.

The blue hair man continued his laughter, pulled out a wand and pointed it at her. The man held a smirk on his face as he looked down on Louise.

"—hahahahaha! Ha, a joke? Of course not! I'm deadly serious…and you Miss Vallière should tremble in fear before me." The blue hair man said in complete smugness.

"You would dare believe you could fool a Noble, commoner? Do not think that just because you brandished a piece of wood and make idle threats you will intimidate me. I had given you a chance, but now you shall pay the repercussions."

The blue hair man smirk, his eyes shone with hatred as he waved his wand casually. Louise looked unimpressed at the action, she was ready to call him a fool once more when she felt a great amount of cold water crash into her back.

Louise was down on the floor, soaked wet and shocked. She looked up at the blue hair man, the water that had crashed into her had now turned into a liquid orb that rested on top the tip of his wand, he looked smug and grinned dangerously.

"Oops, it would seem that this isn't just some piece of wood as you believed it to be Miss Vallière." The man said arrogantly. Louise looked at him in surprised.

"You are…you are a noble…?" Louise asked, as her reddish-brown eyes had shrank down when she stared up at the man.

"Hahahahaha! Of course I am! My name is Degaré and my runic name is 'the whip'. Yes, I believe you may call me Degaré the Whip." The blue hair man, Degaré, said with a grin. Louise stared up at him from the floor, shocked and a bit of fear had crept up in her. Had she just insulted a Noble? Had she made a mistake in her anger? Or was it…

"You're no Noble!" Louise exclaimed abruptly. "A noble's pride would never allow for one to dress themselves in such dirty and poor cloths! Nor would one even lower themselves to taste such low quality and disgusting beverages!"

"What?" Degaré asked, his smirk dropped as he heard this.

"Did you not hear what I said, pretender? You are no Noble, just someone living a farce. Someone like you cannot possibly be of nobility…no, you are a noble who has been disowned!"

Degaré's face twisted into a snarl after that declaration.

"How very smart of you Miss Vallière…as expected of a daughter from the Vallière." Louise just scoffed at flattery and glared at the man.

"What do you want?" The strawberry blonde hair girl asked, she lifted herself up, her forearms balanced her body. But her white shirt was stained by the dirt underneath her, much to her annoyance.

The man's lips twisted into an ugly grin.

"What I want…? Is it not obvious? What I want is you, my one ticket toward my rightful place once more in nobility!"

"…" Louise just raised an eyebrow at the man's declaration. Was this man for real, this was his plan?

"Yes, I shall have you be my hostage. And I will demand from your father and mother everything necessary to make me take my rightful place in nobility."

"As if! That foolish plan of yours will never succeed!" Louise snapped. The blue hair man, just growled in anger at that.

"Oh but it will…unless your parents wish to see themselves with one dead daughter." Degaré declared with a bitter smirk, his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"I've been spending my time getting drunk with all of those 'disgusting beverages' as you like to call them and always waking up to see the bottom of the bottle. Do you think that for someone like me such thing was meant to be my way of life? No! I am so supposed to be surrounded by all the riches of life! And yet…ha…hahahahahaha! Anyway…imagine my surprise when I see this big breasted woman come into this bar in this cesspool with a noble thrown over her shoulder."

Louise glared hard at the mention of her unruly familiar, embarrassment filled her when she was told at how she had been treated. Truly, that pirate woman had such an uncouth behavior. Why did she get someone like her as her familiar!?

"It was such easy pickings. All I and my boys here had to do was beat her up and I would have my meal ticket. It was simple. But that woman just had to buy for everyone there drinks, it made her quite popular and everyone friendly." Degaré said as he looked off to the side with a smirk. "And I must admit, I did stay my hand for that reason. What a magnificent piece of specimen, so brash and straightforward. I would not mind having my way with her once I've achieved my nobility."

"You are disgusting…"

"It doesn't matter…you are here now, defenseless and beaten." Degaré said with a vicious smirk.

"Don't think I'll let you get away with this!" Louise growled.

"As if you had a choice! Get her boys!" Degaré ordered with a casual flicker. The men obey, they unsheathed their swords and ran towards her. Louise got up quickly, teeth gritted and pointed her wand at them.

"Fireball!" Louise chanted and an explosion went off by a nearby building. The men stopped their charge and looked at the direction of the blast. Pieces of the building fell off from the explosion.

"What the…?" Degaré said in surprised, he had not expected that.

"Fireball!" Louise chanted once more, her wand aimed at Degaré. The man tensed but the explosion happened off to the side and it was smaller this time, weaker. The man looked to where the blast had happened, it was by the floor and there was a small scorched mark there. He then back at Louise.

"…ha…hahahahahahahaahaha! What is that!? Is that supposed to be a fire spell!? Hahaha! Just a failure! You can't even aim your supposed spells! Come on boys, first one to bring her to me gets to be my right hand man when I become a Noble!"

This…she didn't want this damn it! She just wanted to become a great mage. She wanted to stop being a failure. The summon ritual was supposed to be it, and even though she had been glad that she had managed to summon something, the fact that it was a pirate, a criminal and something that could put in jeopardy the safety of her country had put her on edge with her familiar. But now she…

Gunshots fires were heard. The noise stopped everyone's movement.

Louise opened her eyes and there she saw a red coat and crimson pink hair fluttered casually in the wind. It was her familiar, the pirate. She had landed with the soles of her black boots, knees parted, upper body slouched forward and both arms by her sides as she held two flintlocks.

In front of the pirate woman was a line of bullet holes, eight holes had been formed. It was a barrier between the men and Louise.

The men had stopped their charge and looked in shock, Degaré's jaw dropped as the woman had come from out of nowhere and had shot an impossible amount of bullets with her weapons. The woman righted herself, got to her feet and looked at the men.

"By God…I leave you alone for a couple of minutes and you already got a mob of men after you? Color me impress…though I can't tell it was accidental or intentional." The woman, Rider, turned to Louise with a smirk on her face. "Though, if I were to bet, I would say it was accidental. Aye, an accidental mishap made by you."

"You…!" Degaré was shocked by her arrival.

"F-Familiar…? Why? I thought you went away when…" Louise trailed off as she looked in surprise at the woman.

"What? You thought that I would go away because of that Command Spell order? Well aye, I did." Rider affirmed with a firm nod.

"Huh!?"

"Hmm, what do you expect little girl? A half-assed order like that can be pretty easy to play with and twist around. I just took a walk around town. I just thought that you needed some room to breathed, some drinks to relax. Though, I never took you for the flirtier type." Rider teased, her smirked grew bigger.

"You idiot! Why are making jokes at times like this!?"

"You're such a loud little spitfire you know? Still, with a mouth like that you would make a fine crew member in my sails!" Rider said with a massive smirk. Louise turned deep red at the innuendo.

"W-W-W-What!? Louise screamed out, embarrassment and outrage burned deep in her. "Y-Y-You—why would you say things like that!? I-I-I-I—!"

"Ho~? What's with the sudden embarrassment?"

"I would never do something like that to a bunch of stinking pirates!? You pervert!"

"Huh!? What the hell are you blabbering about there? I'm just complementing those lungs of yours. Sheesh, what a troublesome Master I got." Rider said with amusement, she shook her head and gave Louise a smirk.

"Oh…" Louise suddenly deflated at that, still, she remained irritated.

"Well, well, well…" Both females turned toward the source of the voice, Degaré. The man took some steps forward as his friends backpedal and stood in front of him. "Miss Francis, I didn't think you would be coming around after receiving such verbal abuse from this…little Noble. What brings you back?"

"Hmm? What, are you stupid? I'm a Servant summoned by that little girl over there. It's pretty obvious that I have to protect her." Rider explained, she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Degaré grew annoyed at her words, he had not expected that remarked at all, angry breaths escaped him until he calmed down and gave the woman a pleasant smile.

"Summoned you say…well I guess those rumors were true, you know. About the daughter of the Valliere being a total failure in magic." Louise flinched at the words. "Ha—hahahahaaha! After her little show earlier I could understand…but now this? Seriously, she summoned a commoner as a familiar? Hah! I bet your father and mother had just sent this woman to masquerade as your familiar, didn't they? They probably didn't want to deal with a failure like you, if you couldn't even manage the summoning! Hi—hahaha!"

"You…" Louise growled, her eyes narrowed, fist clenched tightly and her body shook. Anger filled her at those words.

"I must wonder why your parents haven't thrown you out already, you, who apparently can't even make a fireball!" The man said with a cruel smirk, this stopped Louise as she stared at the man in shock. "Or have they already done such a thing? Oh, don't tell me that I did all of this for nothing!"

At that Degaré started laughing like maniac. Louise stared at him, bit her lip and shook in anger. Tears had built up in her eyes, but she had willed herself to keep them at bay. For Louise, this day was the worse. An unusual summoning, a pirate as a familiar and now this man here who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Oy!" Rider called out. The sound of the woman's voice made everyone turned towards her. Degaré stopped his laughter and looked at her in annoyance.

"What? Oh, don't tell you feel sorry for that spoiled brat over there!? That's just pathetic!" The Blue hair man snarled. The crimson pink hair woman just shook her head in exasperation.

"No, not at all. I really can't feel any pity to a kid with an ego like hers. Who knows, maybe a couple of stupid shouting will get her to sharpen up a bit. Because, sheesh, she sure acts like a moron at times." Rider said casually, she waved her right hand as she talked. She had not even bothered to soften her words. Louise gritted her teeth at that, if she ever got out of this situation...she was going to whip that pirate good!

"But…" Rider continued with a smirk on her face. "That doesn't mean I'm letting some random man who she just picked off the streets start teasing her or tormenting her. That little girl over there is _my_ rascal! Part of _my_ crew! And as her Captain, I ain't allowing anyone to start messing with my crew. And anyway, the only one who gets to bully her is me!"

The last bit the pirate woman said it with a smirk, her posture rigid, her trigger fingers tightened ever so slightly as she took a step forward. Her voiced carried a clear edge of danger. Louise looked baffled, shocked at the defensive words from the one she had summoned and even more shocked at how she had made it seem like an insult at the same time.

The blue hair man clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Alright Miss Francis, I see how it is…but I would like to give you a chance to reconsider. You see, you're an incredibly beautiful woman and, well, of course there is that scar…but it is not something that would bother me. My time as a…disowned Noble…" Degaré said in distaste that bit. "I have come to appreciate such, rugged features. And hey, that's nothing that cannot be covered with a little make up for public appearances!"

"Oh…" Rider hummed in amusement, the back of her right hand rested on her hip as she leaned back slightly. The posture showed as if she was interested, but her face held nothing but amusement. Degaré took the posture as a sign to continue.

"Just think about it! Money, a castle! The most delicious and exquisite of foods! Power! All that can be yours if you simply step aside and become mine." Degaré said with a big smile. Rider hummed, looked down and nodded as if fascinated.

"That seems like a very good trade, the girl for all of that? Not bad…" Rider said with a dry voice as she continued to nod. Louise looked at her in shock and fright, would the pirate betray her for the promise of riches?

"Very good! Now go, my friends! Go and bring Miss Valliere to me." Degaré said with a smirk, in his mind the riches and power already within his grasp.

"But…"

"Huh—!?" Degaré froze as Rider continued.

"I'll have to refuse. You see, while I love gold and all that promise for food…the fact that'll be stuck inside some room not doing anything doesn't interest me. Still, it is rather sad…I wouldn't mind getting ravaged all night long by a good looking lad like you. But in the end, I am the ever sailing 'El Draque'!

"You damn—!" Degaré growled in anger at how things had change, his companions shifted slightly and got ready to fight.

"Master! What should I do with these idiots!? Let me hear your orders!" Rider asked, a feral smirk on her face. Her arms were brought forward, her weapons aimed at her enemies.

Louise looked surprise at how things had turned out, her mind had still not comprehended what had occurred. Her anger from earlier had dissipated mostly by now, but it still left her in a daze. Surprised had become more of a prominent emotion as of now, she had yet to be able to wrapped her mind over the pirate's behavior. Why had she defended her? Why had she refused the promise of money? What did she want!?

But…why ask her what to do now? Hadn't that woman just ignored her or done whatever she wanted? Hadn't she only obeyed her when she had use that mark on her left hand? That 'Command Seal'? Why did she want orders now? What did it mean? But more importantly was…

Why she felt compelled to give out her order to this damn pirate?

"Beat them…" Louise whispered, head low, her confusion had sapped out most of her energy. Rider snorted in front of her.

"I can't hear you!?" Rider goaded with a smirk.

"Beat them." Louise said louder, her head rose a tiny bit higher.

"What was that!? You're going to have to speak louder!"

"I said beat them down to the damn ground you stupid pirate!" Louise screamed with all her might, eyes wide and filled with rage.

"Understood, Master." Rider said, her voice dry, but her feral smirk still present.

Degaré growled at the display.

"You—! Boys beat that woman down and show her where she belongs!" Degaré ordered with a growl. The eight companions roar and ran towards them.

Rider just chuckled at the men, released a breath, her right foot pressed against the earth and…

Charged forward like a bullet.

A red and pink blur passed through seven of the men and crashed shoulder-first into the stomach of the man in the back. The man's jaw dropped, eyes grew wide, pupils rolled to the back of his head and he let out a soundless scream as the wind was knocked out of him. The flew man back a neck-breaking speed, nearly collided against Degaré, landed on the floor and skidded on the floor until he hit some crates on the back.

The blue hair mage had an expression of shock on his face, he turned back slowly, his eyes focused on his unconscious underling. Sweat poured out of him when he turned abruptly to look at the pirate woman. His other underlings stared at the woman in shock as well and backed away from her slowly.

Louise blinked several times, her previous anger had resided back in place for bafflement. Her jaw had dropped, her eyes wide.

Rider on the hand…

"Let's go—!" The crimson pink hair woman roared, jumped up, pulled her knees up to her chest and delivered a drop kick to the man who stood the closest to her. Her black boots made contact with the man's chest, the sound of ribs as they cracked made everyone cringe and the man was sent to the floor, he slid back roughly as he let out a pained cry.

Rider flipped in midair and landed between two men, the two looked shock, roar and raised up their blades to cut her down. But the woman moved at inhuman speeds and spread her arms wide. Her left hand which held the flintlock rested beside the ear of the man to her left. The same with her right hand, her weapon rested against his ear. The speed and the contact with the cool metal made them stopped in surprise.

Rider just smiled.

The two flintlocks went off and the men scream as their eardrums shattered. They fell down to the grown with their hands on their damaged ears, their screams echoed through the empty streets.

"Wha…?" Louise looked amaze at the scene, was this how pirates fought? Were they this fast?

"Four down!" Rider proclaimed her knees bended and shot forward toward the man on her left. He screamed, back pedaled, closed his eyes and raised his arms to defend himself. Rider came too stopped in front of him, the man trebled, opened his eyes and looked at her blue ones in surprise. He then felt something hard poke at his thigh, he looked down and saw the woman's flintlock ready to fire.

"Wai—!" He did not get to finished his plea as Rider fired, the bullet went cleanly through. The man screamed and held onto his injured thigh.

Rider spun the flintlock in her right hand, it came to a stop as she blew away the smoke. The cocky smirk on her face never dropped once. She turned toward the three men that remained, her right gun rested against her shoulder while the other remained ready at her sides. She leaned back casually.

The three men looked at her in fear.

"G-G-Giiiiiiiih—!" One them screamed, then all of them ran away.

They ran at Louise, she fell on her bottom as fear that they targeted her to hold her as a shield overcame her. She pulled her arms in defense and closed her eyes, her teeth bare in anger. But the footsteps didn't stop, they continued beyond her. Louise opened her eyes and saw them as they ran like cowards. She blinked and missed as three bullets flew above her head and hit the three escapees.

"Aah—!?" Louise gasped as the men suddenly tumbled down on the floor injured. She looked back and saw Rider with both flintlocks pointed forward, the barrel exuded smoke from the recent shots.

"One left and then we'll finish our business here…" Rider muttered to herself as she turned toward the last remaining enemy in the area. The blue hair mage, breathed heavily, sweat poured out him, his cloth became stained with it as he glared at the woman in fear and apprehension.

"How could a woman…?"

The man trailed off in bewilderment. She gave the man a cocky grin, raised her right arm and pointed her flintlock toward the water mage. The man's eyes went wide, his stumbled to get a firm grip on his wand as he tried to prepare a spell. He let out a squeal when the woman pressed the trigger tighter and a shot went off.

The orb of water that rested on the tip of the wand moved in a spiral manner, shaped itself into a circular shield that protected Degaré's body, upper to mid-thigh. The water mage's expression of shock fright shifted slightly into a more relax one, his body still tense and wand pointed forward to keep the shield up.

The bullet soared through the air, impacted the water shield, which caused into bust violently. Degaré let out a frightful squeal, jumped back and fell on his rear. He breathed in a fast manner, he looked over his body and realize that he held not injuries. He looked back at his water shield, which remained up and with its main purpose accomplished.

The water shield was distorted, no longer did it held that circular form and looked as if it would fall at any given moment. The bullet from Rider's flintlock was embedded on the shield, it had pushed the water back, but it had been stopped. The water mage let out a loud laugh at that.

"Ha—hahaha! Yes, yes, yes! I…I'll give you praise for taking out those stupid followers of mine with such ease…b-b-but against a mage!? Against a Noble you don't stand a chance—!"

"Ho~? That's actually quite good! Aye, you had me worry there for a second! I thought all that prick waggling was all for show!" Rider mocked as she shot forward.

Degaré let out a loud screech of anger, he waved his wand carelessly and the water shield before him rushed toward his wand. The water gathered around the wand, thinned out and elongated itself to resemble a whip.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! **Die! _DIE—!_** _"_

The mage screamed repeatedly as he swiped his wand left and right violently, the water-like whip thrashed about recklessly. The pirate woman's left eyebrow rose as she sidestep the first swiped, then another and another and another and another.

She dodged each blow casually, arms by her side, her eyes focus on her enemy's. The blue hair man screeched more in outrage as his attack failed, beads of sweat rolled of him from his attacks and from the fear that rose up within him.

The pirate dodged another swipe, the water whip hit the ground with enough force to shatter it, pieces of debris flew up. Rider smiled at that, twirled away in a showy fashion as another water tendril was about to hit her square in the face, raised her arms up and shot four times at the whip. The water whip burst, the water floated slowly down to the ground, much to the shock of Degaré.

"Wide open—!" Rider roared and proceeded with her charge.

"Giiiiiiiiih—!" The water mage backed away as Rider approached him, made a hasty chant and waved his wand forward. The water that floated in midair sharpen up like blades, fourteen of them, and flew toward Rider.

The pirate woman sidestep one, jumped, did a front flip and landed, completely unscathed. She placed a foot down and—

"Gaah—!" The surprised shout of Louise caught Rider off-guard. The woman turned around, noted that the sharpen water blades flew toward Louise who had fallen down on her rear in shock, the girl raised up her left arm protectively, lowered her head and closed her eyes. As fast as the pirate woman could go, she raised her flintlocks, fired as she ran towards Louise.

Thirteen bullets flew from her flintlocks at impossible speed and directions, each of the bullets hit their marks and protected the strawberry blonde Noble. The last water blade near Louise, but Rider outpaced it and swiped it away with her left flintlock. Rider skidded to a stop in front of Louise.

"Head's up little girl!" Rider called out as she looked down on Louise. The girl looked up, surprise clear on her face and turned to Rider in shock.

"How are you—?"

"Haahahahahahaaha—! Y-Y-You idiot! You just turned your back on me and let me get my bearings!? How idiotic can you be!? Just for that you two will die—!" The voice of the blue hair man shouted, it caught the attention of the two females as they saw that he had ran furthered back and had gathered more water. The water was by his feet and slowly rose until it completely covered his body.

"Sheesh, you still got some fight left in you, don't you?" Rider asked, right hand rested on her hip as she looked at the man.

"Hahahahaaha—! You're not going to win! You'll never win against Degaré the Whip! I'll beat the two of you down and do with you as I please!"

Louise cringe at those words, that man was truly a disgrace for Noble's everywhere. She thanked whomever had disowned such pathetic trash. Rider chuckled, the sound caught her attention.

"Now you want to keep us around and do as you please with us? What the whole killing us bit? Come now lad, decide what you want already!" Rider goaded with a smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! You…you…you—!" Degaré's words didn't even come out right as he turned red from rage. The water around him went to his wand, thinned out and elongated into a large and thick whip. The whip was a thick as normal human torso and quite a few meters long.

The man raised his armed up, the large whip follow, water dripped down on the floor. It passed the roof of a two story building by the side. The man showed a manic grin.

"…!" Louise looked in shocked at that.

"Ho~!" Rider just looked amused, she moved fast and grabbed Louise. She holstered the girl under her right arm, ignored the surprised yelp that the young Noble made and looked back the water whip with a smirk.

Degaré crashed the whip down, it destroyed the floor in front of him and the spot where Louise and Rider were. Smoke and debris flew up. The water whip suddenly dissolved into a puddle on the long, snake like broken floor. The blue air man, breathed heavily, exhausted.

"T-Take…take that, you bitch…" The mage gloated between heavy breaths. He had put every he had into that attack, he had lost control and had put every bit of his rage into the water spell. A grin appeared on his face, his plan may had fail, but the object of his annoyance had been removed.

The sound of a scream of surprise, fright and outrage from behind him made the blue hair mage eyes go wide. He turned and looked in shock.

The pirate woman landed on the floor with cat like grace, knees slightly bend, but her heels feet planted down on the floor. Louise looked scared out of her mind, teeth grinded against each other, they tremble much like the rest of her body and she held down onto dear life on the chest area of the red vest that the scarred woman wore.

The man realized that the woman had jumped over his attack or him, whichever it was, it should've been impossible for a commoner to do such a thing.

Degaré's lips parted to say something but he had not time to utter even a single word. The woman shifted slightly to him, with her free hand she pointed her flintlock and shot two bullets. Unlike the other shots those two bullets seemed to carry more power.

The two bullets hit their mark, one went through the center of the man's thigh and the other went by the sides of the left thigh. Blood splattered and colored the ground red. The blue hair froze with a pitiful expression, looked down at his injured body and…

 ** _"_** A-A ** _-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_**

The man howled in pained at such volume that it speared through the night sky.

Degaré fell down on his knees, his body shook, tears ran down his eyes. The wand slipped out of his hands as he desperately touched his injured thighs. Another high pitched screamed escaped him until fell down on his back and pass out.

Louise looked at the man with a raised brow, whatever feelings of intimidation she had felt for the man had disappeared with that pathetic show right there. The pirate woman on the other hand had just let out an impressed whistle.

"Not a bad screamed there, that lad there got one hell of an impressive lung if you ask me. Would've been nice to have someone like him back in my crew. We would know anytime my ship got attack!"

Louise turned to the pirate with an exasperated expression.

"Put me down."

"Hmm…?" Rider looked down at Louise for a moment, then lowered herself slightly to let the girl stand on the ground by herself. Louise dusted herself and looked around at all the defeated foes.

"That…that was rather impressive pir—familiar." Louise complimented distractedly, but had forced herself to call the woman familiar. Even though the woman would still receive her punishment and she was still annoyed at her mere presence, the woman at the very least deserved to be acknowledged as her summon for the rescue the woman had pulled off.

"Impressive? I'll say that was just disappointing! Sheesh, and here I was, expecting a little bit more from that lad…"

"Do not start getting arrogant pirat—familiar! Simply because you defeated some disowned Noble does not mean you will have the same result with a proper Noble!" Louise chided the woman harshly with a heavy glare on her face.

Rider just waved her hand dismissively and returned her weapons back into her coat. Louise never noticed how the weapon disappeared into small blue particles.

"Yeah, well I was still a little bit thrilled. Having that man talked about trying to screw me to his heart content got me a little excited to see how strong he was. Aye, all prick measurement, but no brain on how to use it. Am right?" Rider asked Louise with her arms crossed under her breast.

"You are a disgusting pig…" The distaste was clear on Louise's voice.

"Ha! I prefer being a pig than a skinny little rascal like you!" Rider mocked, her eyes close, wide grin on her face as she rustle Louise's strawberry blonde's hair.

"Wh—what—!? How dar—hey stop it! Stop it!" Louise shouted as she shoved the woman's arms back and stepped away from her. The young Noble's face was red from embarrassment. Rider just laughed more.

A few minutes passed, Louise stared at the defeated men while Rider stood by her. The woman pulled out that long smoking pipe that she had back at the bar and smoked from it. Louise tilted her head in wonder, where the heck had she pulled out the pipe?

"So now, what?" Rider asked Louise, a puff of smoke escaped her lips.

"Now you and I will head back to the Academy, where I shall report of this event."

"Lead on the way my little crew girl." Rider said with a smirk. Louise bristled at the remark.

"I'm not part of your crew, pira—familiar!"

"Ho~? As your Servant little girl, you are already a crew member for 'El Temeroso El Draque'! And it's only fitting as I am a captain!"

"You still are rambling trash!? How about you shut up and keep silent! You're ruining the moment! I can't believe that for a second I actually thought you looked coo—!" Louise suddenly snapped her mouth shut, but the damaged had been done already.

"Oooh? You thought that I was cool, huh? As expected, that's a praise worthy of a crewmember! For a reward, how about drinks? There on me!" Rider teased with a smirk. Louise fumed at that.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? I'm not part of any crew! Especially yours, pirate!" Louise shouted, whatever points the woman had gather with Louise had dropped back to zero. The two remained silent and after a moment she turned to Rider with narrowed eyes. "I would say you belong to me."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong familiar, all those disgusting drinks dampened your ears? I said that you belong to me! I'm not part of your crew! You're part of mine! You're my crewmember! I'm your captain! Can you understand that!? You're mine!" Louise panted as she glared at Rider. Rider just laugh.

"Ha—! I see, I see. Okay then, I'll let you take on the helm then Master. Even a Captain must let go of her helm every once in a while. So where to Captain?"

"Humph, I already told you, back to the academy. Where I shall find a suitable punishment for you…familiar." Louise walked off.

"Hmm, of course. Such a ruthless little girl I have." Rider said as she followed her Master.

"Don't call me little girl! I'm sixteen!"

"Who would've thought? With such temper one would take you for a spoiled babe."

"Enough."

"Though that temper will make serve you well when you become a Captain."

"Silence!"

"And with those lungs! Everyone in your command will be set straight!"

"Stay silent!"

"HO~! What do you know? With a little bit off work here and there and you letting loose that splinter up your arse…you'll become just like me! Though you still need a lot of work for that."

"SHUT UP!"

.

.

.

.

Colbert was irritated and worry.

The morning sun had just poked its head out of the far horizon and continued its longs trenched up to the top of the sky. And it hadn't been that long since he had been told that one of his students, Louise hadn't entered the Academy since yesterday.

How could anyone not notice one of the Academy students not being present was beyond him, yet once he had heard this he had trek forward alongside another teacher, Chevreuse, who was willing to help in this endeavor.

"How could this happen?" Colbert asked himself distractedly.

"Tell me Mr. Colbert, when was the last time you had seen Miss Valliere?" Chevreuse asked the man beside her.

"Hmm…oh, that was after she had performed the summoning. After she had completed the summoning I had the students returned back to proceed with their classes…" The balding man answered.

"Still Mister Colbert, it is weird that you had not noticed one of your students missing."

"Huh…that was because we had performed levitation Miss Chevreuse…" Colbert answer sheepishly, a strained smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"I do not get it? What as the levitation spell got to do with Miss Valliere's disappearance?"

"She cannot perform the spell…"

"Oh…oh that is very troubling!"

At that the two remained silent as they made their way toward the Academy's main gates. Once there, the two walked over to where the horses were. Chevreuse looked off toward the greens plains that surrounded the Academy and noted two figures far away. One of them wore the school attire sans the cloak, which made it harder for her to distinguish who it could be.

"Mr. Colbert, it seems we have company."

"What…?" Colbert turned to where the other teacher looked and saw the two figures. He recognized the woman's crimson pink hair and red vest immediately, to have a flintlock shove onto one's face made for an impression that lasted for a while. "It is Miss Valliere and her familiar…thank goodness."

"Familiar…?" Chevreuse question went unanswered as Colbert walked toward the two.

The balding man noticed quickly that the familiar was carrying Louise on her arms, though Louise didn't looked all that happy by that. He stopped and waited for the two to reach him, Chevreuse stood behind him, most likely curious over the events.

Louise's eyes glared at her familiar's face, with said familiar mostly ignored as she took noticed of him and walked towards him. Louise then looked toward him as well, grew red and started too scrambled away from her familiars grasp until she fell face first on the floor.

"…ugh…" Louise groaned, got to her feet somewhat unsteadily and looked at him with wide and worry eyes. "Professor Colbert…uh, what are you doing here?"

"To look for you Miss Valliere, after all you did not enter the Academy yesterday. Now may I know where you have been?" Colbert questioned, his staff planted firmly on the ground as he looked down Louise.

The strawberry blonde hair girl wilted under the stare, turned to look at her familiar with a harsh glare, which the familiar answered with an amused smiled. Louise turned back to looked at him with an embarrassed looked and then slumped down dejectedly.

Colbert sighed, he could tell that this would be quite the fascinating morning.

.

.

.

.

"This is all your fault you pirate…familiar…Rider…whatever…" Louise mumbled in a tired manner. Her eyes barely opened, mouth opened slightly, face buried on the bosom of the pirate she had summoned. The two had just entered Louise's room.

After she had retold everything to both professor's, Professor Colbert chided her for not being able to keep her familiar in check and told her to take the day off to rest. Even though both professor had been disappointed in her inability to keep her familiar in check, they had grown sympathetic and interested on the part where she had been attacked.

Louise noted how the two professors looked at the pirate with impressed eyes. Not that the woman deserved it, with her being a pirate…

Well maybe a little, she did kind of saved her.

"Aye, but you'll have to agree that it was great! A little bit of adventure is not bad for a little girl like you, hmm?" Rider said loudly and rudely.

"Shut up and throw on my bed…I want to sleep…" Louise said tiredly, at that moment she was thrown violently on the bed. She let out a small squeak, anger coursed through, but once she bounced off the soft and comfortable mattress she just let it go and let herself lay on the bed.

"There you go…nice bed and all, so where's my bunk little girl? I'm a little tire…" Rider said, a little uncertain over that. It was as if she was confused by that fact, but she continued on her normal voice. "I need to snore and rest myself for the next adventure."

"Floor…" Louise gestured down, turned her back on the woman and closed her eyes.

"Huh? That's a little harsh." Louise heard the pirate say, amusement clear on her voice.

"Don't care…"

After there was silence, a few seconds passed and Louise felt herself slipped away into unconsciousness. Before she could fully slip away, she felt her mattress dip down as another person got on the bed. Louise felt herself being pushed slightly more into the bed as the woman beside her got comfortable.

Louise was annoyed by that, but she was also tired. She just chalked that up into her long list of reasons as to why punish her unruly familiar.

"Hmm, this is a pretty good bed you got here. And you wanted to keep all to yourself? Sheesh, how cruel of you."

After there was another lapse of silence. Louise could hear the soft breaths of the woman she had summoned behind. She turned toward the pirate and looked at her face. The woman's blue eyes looked down at her in questioned.

"Pir—familiar, you given me titles like 'Temeroso el Draque' or 'Rider'…but you have yet to give me your name."

"Hmm…you're right, I just thought you would recognized it with my title of 'El Draque'. Aye, could be that you botched the summoning and got me here by accident, or this summoning isn't one that I'm used to…" Rider mumbled to herself, her hands rested behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Familiar, stopped speaking nonsense. Name, now."

"Sheesh, alright, alright. How very forceful! The name's Francis Drake, and don't you forget it."

"Francis…Drake…" Louise repeated, the name rolled of her tongue in a more comfortable manner than it was to call her Rider or pirate. She then turned around and closed her eyes.

"Well, Francis when I wake up you very prepare yourself. Because I will whip you for all the slights and troubles you have caused me." With those words said, Louise let herself fall to sleep.

The last thing she heard was the amused laugh of Francis Drake.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please Review and see you in the next time!**


	3. Are you afraid?

**Author's Note**

 **Hey people, I've been busy with work lately but I've been writing up this chapter and future plans for this story.**

 **So first a foremost this chapter marks the end of what I like to consider the 'prologue'. With Rider and Louise safely back in the academy, we can get the plot moving and reach the 'first arc'. Should be fun to write up!**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **Nora Anak : Thanks! That's the reason for why I chose Francis, her personality is a nice contrast to Louise's and so it would bring in more hilarious scene. About them getting along and growing, it's a thing that we will see later on. It should be interesting that point.**

 **moon so bright: Yep, that's the reason for why I chose her. Her rude and hedonist personality is a nice contrast to Louise.**

 **Guest : Cannon fire, cannon fire everywhere!**

 **ArcherShirou: She will in the future, she has already caught a glimpse in the fight of last chapter.**

 **Matrience: You're welcome! And also thank you!**

 **Suzululu4moe: It's the reason for why I chose Francis. Stealing a ship? Should be right up Francis's alley.**

 **Chewbrok: Originally, last chapter was supposed to go like the usual. But I decided against it since, like you know, we've seen it done a thousand times already. And don't worry, things are not going to be following canon too closely, well it will in the sense that the plot points from the original will happen, but thanks to Francis it will take a different route.**

 **Lander Blazer: Glad to know that you love how I presented those two! I sure had a lot of fun writing it up! And of course, I'm disappointed that there's not much Francis stories out there! She seemed so much fun in Extra and in Grand Order! Can she turn invisible? Can she use her cannons? Will Golden Hind Hunt leave everyone awestruck or disappointed? You'll have to keep on reading to find out ; )**

 **Iskandar06: Thanks! Yeah man, Francis is always brought into stories as an enemy.**

 **TheHokageNaruto: Thanks! You'll have to keep on reading to find out!**

 **GGFBank : Thanks! You should give it a try, maybe you'll enjoy it.**

 **EternityDragon2610: Ah dude, thanks for that. Glad you enjoy it.**

 **And this is it, hope you'll enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Shocking blue eyes opened slowly.

Francis Drake, the Servant summoned by the short temper little girl, had awoken from her delightfully comfortable nap. Her vision was blurry, eyes unfocused. She squinted her right eye to a close as light pour through her right where the window was. Her left eye looked around and analyzed her surroundings.

She was in a room, a large one. It had some nice furniture on a desk off by the side, a circle-shape table in the center of the room with two sits, a closet on the corner, the room looked squeaky clean as if it was cleaned daily. There were two doors, one to enter and exit, the other one probably a bathroom. The sight of the rather expensive furniture and the cleanliness of it was nice, but it was organize in a rather plain manner with nothing that stood out. In other words, the room looked boring.

Francis closed her left eye as well, not capable to stare at the sight of such a boring room. Admittedly she hadn't paid much of a close attention to the room around her earlier on the day as she had been tired.

The crimson pink hair woman let out a jaw-breaking yawn escaped her mouth, her neck craned back, back arch as she tried to stretch all her limbs from her finger tips down to the last toe. But she stopped when she noted that her right arm could not moved. A puzzle expression appeared on her face when she noted an unusual weight on the right side of her body.

Francis looked down and saw Louise, her current Master, as she slept. The girl had her face buried into Francis right breast, her strawberry blonde hair sprawled everywhere and a light drooled escaped her tiny mouth, it tainted her meaty chest and red vest slightly. There was also the fact that the girl had her arms wrapped tightly around her right arm.

The Servant blinked at the image before and let out a loud laughed.

"Sheesh—hahaha—what a turnabout! The little captain is like a storm when awake! But let her have some time to snore and she'll be as harmless as a mouse!" Francis mocked, her head shook at her words, a smirk formed on her lips as she looked down. She looked back at the room and sigh, she placed her left leg down and tried to get out of the comfortable bed.

"Hrm…" Louise grumbled sleepily as she held tighter into Francis arm. The privateer looked down at Louise and tilted her head at the action.

No even a single second passed before Louise had been roughly thrown further into the bed, head nearly collided against the wall beside the bed, the girl's body bounced on the bed slowly. Louise groan at the rough treatment, her eyes opened a little glared at Francis general direction before they closed down as she feel back into her sleep.

Francis chuckled at that.

"Little captain has to be quite tired if she's not screaming her head off already. Heh—little girl really would've made a fine crewmember…" Francis muttered to herself, right hand on hip as she looked out through the window. The sky was orange as the sun settled back down on the horizon. Her eye narrowed slightly at that, blue eyes lowered down to her left hand.

She stared at the hand, her fingers clenched tightly into a fist. The hand shook, shocks of pain traveled all the way through her body as her nails pierced her palm. She relaxed her hand, palm red, tickles of blood sipped from the light wounds. Francis groan in annoyance.

"Sheesh…what a weird summoning…"

Rider…that had been a name that popped up in her head when she had appeared in this world. She hadn't given much thought to the fact that there were moons up in the sky. No, she had found the prospect exciting in fact. She had chosen to instead focus on pursuing pleasures with the little girl on her shoulders.

But now she had nothing to do or something to distract her, which allow for her mind to wander off over her situation.

She was aware that she had been summoned into the vessel of Rider, and yet the summoning was far too weird from the ones she had been used to…or at the very least, different.

Her body felt more…alive than what it should've felt.

There was the fact that she felt tired enough to actually want to sleep. All the booze that she had drank had actually started to affect her as her vision had grown blurry before Louise had order her with a Command Spell to scram. The weight of her breast had actually made her uncomfortable during her fight, not enough to hamper her agility, but enough to make her squint an eye in annoyance. From what she could've remember that had never happened before.

 _Remember._

Yes, remember, she could remember the past summoning she had participated as a Servant. Images of a little boy with blue hair as he yelled out, insulted and bragged over being some kind of champion over some games. Or even images of a white cloth Master and that shield wielding girl that had sailed with her through the ocean in a great adventure against other Servants.

It was weird, she concluded. Heroic Spirits like her should not be able to remember the events of past Holy Grail Wars. Still, she could at least appreciate to have those memories. It was good to remember her triumph and losses beyond her death.

Francis Drake's blue eyes focused on Louise as she slept soundly.

That girl had to be either the most stupid, third-grade, failure of a magician, and with the show she had put against the men in the past night she wouldn't discard the idea. Or, there was also the other side of the coin, with the girl being some kind of genius or some kind of user of special magic, but that was unlikely.

Still she had to give it to the girl, be it that Louise was a failure or a hidden genius, the girl had somehow found a way to disconnect her fully from the Holy Grail. No external information about the situation other than the vessel she had been summoned to and memories from past Wars. No desire to go off and hunt for that cup. No feeling of excitement over the opportunity to fight against other heroes. There was none of that.

The only thing she felt compelled to do, and that was most likely not done by the wish granting cup, was the desire to protect and serve Louise.

Francis looked down at her chest, where those weird runes had burned themselves on. That desire she felt had only surfaced moments after Louise had kissed her. Before that she had been a little disoriented and confused.

"Hmm, better leave things how they are. No point in complaining if it ain't broken. Whole new adventure, with the unknown still left out of my knowledge. A new voyage is in order, no?" Francis said as she stretched her lively body, groaned in satisfaction as her bones popped into place. Moments later her stomach growled rather loudly. The crimson pink hair woman looked down in surprise and amusement. "Aye, aye. A feast and booze for my stomach."

Francis turned toward the bed, blues eyes locked with Louise's sleeping form. She doubted that this Academy was dangerous, but she could not leave Louise by herself. After what had happened during the night of…yesterday? Or was it today? She was slightly disoriented over if the rescue of Louise had occurred before or after midnight.

Whatever the case she wouldn't leave the girl by herself. Well she would not do it unless the little spitfire decided to order her to go away once more in the future.

Still Francis shrugged and walked over to Louise, her arms went beneath the smaller girl's knees and neck, Francis picked her up. If she was careful, the girl wouldn't wake up and would have not to deal with the little spitfire's try to screamed her head off.

More importantly, she would get something to eat.

A win, win situation if she ever saw one.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst stretched her arms, eyes close, with a light satisfy groan that escaped her lips. Her red-hair spilled behind her like flames at the movement.

She paid no mind to the whispers or gasp in awes from the Noble boys that surrounded her and fawned over her. It didn't bother her how all the males around her paid close and careful attention to how her dark skin breast lifted up and fell back into place in a hypnotic manner that made theirs eyes stay glued on the dark skin orbs and their mouth opened ajar as perverted thoughts crossed their brains.

Kirche finished her stretched and got into a more comfortable position on her chair, placed her left elbow down on the extremely long wooden table, rested her cheek on her left palm and looked off to her right to where her friend Tabitha, the blue hair noble sat and read her book.

The two girls where on the Dining Hall, the sun had already settle and the two moons had appeared above on the night sky. It was time for dinner before all the student would head back to their dorms to sleep and await the next day. There were still other Noble students that walked in for their final meal of the day and sat in their corresponded table with friends or by themselves. Still, there were many free seats around and one could sit wherever they pleased if they found themselves uncomfortable, as long as the space was free of course.

She ignored the sweet words or attempts to flirt with her as she shut them all down with a mere flicker of her right hand. The voices grew disappointed at her dismissal and sat down near her, their attempts to woo her into bed remained ignored.

Kirche instead focused on Tabitha and the one bit of gossip she had heard earlier on the day.

"My, my, how very strange for Louise the Zero to go off and miss class, hmm?" Kirche asked with a smile on her red lips.

"…" Tabitha continued to read her book as if she hadn't heard her, yet Kirche noticed the slight head tilt that Tabitha had made.

"Yes, I mean, Louise is quite horrendous with the way she handles her magic. Always everything ends with such an explosive failure. Yet I can't even remember one day where Zero has ever missed class." Kirche gained a very curious looked, her left hand moved to her chin and used her index finger to tap it. "Hmm, how very peculiar…"

"Familiar." Tabitha responded simply, she flipped another page in her book and continued to read. Kirche looked at Tabitha with confusion for a second, then her face gained a look of realization as the image of a scar crimson pink hair woman popped into her mind.

"Oh~! How very true! Yes, yes, the _'familiar'_ , ha!" Kirche let out a short laugh at that. Her laughter ceased, but an amused smile was present on her lips as she looked at the blue hair girl. "I must wonder just how much that commoner is getting pay to keep up such farce. My, my, to have a commoner act in such a way, geez, that's quite sad!"

"…" Another page was flipped.

"Now I am incredibly curious! Why did they took so long? What could have they possibly been doing all night? What do you think Tabitha?"

"…" Another flipped page, Tabitha continued with her reading as she had lost interest in the conversation. Kirche pouted at that, but looked away from Tabitha. Her eyes looked up at the rather incredibly well decorated and finely made ceiling in thought.

"Let's see, what drama could cause the Zero to not return back into the academy…? Maybe some trouble with their business? Oh~! Now that would be interesting! Just how much would Louise have to bend just to get that woma—!"

Kirche's speech was interrupted when one of the massive doors that lead to the Dining Halls had been kicked in violently. The doors slammed against the walls beside them as they swung in an arc quite quickly. Everyone present stopped their activities to look at the source of such brutish action.

There, with her right black high-heel boot still in the air, stood the woman that Louise had summoned. Her red coat and crimson pink hair fluttered softly in the chilly night air. The woman's right feet slammed down on the floor, righted herself up and gave a clear view of her features. The scar was the first thing everyone noticed. A loud whistle from the woman and large impress grin was the second thing they noticed.

"Nice place…" The woman said as she looked around with an impress face, then she turned to the body thrown over her left shoulder. "Though we got a little lost, but no worries, eh Master? You still asleep after all that? Sheesh, just like a rock!"

The cloak-less form of Louise was the third thing they noticed as the crimson pink hair commoner walked forward, her body spun to get a view of the Dining Hall, her head looked left and right and gave the Noble's a clear view of the strawberry blonde's face as she slept peacefully.

The Noble's muttered among themselves over the events. Kirche leaned on the huge dining table, legs crossed and curious expression on her face as she stared at the 'familiar' that Louise had summoned.

The scarred woman walked without a care for the Noble that watched her, many girls looked at her with disgust at the scar and rude voice, muttered among themselves over the uncouth actions or gave the commoner summoned by Louise jealous eyes as they took noticed of her figure.

The boys ogled the commoner's body, or had a mixture of the girl's reaction, as it range from disgust to perverseness.

The commoner walked toward Kirche's side of the table, passed her and continued on toward where there were empty seats. Kirche's eyes followed the woman's movement, they were confident with very little show of any sort of femininity on her steps. They were strong and held a sort of disrespect for authority.

Kirche found that interesting. So did Tabitha as she had lowered her book to glance at the woman.

The commoner reached a seat to her liking, one that was across Guiche, the womanizing boy in the Academy, and his band of male friends that much like everyone stared at the crimson pink hair woman with wide eyes.

The woman stopped stared at the seats with satisfaction, nodded to herself, grabbed Louise by the waistline of her black skirt and deposited her roughly into a seat on the woman's right. Then the woman slid her own seat back, jumped and sat there without any sense of dignity. She had simply slouched down with her black boots on top of the table.

At the same time as the woman had thrown Louise on her own seat, the furniture had lost its balance at the sudden added weight, Louise slept through the entire ordeal as her seat tilted to the right and fell down to the floor. Most Noble present winced when the sound of flesh met the hard and cold floor beneath.

Especially since not even a second later a high pitch screamed tore through the room.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What is happening!?" Louise screamed as she jumped up, landed on her feet, stumbled back with a scare expression on her face. She looked around frantically. "W-W-Where am I!?"

The scarred woman sat calmly on her seat, right hand rested behind her head comfortably, the other on her lap. The woman's shocking blue eyes looked at Louise in amusement.

"Oy! Finally decided to get up little captain?" Francis asked with a smirk, Louise turned towards her with wide eyes, surprise and confusion shone in her eyes. Not a second later did her eyes gained an angry and mortified look.

"You! Pir—!" Louise's yell was cut short as she looked passed Francis and saw her fellow Noble's eyes on her. An embarrass blush crept on her. "Wh-What is the meaning of this pir—familiar!? What am I doing in such a place!?"

"Hmm? What's that? You still sleepy or something? Sheesh, maybe I did kind of overestimated you earlier…" Francis muttered the last bit.

"What was that!? No, forget about…wait, no don't forget about it! That's just another point into your long list for your punishment familiar! Now tell me why am in the Alviss Dining Hall!?"

"Alvi—what?"

"Alviss! The Alviss Dining Hall! The place where we Nobles eat and where you are in you dimwit! Why have you brought me here!?"

"Sheesh, ain't it obvious? I was hungry! I decided to take some food and brought you along."

"Brought me along? _Brought me along!?_ Who gave you permission for such action familiar!? I do not remember giving you an order at all about such thing!" Louise's teeth were gritted tightly, eyes big and rounded as she glared venomously at her familiar, Francis Drake, with her fist clenched by her sides.

"Well little girl, I was hungry." Francis shrugged without any guilt or fear. "What do you expect me to do? Starve?"

"Yes!" Louise reply came so fast that it made the crimson pink hair woman's eyes go wide.

"Wait what!?"

"It serves you right and it shall humble you from your arrogant and unpleasant personality! As a matter of fact you shall not eat today at all!" Louise said imperiously, arms crossed with a smug expression on her face. Francis reaction to this was…

"Gahahahahaha—! Arrogant!? Haha! Me!? Gahahahaha!"

Was to let out a loud a guffaw of laughter escaped her lungs with such powerful intensity that everyone on Dining Hall heard it clearly. Louise face changed from smugness to one of annoyance rather quickly as she stared at her summoned with gritted teeth.

"Do you find this situation funny?" Louise said with an odd and yet terrifying calmness.

"Gahahaha—hilarious! Sheesh, you noble folk are so uptight that you can barely even see the reverse reflection of your words!"

"How very smartly put together pira—familiar. How about a reward?"

"Ho~?" Francis laughter ceased, yet a massive smirk was present on her face as she stared at Louise with barely content amusement.

"As a plus of your punishment as of now, that is that you shall not eat anything tonight! You shall also not eat any meal tomorrow, nor the day after that, or after that! A piece of soggy bread should be enough for someone with such an inflated ego!" Louise growled as she sentenced her familiar. The young Noble heart swelled immensely when she saw the woman's smirk dropped significantly and her eyes narrowed slightly.

Louise had been _victorious_!

"Sheesh…what troublesome and cruel Master I have, all she's missing is a whip and then she'll get the full set of a slave driver…" Francis said with a slight cringe on her face as she looked down toward her left, away from Louise. Said girl smirked at the words.

"Oh do not worry about that, familiar, the whip is part of your punishment for when we return back into my room."

Francis turned toward Louise slowly with her pink eyebrows raised high.

"Aye, aye, quite the Master I got…"

Suddenly an amused snort went off in front of them. The two females looked toward the direction of the sound and saw a flop blonde hair student looked off to the side dramatically. Louise expression turned sour quickly.

"Louise the Zero, how very sad! So sad to see a Noble try so hard to act as if she had just summoned something even though she had failed! And even worse to have a commoner act as her greatest accomplishment!" The blonde, Guiche, said dramatically. The blonde's words made the Noble's around laugh in mockery.

"You shut up Guiche the 'Dirty Dust'! I did the Summon Servant properly and all I got was…her…" Louise said with a frown as she glared at Francis.

"It is Guiche the Bronze! Not the 'Dirty dust'!" Guiche defended his wounded pride with an indignant shout, but Louise ignored him. Her ire toward her unruly familiar had somehow managed to overcome whatever feeling of hurt or sadness such insults or laughter of mockery would bring up.

Something that she would have to give her familiar…two positive points, the other as she came to her rescue, against what she would suspect to be a never ending vast ocean of negative points.

Nobles around continued their laughter, Louise tuned them out as she glare at Francis, hands on hips, she loomed over. Or tried to.

"And as for you—off!" Louise commanded.

"Huh? Off what?" Francis said with a squinted left eye and with the left side of her lips quirked up as she looked at her Master.

"Off the table! This is a table only befitting Nobles, not people like you!" Louise ordered with such ferocity that most Noble were silenced, surprised by Louise's anger and frustration. Francis kept her eyes locked with her Master's, then she turned away from her.

"…nah."

The simple and off-handed response from Francis made Louise twitch in anger. A deep swell of hatred nearly burst from her throat as her body started to shake all over, she…

"Good evening Louise, you seem rather agitated." The sultry and mocking voice of Kirche suddenly made Louise body stopped. Louise turned from Francis, who looked behind her to see the dark-skinned red head stand there in a pose, she showed off her voluptuous body with a smirk.

Louise right eye twitched in anger.

"Kirche…"

"Hmm, quite the interesting spectacle you have here Louise and with a commoner for a familiar? Ha—what can you expect from Louise the Zero?"

"S-Shut up Kirche!"

"Ho~! But don't feel to down, Louise! You got yourself quite the unique commoner there! One that is so disrespectful and disobedient is truly one right for you!" Kirche mocked, her lips curled up to a smirk as she stared down at Louise. Noble's around laughed at that, their jeers and mockery clear as crystal.

Louise gritted her teeth and looked down, her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and her body shook even more as anger began to swell even worse than it had earlier. Her nails nicked the skin of the palm of her hands, they trembled, veins became visible, the skin turned red from the rage. Her eyes stared squarely at Kirche's.

"Hm? What's this you lasses are all on about anyway?" The crimson pink hair woman asked suddenly, which snapped Louise out of her rage filled state momentarily and for Kirche to look at her curiously. Francis still sat on the seat with a casual and comfortable slouch. "Is this the typical survival of fittest thing all little lads got going on?"

"What?" Both Louise and Kirche asked simultaneously in confusion, the two looked briefly looked at each other in surprise. Well, Louise glared at her spitefully.

"Humph, little kids sure like to act all tough when they got that blood of theirs pumping in all the right places huh?" Francis asked, though the question was not directed at anyone as the woman chuckled to herself. "So what? Measuring the size of your pricks to see whose better? Or is it more in the case of looking who has the biggest tits? Because little captain, you sure are on the losing side!"

Nobles around either blushed in embarrassment at the rude way Francis had talked or looked disgusted, as the words carried none of the etiquette that they had either grown used to or raised by.

Louise turned completely red at the words, her ears felt as if they were on fire as she glared at her familiar.

"H-H-How dare—of course you would dare wouldn't you!? Well let me tell you something, I do not care for such things! I prefer being a f-f-fl-flat-chested girl,but with a brain! Rather than have all my food and intelligence go to my chest!" Louise howled in fury.

"Sheesh, what a touchy subject huh? Aye, then what's the problem? There's more important stuff to worry about here! Like, where's the food!? Or the booze!?"

"Is that all there's in your head? Food and booze!?" Louise screamed in anger. Kirche beside her look at Louise laughed, which cause the strawberry blonde hair Noble to snap her head towards the red hair beauty with a small sneer and unimpressed eyes.

"Such an interesting commoner. Truly, I don't know where you picked her from, but I approve! Such fearless and rude tongue she got there! Maybe she could teach you a thing or two!" Kirche mocked, eyes squinted with amusement, hand on lips as she laughed. Louise seethed at that. Kirche then turned toward Francis. "I don't know why, but I feel obligated to educate you on our... _'prick measuring'_ as you put it, since it would seem that Louise hasn't teach you anything. And I just cannot missed such opportunity to take this away from her!"

"You—!" Louise tried to protest, but was silence when Kirche brought her into a bear hug and buried her face on her cleavage. Louise screams were muffled by the flesh, her fist desperately hit Kirche on her sides and breast, but the dark skin Noble ignored it with ease as she smirked at Francis.

Said scarred face woman looked at the two from the corner of her eyes with delighted amusement.

"You see, in this academy we measure the worth of all Noble by the strength of our magic. The more powerful magician you are the most likely to become famous and go to the top of the…food chain, yes, to the top of the food chain. Also, one other thing that can make some become quite noteworthy is by the familiar summoned! And…well, since the Zero here got herself a commoner as a familiar…" Kirche trailed off.

"That means that Louise is just below even the lowest! She's the Zero!" Some girl on the back mocked and laughed, this of course made everyone laughed as well. Louise freed herself, pushed Kirche away and glared as the dark skin girl stumbled back. Louise looked around and noticed how everybody laughed at her. She looked down as frustration grew deep in her.

"Hm? So what?" Louise looked up, surprised at the unimpressed question made by Francis.

"Huh?" Kirche looked even more surprised and confused by what the familiar of Louise had just said.

"Humph, what're you looking at me like that girly! You go off telling me all this things about your hocus-pocus and being on the top…yet why should I care! All that magic of yours is worthless to me!"

After Francis loud and rude proclamation everyone in the Dining Hall stopped as they stared at the crimson pink hair woman in shock. Their jaws were slacked, some gritted their teeth in anger at the words that had been uttered.

"Blasphemous…!" Someone muttered and just like that, the dam broke. Nobles muttered among themselves at what Francis had said. Kirche stared at Francis in shock. The Alviss Dining Hall suddenly descended into a rather uncomfortable atmosphere.

Louise let her face fall down on her hand, regret and dread filled her as her anger dissipated completely. Regret filled her because she had not educated her familiar over the proper etiquette to keep her mouth shut. And dread over how this would affect her in the future.

Yet whatever merciful Saint that existed on this world had decided to throw a bone at Louise.

"Of course a commoner would say something like that! After all, those who don't have magic try to make excuses about their life!" Some male Noble had shouted and laughed, mockery clear on his tone. And with that, just like a pack of parrots, they all suddenly launched themselves into a fit of laughter. The atmosphere of the Hall lightened, it gained a more…annoying lively hood.

Louise sigh in relief at that, for once she was thankful over the petty words. Still her reddish brown eyes sharpened irritably as she glared down at her summoned. Beside her, Kirche laughed along with the other Noble's, back of her right hand against her forehead, body leaned backward and a mocking grin on her lips. She looked down at Francis, mirth danced excitedly on her eyes.

"Truly! What confidence! To speak to Nobles like that!? My, my aren't you afraid that someone here might take offence to such words and show an example out of you?"

"Kirche! You have gone too far! I will not let you threaten my familiar like that!" Louise quickly shouted, the situation had gotten out of hand moments ago, and it was the stupid words of one of her classmate that diffused it. She was not about to let it go back to that.

"Hmm, threaten you say, but this is a legitimate question Louise dear. After all, that commoner there possess quite the confidence." Kirche responded easily, her eyes moved towards Louise and gave her a smirk. Louise face crunched up at the look. But before Louise could respond…

"Let them come at me then."

"Huh?" For the second time in that evening both Kirche and Louise spoke at the same time and turned toward Francis in shock. Nobles around looked at her stupefied by her continued defiance.

"Let them come…what? Am I supposed to be scare of a bunch of little children coming at me? Ha—as if!" Francis said with a giant smirk, she threw her head back and let out a loud bark of laughter escape her. The Nobles around her didn't look pleased at the insult.

"How very foolish! But such foolishness is expected of a commoner such as yourself." The dramatic words made Francis laughter stopped and right herself, looked at the one who had spoken, Guiche who held a rose petal wand on his fingers, and raise an eyebrow in bemusement.

"Oh~?"

"Indeed, commoners do not hold very good education, yet I can see that you are a simple woman! A flower damaged by the way of your commoner life, but a flower nonetheless. So for a woman let me give some very good advice…do not trample over a Noble's pride, you may suffer worse than that scar of yours." Guiche warned seriously, his rose wand place over his lower face, to try and give himself a much more menacing and foreboding look.

"A Nobles Pride you say, hmm? Humph, I thinks too late for that handsome. But thanks anyway." The crimson pink hair woman said with a smirk. Her blue eyes quickly gained a delighted shine as an idea to pass the time popped into her head, she put her legs down and leaned forward.

Guiche's attempt to look menacing suddenly cracked and shattered when he took notice of the woman's mature, firm and large breast. The meaty mounds were pushed against the table and were squished enticingly as the woman leaned forward. Guiche and his pack of friends were silent as they looked at the spectacle. A harsh gasp escaped them when they noticed Louise familiar's biceps squished the breast tighter and made pop up even more.

Further down toward Guiche's right side of the table, a drilled hair blonde looked at the scene with the utmost jealousy as she saw Guiche gawked at the commoner's breast.

"Hahaha—O-Oh my! I never thought that you would be capable of summoning such an interesting and fun commoner Louise!" Kirche praised with a hand over her mouth to cover her laughter at what Francis had done. In Kirche's mind this commoner, no, this woman had won her over with such a blatant display of teasing.

"Shut up." Louise ordered with a sneer on her face, a disgusted expression had crossed her face as she stare at her familiar play with the hormonal boys and wrapped them around her fingers. It anger her to see the one she had summoned act like a common whore! But what else could she expect from a pirate? Yes, she had left the woman's education about etiquette and punishment for her behavior and criminal nature.

"Hm—tell me commoner…" Kirche ignored Louise as she tried to gain Francis attention. The woman stopped with her little game and turned toward Kirche with a raised brow. The boys let relieved groans escaped them or disappointed ones at that. "Tell, what is your name?"

"Hoho! Who wants to know?"

"Kirche, Kirche the Ardent."

"Ho~? The Ardent you say, yes I can see that fire of yours! You are quite different from the rest here!" Francis said with a smirk. Louise frowned, annoyed at the interaction between her familiar and Kirche. "Alright then, you ask for my name right? Then remember it well Kirche the Ardent! I am the woman who will never stop sai—!

"That is enough out of you familiar! I forbid you from continuing this exchange!" Louise interrupted loudly, her right foot stomped hard on the floor, a show of her imperious behavior. Her arms cross, her eyes narrows, her face settle down into a frown. Francis chuckled at the actions of her Master.

"Aye, aye, little captain. The name's Francis Drake and don't you forget it." Francis said after a moment as she turned back to Kirche and addressed her.

"Hm, Francis Drake you say…" Kirche said as she tested out the name with slightly squinted eyes, her fingers grasped her chin in thought.

"What was that about!? Why did you continue talking when I told you to stop!?" Louise growled out, angry over the continued disobedience of her familiar.

"Hm? What? I thought you just wanted me to keep things short." Francis said with a raised brow as she looked at her Master.

"W-What? You thought…you though…!? It doesn't what you 'thought' or think! If I tell you to do something, then you will do it with no questions ask! And yet…you…" Louise growled as she glared at Francis, the woman stared back at her Master with an unusual calm face. The expression somehow only served to anger Louise more. The strawberry blonde released an exasperated breath.

"I cannot deal with you any longer. For now, I want you out of my sight. Maid! I order for one of you to come here at once!"

A few seconds after Louise loud order, a short black hair maid scurried over to where Louise was. Her face was nervous as she looked down in a submissive manner.

"My Lady, what can I do for you?" The maid asked in a respectful voice. Louise looked at the maid with an irritated expression, before she scoffed and looked off to the side.

"Take my familiar away! I do not care where!"

"Of course My Lady."

Francis sighed at that, the woman noticed how angry Louise was and decided not to push any more buttons. Louise had already used a Command Seal in a stupid manner once, for her to use another would be a waste. So she let herself get drag away by the black hair maid. Nobles around by that point had lost all interest between the troubles of Louise and her, and decided to go back to their own business.

Kirche chuckled at how things went and walked away to where her friend Tabitha was.

Louise sat down on her seat, not once did she looked back as Francis walked away with the maid. Which was why she missed when the maid took her familiar into the kitchen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Francis had been surprised the maid had taken her toward the opposite direction of the exit and had instead dragged off to the rear of the Dining Hall, where the kitchen was. The scent of food made her stomach grumbled, which the maid had given her a light giggle and told her to sit down on a chair by the corner as she walked away, most probably to continue with her work.

The Heroic Spirit let her eyes roam the kitchen and took in its lively, hurried atmosphere as well as its messiness. Many cooks worked their wonders on the food and the maids quickly placed the foods on the plates to prepare them for the pack of parrots outside. Typical nobles always did enjoy the largest of feast.

After a while, the maids began to take the food outside the kitchen. The smoke from the heat trailed behind seductively and left a delicious scent.

Francis snorted, she was about to get up and take some food for herself, whether the staff liked it or not and she cared not for the little order that her Master had given her. She was hungry and thirsty, and she needed her fill.

Though before she could go and do just that the maid that brought her to the kitchen walked towards her with a bowl of full of warm stew.

"Here you go, Miss…uh…Francis, right?" The maid questioned as she set the bowl down on the table and looked at the crimson pink hair woman with a tilt in her head.

"Hm, smell great…! Oh, yeah, the name's Francis Drake." The Servant said offhandedly as she grabbed the spoon, scooped up the food and moaned in satisfaction. The maid giggle at her reaction as she looked at her with a smile. Francis looked at her after she finished her first spoonful. "What's your name lass?"

"I'm Siesta Miss Drake." The maid, Siesta, introduced herself with a sweet smile.

"Humph! This food is pretty good lass!"

"I am glad you enjoy Miss Drake! I told the chef to prepare a bowl just for you!" Siesta said cheerfully.

"Oh~? You didn't prepare this then?"

"Oh no, my job here is mostly to keep things clean and serve whatever needs the Nobles have." Siesta said with a smile, though the Servant quickly realized that her smiled was rather strained. Francis snorted at that and ate another spoonful with gusto.

"Aye, so what? You a commoner right?"

"Yes, as I said I serve the Nobility here by doing domestic duties." Siesta said with a firm nod, Francis nodded at that and continued eating. Siesta stayed there for a moment, her eyes locked with Francis as the woman ate. After a minute she nodded to herself. "Uh…Miss Drake, can I ask you a question? Please, you don't have to answer if I seem rude! I jus—!"

"Enough with the backpedaling lass, and enough with the 'Miss Drake' call me Francis! This whole 'Miss' calling makes me feel like someone I'm not." Francis said after she gulped down the last remained of her food and let out a loud belch, the woman held her chest for a moment with squinted eyes before she let a satisfy sigh escaped her.

Siesta looked at her in surprise, she had not expected the display and let an amused giggled escaped her.

"Alright Mi—Francis, how are you so brave…?"

"Hm?"

"How can you so casually insult a Noble o-or even step up to them without as so much as backing down? You are a commoner like me right? And yet…tonight you just walk in so confidently, without care for those who looked at you and barely even reacted to Miss Vallière's promises of punishment! Are you not afraid?"

Siesta question Francis with a curious expression, as of the actions the crimson pink hair woman had performed were beyond her. Siesta looked at Francis with eyes that wanted an answer that she could understand. The blue eyes of Francis locked on with Siesta own dark eyes as she took in her words.

"Humph, why should I be afraid?"

"Huh…?" Siesta blinked in surprise at the woman's word. Francis turned towards fully and grin.

"What? You expect me to sit down with my hands nail to my sides and my mouth sew shut? Ha—idiot! If you expect me to live in fear because of some brats or some man with a little wooden stick then you need to get your head smashed against the nearest wall! Now where can I get more of this stuff! This food was great! But I need more and I need booze!" Francis said let her fist smashed against the table. It rattled the furniture, plate and made Siesta jumped slightly.

"R-Right! Wait here a moment while bring you seconds." Siesta said quickly as she grabbed the plate and walked away from the table with quick steps. Francis looked at her with a raised brow, but shrugged and leaned back comfortably on her chair.

Siesta on the other hand let the words that Louise's familiar had said to her sink. She narrowed her eyes as she thought of the woman's words.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

After an hour Francis had ate her so much that she felt her belly swell up with the delicious stew. A bottle of wine was on her hand as she took another swig at it and let out a satisfy sigh escaped her. The woman walked in a leisurely pace as she made her way to Louise's room.

In an hour she had eaten, drank and made small talk with some of the maids and cooks. Siesta herself had returned a couple of times and mostly babbled on about her work and about the Academy. Francis halfheartedly listened to it, but had been interrupted from then relax and somewhat welcoming atmosphere when another maid had told her that her Master wished for her to go back to the little spitfire's room.

After a couple of minutes she stole a bottle of wine and drank, better for her to be drunk before she faced the little girl. Unfortunately the wine wasn't as strong as the stuff she used to drink back in the day or even as strong as the booze that she drank at the bar last night.

Still it tasted great.

After a few minutes, Francis reached for the room that belonged to her Master. She opened the door with her right hand, as the other kept a firm grasp on the wine and opened the door. What met her eyes made her eyes go a little wide.

Louise stood with her back turned towards her dressed in her nightgown. That wasn't what had surprised her, what actually had surprised was the many types of chains, rope, whips and many other items that could inflict pain lied around.

The door closed behind her, which caused for Louise to turn around and faced her with an imperiously annoyed face. Francis eyes lowers to the girls hands and noted the rather long and unused whip.

"Ah so you finally arrive…familiar. Good, are you ready to face your punishment?" Louise asked, annoyance and barely contained glee exuded from her tone at the question.

Francis looked at Louise and opened her mouth…

Before the woman let her words escaped she reminded herself that the wine here wasn't as strong as what she was used to, no matter how many cups she drank or the fact that the bottle in her hand was nearly empty, and she herself had quite the strong liver…unfortunately while the wine couldn't get her plastered like she wanted, it still made her a little tipsy.

…which meant that she was about to say something stupid.

"Your one hell of a kinky little girl aren't you?" Not the stupidest thing Francis had ever said, but with what she had learned from Louise? She may had just insulted the girl's pride, family and kicked her puppy to death.

It became quite apparent when Louise's smile grew and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"What a naughty, naughty little pirate. I'll be sure to _enjoy_ reducing you into an obedient _dog_!"

And with those words Louise Vallière jumped straight towards a surprise Francis Drake.

For the rest of the night the loud curses from both females, loud snaps of whips and rattles of chains kept everyone in the vicinity awake.

None of the Noble's dare interrupt the disturbing events.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoy that chapter! Leave a review to tell me what you thought.**

 **See you next time!**


	4. You may be a Noble

**Author's Note**

 **So we begin Arc One, but don't worry if you think now we go super serious dark, I'll keep in the humor and the heated interactions between Francis and Louise. But anyway now we're moving onto story instead of character establishment.**

 **Besides that, I got like two questions for you readers.**

 **First one is, is the Author's Note up here alright? Or would it be better to put it down below?**

 **Second one is, for all of those Grand Order players, what do you think about its plot? Seriously man, I've been meaning to get some other thoughts besides mine over the insanity that is that mobile game!**

 **Anyhow, would appreciate if you answer!**

 **Comment Respond Section!**

 **Iskandar06: I'm glad you're liking this story. I'll try and keep updating this story as frequent as possible. Well about the cannon bit, I was never planning on having Rider reveal her firepower this early on and against a weak foe. Even Francis knows not to go overboard, unless it's an order from Louise.**

 **HolyMage Mouto: But of course, it's simply hilarious to see someone so arrogant and bratty get their ego slammed down. And it will be more hilarious with the rest of the Noble's.**

 **Nora Anak: Thanks, already got Arc One all plan out.**

 **LordGhostStriker: Hahaha**

 **Suzululu4moe: I've been working on the dream sequence and I think I found a nice way to represent them. A little hint for when it happens, it will be disorienting.**

 **EternityDragon2610: While I haven't gotten drunk since I don't drink much or at all, I've seen my best friend get hammer.**

 **ArcherShirou: Imagine that without someone to put Louise down or talk back to her…oh yeah, you don't have to, there's the novel online. God, she's so infuriating at times.**

 **The Weeping Prophet: Hahaha, well, blames on me. I made it quite suggestive**

 **Lander Blazer: Well, you just gave me an idea for a scene in the future with the outfit bit. Thanks! About the dream cycle's it should happen pretty soon and you'll get your answers.**

 **About the whip bit, it gets answer in this chapter. And thanks.**

 **Chebrok: I know, I've read many crossover fics where the same storyline occurs as if nothing had change. I mean it's like word for word, quite saddening since the difference is just the change in name of the character you crossed over and some lines.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the support and I hope you keep enjoying the story.**

 **Guest _chapter 3. Jul 23_ : Well delusional thug will be delusional. And Francis would've given them a chance, after all, she's gotta show off.**

 **Emiya Shirou: I know!**

 **Hue: But Of course!**

 **Zaralann: Thanks.**

 **ad: Thank you.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hurried footsteps filled the female dorm halls as the students had woken up to begin their day.

Colbert walked fast with Longueville just a couple of steps behind through the dorm halls. His feet moved fast as he tried to reach his destination, Louise's room. A newly made cloak was tugged on his left arm. The cloak had been given to him by a nearly ignored maid, he had barely grabbed it and didn't even allowed for the woman to finished her sentence. It was of course to replace the one the young strawberry blonde had 'lost'.

The balding professor hadn't exactly believed that the girl had lost her Noble cloak, not when Louise had explained to him her reasons for her disappearance in such a embarrassed manner and with an injured pride. Though the glare the young girl had thrown over her familiar was enough of a sign that the cloak hadn't been merely 'lost'.

Whatever was the case, a new cloak had been made to replace the one 'lost'.

Though of course, Colbert hadn't simply come all the way here to deliver something as simple as the cloak. The reason of course was the human familiar that Louise had summoned.

Just this morning he had made a fascinating discovery concerning the runes that the crimson pink hair familiar had over her chest.

A tired sigh made him turned toward the right and look at the female that had accompanied him. Longueville moved her feet to try and keep up with his, a frown was clear on her expression and her eyes glared at his when he looked at her.

Colbert quickly turned forward, a red blush filled with embarrassment appeared over his cheeks.

After he had made his discovery in the morning he had marched towards the strawberry blonde's room, on the hall outside of his office stood the young secretary, Longuevile, who was tasked to receive some documents from himself. Unfortunately he had ignored her as he walked with a brisk pace and only barely acknowledged her when he had reached the dorms.

"Please Miss Longuevile do forgive me for not minding my surroundings…" Colbert apologized, his face still adverted from the woman's.

"Humph, indeed, not a very Noble like behavior." Longueville's scorned made Colbert clear his throat in embarrassment, he used his staff used to scratch his forehead as an uncomfortable itch had appeared. Longueville had only continued to follow him since she was curious over his discovery and because she needed him in order to complete her current duty.

Still the two continue onward.

The two adults noticed as many Noble girls got out of their rooms with their familiars and noticed the tired expressions on their faces. Many of the girls they passed halfheartedly greeted them or grumbled among themselves in a very un-Noble like manner.

Colber and Longueville reached Louise's room. The man raised his right hand and knocked on the door. No one answered. Colbert turned his head slightly toward the left and eyed Longueville, the woman tilted her head in confusion.

Colbert knocked once more, but like before was met with silence. The man wonder if Louise had already woken up and had gone to the Alviss Dinner Hall for breakfast.

Not moment passed and low, annoyed groaned made him furrowed his brows.

"Miss Vallière? It's Professor Colbert, may I enter?"

There was silence for a moment, then another groan answered him. Colbert eyes narrowed and looked at Longueville. The woman nodded at the door. Colbert understood immediately. He waved his staff and soft clicked was heard. With that Colbert opened the door.

And the sight that greeted him and the young woman left them speechless.

The room was a mess. Books were scattered all over the floor. The bed had been flipped over and thrown near the entrance door. The shatter pieces of vases and tea cups litter the ground, the same for shattered pieces of the desk mirror. Said desk while it stood straight had marks as if it had been whipped, the walls to had the same marks.

In the middle of the room the wooden table along with its chairs had been thrown to the sides, except for one where the room's resident, Louise, sat asleep and on the floor was a bound and gagged familiar.

Said bound and gagged familiar was tied up with a mixture of rope and chains. Her mouth held a piece of torn bedsheets to gagged her and silence her. Her hands, held over her head in an uncomfortable manner, were covered with chains, each finger maliciously segmented through the chains to not allow her escape. Her legs were strung up with a rope, a single chain made its way from the bound legs all the way to the bound hands. And there was another chain around the woman's brown choke collar, put there mockingly and held by Louise who slumbered tiredly.

It was an extreme punishment, all to make the victim suffer. It didn't help that Louise rested her feet on her familiar's back.

The woman's shocking blue eyes looked towards them in annoyance. She let out a huff and rolled her eyes. Her eyes while annoyed, showed how unimpressed she was.

Colbert and Longuevile blinked at the scene in a stupefied manner. The adults stepped in, the man closed the door and looked down on the familiar. Colbert looked at her with pity.

Longueville looked with wide eyes and a cold sweat that rolled down her forehead as she stared down at the woman.

Colbert hadn't noticed Longueville's reaction and cleared his throat loudly. The sound made Louise stirred awake.

"…huh…huh!? Professor Colbert! W-W-What—what can I do for you!?" Louise asked, her face flustered as she stood up, stumbled as she stepped on her familiars back, glared down at her and looked back up at the man. Her reddish brown eyes barely even registered Longueville's presence.

"I came here to deliver your new cloak. But I am…shock by the state of your room and your familiar Miss Vallière." Colbert said as he stepped closer to Louise, Longueville remained back with her eyes locked into the crimson pink hair woman's form.

"Humph, I was merely disciplining this unruly familiar Professor. This stupid pi—commoner resisted, but in the end she can never match up to a real Noble." Louise said proudly, her head tilted up as she smugly looked down on her familiar. The bound woman snorted and gave Louise an amused looked. Louise growled angrily at the look.

"I see…I can understand disciplining a normal familiar, but circumstances here are quite different Miss Vallière…since your familiar is far from normal." Colbert explained.

"Humph, you're entirely right to think this stupid familiar isn't normal. She needs to be punish and educated, if I leave her undomesticated she will surely only cause more damage in the future. Am I correct, familiar?"

The familiar just grumbled to herself in annoyance and looked off to the side. Louise grinded her teeth at the dismissal, walked over to where a seat was, bended over and picked something.

It was a whip.

Faster than anyone could react, Louise whipped her familiar in her right buttock. The familiar let out a surprise muffled yelp and turned toward Louise with raised brow and wide eyes, eyes that clearly asked if the whipped had even been necessary.

Louise just looked off to the side and ignored her.

Colbert blushed at the…situation. He cleared his throat once more once more and Louise looked back at him.

"…well, I can't argue with this. This human is in the end your familiar, so I shall not object over whatever method to deal with her you see fit." Colbert conceded as he looked back Longueville, the woman had finally stopped staring at the bound familiar when she had been whipped, now she just held a calm face. Colbert turned back to the student, walked over to her and offered her the cloak. "Here, take this."

"I am grateful Mister Colbert." Louise said as she took the cloak and looked at it with pride.

"Indeed, Miss Vallière." Colbert said with a nod, he turned toward the still down familiar. "Hmm, I should mention that you must release your familiar. After all, even if she is human, a familiar she still is, and more importantly yours. As such she must accompany you wherever you go."

"Humph, the familiar should stay lock up in here. It will cause no problems for anyone or say stupid things. It might teach her a lesson." Louise said, memories from last night's events filtered into her head.

"Miss Vallière…" Colbert started, a disapproving look clear on his face. Louise remained stubborn over her point, but relented with a sigh.

"I understand Professor Colbert." With that Louise walked over to where the familiar was, Colbert let out a sigh of relief.

Louise reached her familiar, knelt down and unhooked the chains…then hooked them up in a new manner around the woman, a manner that would allow for movement, but still be as uncomfortable as ever.

The bound woman looked at Louise with wide eyes, she then looked down at herself and let out an impressed grunt as she nodded at the handiwork. Louise took the muffled praise with a smug expression.

Colbert blinked in surprised by what had happened, but immediately squashed down his surprised as he had clear look at the woman's chest. Where the runes were located.

Colbert eyes widened in shock.

"… Lífþrasir…" Colbert muttered under his breath, loud enough for everyone to here. Louise looked puzzle by what the man had muttered. Longueville on the other hand…

"What…?" She asked in shock, as she spoke for the first time since she had arrived into the room. Colbert looked at her with an excited expression.

"Miss Longueville! We must hurry, I must speak to the Headmaster of this now!"

"Professor Colbert…?" Louise asked, the man looked at her with distracted eyes.

"Ah? Yes…yes, Miss Vallière please do hurry and put on your proper attire. You shouldn't be late for the breakfast meal and your classes…you already missed a day…" Colbert said distractedly as he walked toward the door to make his exit. Louise blinked.

"Uh…I understand Profess—!" Colbert opened the door and sprinted out. "—or…"

Louise finished lamely, she blinked at the strange actions and looked at Longueville. Said woman stared at the familiar with wide eyes before she too left.

Louise looked down at her familiar with questioning eyes. The bound woman looked up at her Master and shrugged. Louise grunted in annoyance before she went off to cloth herself.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"…and there…we…go!" Louise said with a strained smirk, she nodded to herself in satisfaction and dusted her hands off. She looked down at her well fought work.

The bound and gagged Francis Drake had been tied to a post outside the yard of the Alviss Dinner Hall where other familiars were. Francis looked up at Louise with a raised brow.

Louise let out a smug huff and looked off to the side, there in the halls she saw a black hair maid that walk through the outside passage of the Dinner Hall to head for the kitchen.

"Maid! Come here at once!" Louise order loudly and with her hands on her hip. The maid jumped, startled by the loud shout, she turned toward Louise in surprise. The maid hurriedly walked towards the duo, her steps hurried, head bowed.

"Y-Yes My Lady?" The maid asked with a short stammer, as her surprise melted away. Francis eyes looked up at the maid and they widened slightly as she recognized her.

"Maid, you shall bring only a piece of soggy bread for this unruly familiar here and throw it at the floor where it shall eat it. Do you understand? You will only bring what I have requested and will not assist her. Should you bring something else or help her, there will be consequences."

"Whatever My Lady as order, it shall be done.

Louise nodded at the maid with a dismissive look. Then she looked down at her familiar.

"This is quite befitting for someone like you…familiar. I was going to leave you here for the rest of the day…but in light of what Professor Colbert said…and thanks to your actions the night I summoned you, I shall lessen the extent of your punishment." Louise then leaned forward towards Francis gagged face. "You should be grateful."

Francis snorted and grumbled something not understandable. Louise let out an annoyed huff and walked away, she did not look back as she headed out to eat breakfast.

Once Louise disappeared into the Dining Hall, it left Francis and the maid by themselves.

"So you were punished for your actions…huh, Miss Francis." The maid, Siesta, stated worriedly.

"…!" Francis snorted at that and looked at Siesta with an annoyed look. Siesta smiled bitterly at that.

"Yes, you said yesterday that you had no reason to fear the Nobles…but you can already see what they can do to you. No matter how brave you are…they wil—!"

Siesta words were cut short as the sound of rattling chains silence her. The chains fell off Francis body and pooled down on the floor. Siesta looked surprised by this.

Francis hurriedly shoved her left hand toward the gagged on her mouth and removed viciously. The woman let out a gob of spit after she finally had freed her mouth.

"Sheesh! That little spitfire is skilled with her bounding! Heh, she even had me all confused with those ropes and all those chains for a minute there!" Francis said, praise clear on her tone as she spit a bit more and smirked. Siesta looked at her with wide eyes.

"W-What…? Miss Francis…how…?"

"Hmm? Hey lass, I thought I told you to quit it with this whole 'Miss' business thing?"

"Uh? Oh, right…uh, Francis…" Siesta corrected herself, though she was still surprised. Francis looked at her and chuckled.

"Hehe—! So lass, how 'bout that piece of bread? I'm starving from the little spitfire's efforts yesterday." Francis said, she stood up and stretched her cramp body. "I'm starving here!"

"How…?"

"Hmm…how what? How I got out of those pesky little things? Bah, I could've always gotten out. Just didn't want to keep making the little girl keep on throwing temper tantrums after temper tantrums. Wouldn't want for my little Master to burst her head."

"No…how can you act so carefree? Without any worry or fear? Miss Vallière has made it her goal to punish you in such an inhuman way…to treat you as not even human. You are a just a commoner…and yet…"

"Humph. You still on about that? Didn't I tell you last night? Why should I be quivering in fear, because of the temper tantrum of some little brats? Humph, you really are quite the coward aren't you?" Francis said bluntly and rudely, she held nothing back as she told the maid exactly what she thought.

Siesta looked surprised at the words and hurt. She looked down, her face turned slightly red as shame filled her.

"…you really are fearless, huh?"

"Hah! Of course! I am a woman who will forever sail the world in search for treasure and adventure! For me to stop all of that for something as fickle as fear? Haha—ha! You really going to have be stupid to think something like that!"

Siesta looked at her in surprised. A smiled blossom on the young maid's face as her eyes gained a shine of admiration.

"That confidence…I hope I can one day gain your bravery."

"Humph, hope…huh? Well to bad you'll never be brave then."

"What?" Siesta froze when the crimson pink hair woman had uttered those words. The black hair girl took a step back as hurt filled her at the careless and blunt words.

"Hmm, what do you mean 'what'? You said 'I hope'. Words like that are practically poison lass! Life isn't about 'I hope' or 'maybe's' or 'if's' or whatever! You either do or you don't. What comes after that…well it's up to you to know how to handle it." Francis said with ease as she finished her stretches, bent down, picked down the chains and walked toward the direction of the kitchen.

Siesta stayed in place, her eyes locked on Francis's back in silence. Her dark eyes then lowered themselves toward her own hands. She clenched them tightly.

"Either do…or don't…" Siesta muttered, eyes still locked on her fists. A few seconds later she looked up and saw that Francis had made some distance from her. A smile cross on her face. "Who would've thought…that such a strong person could exist…"

Siesta the walked towards Francis with hurried steps.

"Ah! What for me Miss Francis!"

"Sheesh! Again with the Miss thing!?"

 **.**

.

.

.

Francis Drake devoured her food and drank her wine with the utmost gusto.

The woman sat on the same table as yesterday's night, provided by the little maid, Siesta. She grabbed the last few pieces of food from her plate, shoved it into her mouth, grabbed the wine bottle, took a swig of it and finally gulped everything down.

Once the food had reached her stomach she let out a satisfy belch and collapsed further into her seat. She looked around.

The cooks worked just as hard with their food as last night. The maid kept on going out and coming in with food or empty plates in what seemed like a never ending loop.

Siesta entered the kitchen, turned her head towards Francis direction and smiled as she noticed the empty plate. The young maid made her way over to the crimson pink air woman.

"Miss Francis, did you enjoy the food?"

" _Hrm, stop the Miss crap…_ yeah, yeah, I'm full! Food was pretty good…a little too hard around the edges, but good nonetheless!"

"Hehe, it's because those dishes are mostly left overs that staff members get to eat." Siesta clarified with a small smile. Francis nodded her head after she heard that.

"Hm, aye, makes sense. Noble's get the richest dishes."

"Yes…we don't exactly get the opportunity to even eat a sample of those rich dishes." Siesta said with a nod. "The Noble's always find something to complain about and the cooks get tired of always having to cook so many different meals in such a short manner of time. So we don't even get a taste in respect for their efforts and appease the Noble's."

Francis hummed, looked off to the sides where the cooks worked furiously. Chicken, soup, neatly cut fruits, cake and many, many other exquisite foods were prepared. And the maids came in, grabbed the silver trays full of the freshly made food and walked away hurriedly to serve their lords.

Francis snorted at that.

"Typical, nobles always get handed the nicest stuff around. Hehe, like little babes they clench their tiny little hands around their riches…"

"Yeah, that's what Nobility is like…but everyone here gets by. The pay is good, and while the treatment is unfair, it's much better than from what we've heard."

"Hehe, makes it all the more satisfying when you take all those things under their noses." Francis said in amusement, her eyes close and hands behind her back as she got comfortable in her seat.

Siesta on the other hand, sat straight with a look of shock and confusion.

"Wait…are you…a…a thief?" Siesta asked, uncertainty and worry filled her voice.

"Heh—didn't I already tell you lass? I am an adventurer! And in my adventures I looked for unexplored places that exist in the world! And for the vast riches of gold and silver!" Francis answered with a smirk as she slumped further into her comfortable seating position.

"…Miss Francis…you almost sound like a…"

"Humph. Take it as you will lass! A thief, a pirate, a scoundrel or a degenerate, I don't give a damn about those words! I live my life by the tip of my ship and by the enjoyment that it brings. Whether you or others accept it or don't matters little to me." Francis answers confidently with her eyes closed.

"…" Siesta looked at Francis with an unreadable expression when the woman finished her speech. Francis stretched her body and groaned in satisfaction.

A blonde maid came into the kitchen, the woman was in her late thirty's, her body round and with a tired expression, yet her eyes were as stern as steel. The blonde maid set down her silver tray down, let out a breath escaped her lips and pulled out a napkin. She dried off the sweat that had gather on her forehead with the cloth and put it away.

The blonde looked around and saw Siesta, she walked towards the younger maid.

"Siesta? What are you doing?" The blond asked as she came near Siesta. Said maid jumped slightly, startled by the voice and looked back in surprise.

"Ah! Corine! I'm sorry! I was just making sure that Miss Francis was satisfied with her morning meal."

"Humph, why are you serving that woman for? She's a commoner like the rest of us here, in fact, she should be working like the rest of us and earning those meals instead of sitting down there and relaxing like some Noble." The blond, Corine, scolded with her hands on her hips. Other maids and cooks stopped their activities as they looked curiously at the scene.

"Corine!" Siesta called out as she stood up from her seat, hands place on her lap. "Please there's no need to be so harsh! Miss Francis had been severely punished by Miss Vallière becau—!"

"Of course that girl there was going to get punished! Did you even hear all the things she spouted last night? It's a wonder that she is even sitting there contently!" Corine exclaimed angrily, some maids behind her nodded in agreement. Siesta cringe and looked down as she thought how lucky Francis was.

Francis let out a dissatisfied grunt, this caught the attention of Siesta and the blonde maid.

"Miss Francis?" Siesta asked as she tilted her head.

"Sheesh, it's been a full day with me not doing much of anything around here except sleep and get whip by the little spitfire! Hrmm…I need to do something." Francis said, hand under chin as she looked off to the ceiling with a curious gaze.

"Incredible…I've never met a commoner that cared so little for authority or promised of punishment from a Noble. Are you stupid or something girl?" Corine asked in irritation.

Francis turned her blue eyes toward the blonde maid, raised an eyebrow and let out a loud laugh.

"Ha—! Respect authority? I sure as hell ain't going to give _that_ to a bunch of little brats playing adult you old bat!" Francis said with a smirk clear on her lips.

"Why you…!" Corine trembled in anger at the remark against her age and took a step forward. She stopped midway, took a deep breath and calmed herself. She shot an irritated glare at Francis. "Do not think of yourself as to be above the rest of us here you, 'old hag'…"

"…" Francis smirk fell at that, her blue eyes gained an irritated shine to them.

"You may be a familiar summoned by a Noble, but a commoner you still are. And I will certainly not have someone who is meant to serve the Noble's as well be lazing around while others work!" Corine finished her rant with a stomp and a glare.

"But Corine—!" Siesta started, but was harshly shush by a glare of the older woman.

"But nothing, Siesta get to work! And as for you, 'old hag'…you will be joining Siesta as well."

Francis let out an annoyed growled at nickname the old bat had given her. Her lips quirked up into a hostile smirk, though, her eyes had gained some curiousness as to what the old blonde had in mind.

"Really now?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siesta looked as many, many sweet and delicious deserts were placed on the silver tray for the breakfast of the Nobles by the other maids. The black hair maid tilted her towards the right and saw that her companion of the day made her way towards the tray with an amused look.

It was Francis suited up in maid outfit similar to hers. The chest piece strained against her breast, the white apron had tomato sauce stained on it and looked as if it had been there for some time. The woman moved her hands to hide her crimson pink hair away in a large lace headpiece that covered most of her hair. At that Siesta tilted her head curiously.

The familiar reached Siesta, her hands still work to hide away her hair, her blue eyes looked at the maid for a second before they lowered onto her own outfit. Off by the exit of the kitchen the blond maid, Corine, nodded in satisfaction at her work and picked up her own tray to continue with her duties.

"I'm sorry for Corine being so harsh on you. She really dislikes people not taking their duties seriously."

"Humph, I don't really blame her. I would kick my own crew asses just to get them to start working if I ever found them screwing around during business! I don't begrudge the old bat, in fact, I think she was being too soft!" Francis said, with her eyes close and a smirk firmly on place. Siesta giggled at that.

"That seems rather harsh Miss Francis."

"Humph, don't feel sorry for those rascals, they could always use nice wake up call. I don't exactly enjoy having people screwing me around." Francis said rudely with a slight grimace, but then she stopped with her hair and looked up in thought.

"Miss Francis?"

"Hm? Ho~! Just wondering why I've been letting a little brat and old bat push me left and right...hmm, seems I've been enjoying people being rough on me, eh lass?" Francis asked with a smirk as she bumped her raised up elbow against the younger girl shoulder.

Siesta's face lit up red at the innuendo.

"Um…p-please Miss Francis…"

"Heh—getting flustered are we? Or are you excited?"

"…" Siesta face reddened even more at that and she bowed her head down. Francis let out a laughed at that. After a moment, Francis finally finished up hiding her hair away.

"There we go…" Francis said in satisfaction as she raised her eyes up to try and looked at her handiwork. Siesta's embarrassment gave away as she looked curiously at Francis.

"Hum, Miss Francis…why did you hide your hair?"

"Humph, ain't it obvious lass? I'm trying to avoid getting seen by the little spitfire. Wouldn't want for her pretty little face to scrunch up into a horrible mush, hm?"

"Oh…right. I really wouldn't want to face an angry Noble…especially after disobeying her direct orders…" Siesta said timidly as she looked down and fear rose deep within her as she remembered when la Vallière had commanded her just to give her the bread with the threat for punishment if she dared disobey.

Francis smirked at Siesta's words.

"Aye, a real troublemaker you're turning out to be lass." Francis said simply and looked down at the tray. Siesta looked at the woman and jumped slightly when the woman went up to gather the tray.

"Please be careful."

"You worry too much lass! Now hurry up and lead the way, wouldn't want to have a bunch prissy little kid's start to bitch and moan, hm?" Francis said as she lifted up the silver tray quite easily. Siesta looked at her with wide eyes and nodded, already gotten used to the way the woman spoke.

"Right!"

With that they walked out of the kitchen.

The two women made their way to the middle table in the Hall. The Noble's ignored them, laughed at their own jokes or conversations. Siesta picked up the deserts from the silver tray that Francis held and placed them down on the table before various Nobles. The Noble's brushed them off without care.

While Siesta place down the deserts, Francis eyes darted off to the side in search for her little Master. There she saw Louise as she ate in silence, she paid no mind to her surroundings or to the people around her.

Francis snorted at that.

Soon afterwards, Siesta and Francis made their further into their side of the table until they reached a group of boy friends as they talked with some blond, who looked like their packed leader. Francis recognized the blonde and his friends as the ones who she te ased yesterday night.

Siesta began to place the plates down on the table, while they ignored her in favor of talking among themselves.

"Whoa Guiche, you spend the night with a first year yesterday!?" One of the boys questioned the blond, Guiche, excitedly.

"Shush you, the exploits of a man should not be heard by the other roses he has taken pleasures in." Guiche said as he twirled a stick with rose petals dramatically over his face.

"Haha—man, I wish I had your talent with woman. I really needed that kind of relaxation after what that commoner that the Zero ' _summoned_ ' put us through last night." Another boy said as he leaned back on his chair with a pained expression. Guiche hummed in agreement.

"Indeed, for a commoner she bloomed exceptionally. Too bad she has been damage by the struggle that is life for a commoner." Guiche said with a sad huffed. "Though even a torn rose can be appreciated."

"Oh Founder, Guiche you'll hit anything that has breast and a vagina huh?" Another boy asked in mocked surprise.

"How dare you say such thing!? I shall not stand such accusations! And for your information, I shall not hit anything!" Guiche called out in indignation at the remark. "My attention can only span towards the most exquisite of roses, not to the common or rotten ones."

"Hmm, wait a minute, isn't Montmorency your lover?" The boy that had spoken first asked, this caused Guiche to sputter as the question caught him off guard.

Francis smirked as she heard the boys speak and about the supposed skirt chaser before her. Siesta finished her duties, rubbed her hands together to get rid of some crumbs of the cake she had served out of her hands and prepared to walked, but noticed how Francis confidently held the silver tray with one hand and move to stand behind the blond Noble.

Siesta eyes widened when she saw Francis lips part.

"Well, well, if it ain't the little rascals from yesterday, hmm?" Francis called out with an amused smirk. Guiche and his friends looked behind them, the blonde's eyes widened as he recognized her.

"It is you, the commoner that was brought here by our dear Zero."

"Aye, and look at you. Yesterday I thought of you as nothing but a little brat with his own head stick up his arse…" Francis rude words made the boys look at her in shock, not used to being spoken in such a manner. Francis smirked at their reaction. "But now I found out that you are a fine skirt chaser…hmm, what's wrong this rose not good enough for you?"

The familiar of Louise placed her right hand on her hip and pushed out her chest as she smirk down on him.

"W-W-What—!? Y-You are extremely arrogant commoner, to talk with a Noble in such a way…" Guiche trailed off his tirade as he took a look at the familiar, rose petal covered wand covered the lower side of his mouth as he checked the woman's body out. "Hmm…but I can understand where such confidence comes from. Even if you are a commoner, we Nobles can appreciate such majestic figure, though that scar of yours would be quite the case of controversy for Nobles. After all, Noble man having a damage mistress? That is quite unconceivable."

"Ho~" Francis drawled out as she looked down on Guiche, Siesta by her side placed a hand over her mouth and chest in worry. Guiche closed his eyes and hummed in satisfaction.

"Luckily for you, my family, the Gramont, are a family very connected with the military. And we Gramont men tend to find such…rough features quite appealing." Guiche finished as he opened his eyes and gave the 'commoner' a winning smile, one that he had used with many girls. The smile made them swoon and fall head over heels for him. He had expected the same to happen with the familiar woman, no, he especially thought that she would react that way. After all, why would this woman brave to talk with him in such a manner?

He was quite surprised when the woman smirked grew in size and looked predatorily. Guiche gulped at that, shuffled slightly in his sit as he looked up at the woman.

"Well, well what a very nice tongue you got there you little rascal! And what a very nice way to use it to! But…" Francis said as she walked closer to Guiche, placed the silver tray on the table and grin at the blond.

"Eep!" The blond let out a startled yelp when Francis fingers roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look directly at her. By now many Noble's had turned to look at the scene at the familiar loud voice. Many Noble's gasp at the return of that _wretched commoner_. Others, females, had suddenly stood up as the Commoner had laid hands on their man.

One strawberry blonde Noble had turned sharply with wide, shock eyes to where Francis was, then out to the exit of the Dinner Hall and back to Francis.

"But what do you think lad? Think you can use that tongue of yours to lap my cunt and quench some of that thirst of yours?" Francis said with a grin as she held the blonde Noble in her grasp.

"A…I-I-I-I…." Guiche's face went completely red at the words, his breath haggard, eyes focused on Francis blue ones as he tried to come up with a response.

Noble's around them gasp, blushed, growled, shouted in outrage, looked disgusted, the reaction around them were varied as they saw the scene and heard the indecent words.

One dark skin redhead laughed her head off, she fell off her sit unceremoniously to the floor, she cared little for the fact that she was on the floor or how this went against the image of the confident, head held high, sultry seductress of a woman she had portrayed herself to be. For her, the scene that had occurred was hilarious.

Especially with Guiche's response.

"I-I o-of course! The taste of a rose is most definitely something a Noble, such as myself, must enjo—!" Guiche snapped his mouth shut, as he realized just what he had said. And most importantly, how loud he had said it. His body shook at that and felt Francis fingers leave his chin. With frightful eyes, Guiche turned to survey the area.

And found every eyes on him.

"Eep!" Guiche squeaked at the attention, turned away from them and cringed when he noticed a chestnut-colored hair girl with a distraught expression marched towards him. The girl reached them, tears on her eyes, shot a jealous look at Francis and then looked down at Guiche with a sad expression.

"Lord Guiche…did last night mean anything to you?" The chestnut haired girl asked sadly.

"Wait, Katie, please you must understand my heart belongs t—!" Guiche attempted to salvage the situation, but was cut short when the girl, Katie, cried uncontrollably and fell down on her knees.

"Aye, aye, I think I underestimated the tongue of yours if you have little lasses spilling their eyes for you! Hahaha—quite the skill you have there you rascal!" Francis exclaimed with a big grin as she mocked the blond Noble. This made said Noble become angry.

"How dare you…thanks to your thoughtlessness and lust! You have broken the heart of a beautiful rose! And not only that…you have made her cry!" Guiche exclaimed dramatically, his rose wand in hand as he twirled it around in and covered his mouth with in a dramatic manner. "Do not worry Katie, my beautiful rose! I shall protect you honor by punishing this lustful flower!"

Francis heard Siesta gasp, the woman ignored it as she grin even further. For her it was obvious that the blond was trying to save face. And the Noble's around could tell as well, though they seemed to cheer for the blond to deliver punishment on her.

The Servant just grinned.

"What a beast! You are about to take me right here!? And in front of everyone!? Aye, I've never met such a man with balls as big as yours!"

"…" Guiche fell silent at the words and looked at the woman with a blank expression. Everyone in the Diner fell silent as well.

Then someone laughed, followed by another and another and another. Nearly the entire Hall was drowned out by the laughter of amused Nobles, the minority were filled with scoffs of disgust when they heard those words.

The laughter fell silent when a drilled-hair blond approached Guiche with a deadly expression.

Guiche's face turned pale when he noticed her, his wand slipped off his fingers.

"Guiche…" The blond girl started, her voice low and menacing.

"Montmorency the Fragrance, please, don't twist your rose-like face in anger! I beg of yo—!"

"Shut up!" Montmorency shouted with a vicious glare. The blonde boy did as he was told, his body stood straight as he was look down upon by the drilled-hair blonde. "I knew…I just knew that you were making moves on one of the first year students!"

"Please, Montmor—!" Guiche tried to placate to the girl, but was silence when the blonde girl raised her right hand and slapped him with all her might.

Guiche fell down on the, his left cheek red, the boy's eyes look up at the blonde's in fear and immediately look down at the floor as he noticed the murderous glare.

"But not only are you doing such things with that first year there…" Montmorency spat out as she shot a glare at Katie, said girl flinched at the look. "You are so incapable of keeping your lust in your pants that you would even go after a commoner!? And not just any commoner! But one affiliated with the likes of the Zero!"

"Montmorency…my dear…my rose, plea—!"

"Silence! I don't want to hear another word out your filthy mouth!" The drilled-hair girl said venomously as she glared down at Guiche. The blond snapped his mouth shut and looked down at the floor in fear.

Montmorency huffed in anger at the down Guiche, then turned her gaze upon the familiar of Louise dressed in her maid outfit. The drilled-hair Noble gave her a look of disgust and walks up to her.

Francis for her part stood her ground, her giant grin had been reduced down to an amused smirk and looked as the blond approached her.

"Miss Francis…!" The Servant heard Siesta called out to her in concern, but the Hero dismissed the concern. Francis Drake was quite curious to see how things would turn out.

Montmorency got right in front of the familiar, reached out with her left hand and ripped off her headgear. Crimson pink hair showered down and revealed itself to those who had not recognized her.

Francis saw from the corner of her eyes how Louise had stood up abruptly and gave her a heated glare. Francis's eyes focused back to Montmorency.

"How dare you…a simple commoner believing herself to be able to talk so freely, to disrespect, to be so arrogant! You stupid, dumb harlot! How dare you even think of gazing upon us Noble's with such defiant eyes!" Montmorency growled out in anger.

The drill-hair Noble's words made the Noble's around, cheer for her. Some of them applauded, others stood up and toasted for Montmorency. Said girl took in the praises with a satisfied smile, her arms crossed and her head tilted back to look down on Francis.

"How dare you, speak to la Vallière's familiar in such a way!" A frustrated voiced called out, everyone turned toward the direction from where the voice came. There Louise walked in a brisk manner towards Francis. Siesta jumped back, as Louise nearly ran her over. "No one here should dare spe—!"

"Oh will you shut up already about that commoner being you familiar!?" Montmorency interrupted in exasperation, she rolled her eyes. "We all know what your magical abilities amount for Louise… _Zero!_ So can you stop with the theatrics and with mending that broken ego of yours! You haven't fool anyone here and you won't in the future! Because you will forever be Louise the **_ZERO!_** "

With those harsh and sharp words, the Nobles who spectated the entire scene erupted into mocking laughter. They pointed at Louise, made comments that were lost in a storm of mockery and shot at her condescending glares.

Louise looked around the hall. Her face turned red from anger, but just as quickly lost its color and emotion and fell into a deep cold expression. But that barely lasted more than a second as the strawberry blonde look down at the floor, her teeth bare and her shoulder shook a little.

The action did not escaped Francis Drake eyes, though she did nothing but stand there. Her amuse smirk had been reduced further as her lips just being slightly quirked up.

"Montmorency, my dear, please…no, I beg of you, calm down…let us resolv—!" Guiche chimed in from the floor as he got to his knees, once more he tried to placate his scornful lover, but like before he was silence by the harsh glare of Montmorency.

"You…shut up. I'll deal with you later." Montmorency said in a deadly tone. The tone and the words made Guiche looked down at the floor in fright. The action of course caused for the flock of Noble's to join in.

"Whoa Guiche, who would've thought that you were so whipped!" A Noble boy mocked and incited even more laughter from the Noble's.

Montmorency nodded in satisfaction at the mockery that Guiche was receiving, then she looked down at Katie. The first year flinched at the look.

"As for you, have you no shame? Do you go around spreading your legs for every boy that is in a relationship in this Academy like some common whore?" Montmorency said with a sneer on her face. Katie looked up, startled and hurt.

"N-N-No! I would never—I would never do such a thing!"

"Oh? But you did!" Montmorency accused with a great amount of viciousness.

"B-But Lady Montmorency…I-I didn't know…I would have never thought that you and Lord Guiche were together! Lord Guiche even dissuade any thoughts I had of him having another lover!"

"…I see, then, there's only one option. Swear it." Montmorency said after a moment. Katie looked surprised.

"What?"

"Swear it. Swear it upon your honor, upon your pride as a Noble and upon the name of Founder Brmir that you held no knowledge of Guiche's relationship with me…and that you will never, under no circumstance, approach or interact with Guiche ever again." Montmorency demanded, a cold expression on her face. Katie's face grew paled at the demand and looked towards Guiche, who still looked down in shame.

Even though she had been two-time by Guiche, she had grown to fall in love with the blond Noble. It hurt, but for Katie, it hurt even more to be kept away forcefully from the young man. But in the end, she fear the wrath that Montmorency had exhibit more than the feelings that had started too developed for Guiche. The chestnut-color hair girl bowed her head and sighed in distress.

"I swear on my honor and upon Founder Brimir…that I knew nothing and that I will stay away from Lord Guiche…"

"Good, now you may go." Montmorency dismissed the first year with ease and turned to look at Francis and Louise with a harsh glare. Katie stood up, tears rand down her face and went back to her seat.

Francis Drake smirked at the blonde girl.

"Quite the possessive rascal, hm? Not willing to share, to even let your man some room to breathe? Aye, you're the sort to never let go of what you thinks of yours, hmm?" Francis hummed as she looked at the hair-drilled girl with an appraising smirk. Montmorency glare intensified at the words.

"Will you shut up!" Louise whispered harshly, her head still bowed, fist tightly clenched.

"Even now your commoner dare speaks like that to a Noble, Zero!? Tell me, did you set her up with this? Did you set her up to go and seduce Guiche for you!?" Montmorency demands loudly and angrily.

"W-What!? Why would I want anything to do with that skirt chasing flop!?" Louise defended herself, her face looked defiant as she placed her hands on her hip and glared at the drilled-hair blonde. "My _FAMILIAR_ here, ever since her summoning has been acting like some unruly dog. I've taken measures, with the use of a whip, to educate her on a proper etiquette…as you probably already know, since we were not exactly silent during the entire night."

Louise words made the male audience tilt their heads in wonder of what she meant, while the second year female Nobles groan in exasperation as they understood exactly what she meant.

Montmorency nodded her head and stared right at Louise.

"Yes…yes, I am aware of your actions, no, I believe every girl here is probably aware of all the ruckus you caused. But, from where I stand, it is as plain as day that you failed. For that reason, I shall take over."

"What!?"

"Did you not hear Zero? I said I shall take over the education of…your _familiar_ …" Montmorency said with distaste. "This _education_ , though, will be a duel, a duel performed in front of everyone here!"

With those words Montmorency gestured to everyone present, the Noble's cheer at that.

"Montmorency…you…!" Louise growled at the blond, she took a step back and glared at her fellow Noble.

"Yes, a duel it is! And this duel will have some stipulations! When your familiar loses you, Zero la Vallière, will bend your knees and beg for forgiveness!"

"…" Louise face crunched into a frown, her pride screamed in anger at the demand, yet she could not say no to them. If she did, then her pride would receive even more damage. She let out a shaky breath, ready to accept the demands—

"But that's not the only stipulation, no, my final demand for this duel is that when your commoner loses, she will leave!"

"What!?"

"That dirty commoner will pay the price of not only meddling in with Guiche…she will pay for insulting the pride of a Noble! When that commoner learns her place, she will leave this Academy and stop pretending to be your familiar!"

Louise takes a step back at the declaration of Montmorency and looks down at the floor in worry. She had to accept the challenge, there was simply no way out for her. If she denied the challenge then she would've insulted the la Vallière name and everything it stood for. Not only would her pride be damaged, but she would be incapable to look at her family straight in their eyes.

For their gaze would be filled with shame.

And yet, if her familiar lost…then Francis would have to go away, because of the misconception that her classmates had about the pirate woman not being her summon. That woman may be a pirate, but she was still a commoner, and a commoner could never beat a true Noble.

Memories filtered into her head, memories from the first night she met the woman who had caused her more headaches than she could've count. Those memories, for a sliver of a second, brought some kind of hope into her heart.

And it was because of that she hesitated and allowed for Francis Drake, to take the reins of the situation and answer the challenge the only way she knew how.

Nobody noticed from where or when the woman pulled out two flintlock, they had no answer for how they appeared. But they flinched and reached unconsciously for their wands when they saw the woman hold her weapons casually.

Francis held her right flintlock by her waist and the left one rested comfortably against her left shoulder as her index finger lightly pressed against the trigger. The stance was casual, yet the grin on her face spoke nothing but danger.

"Ho~? What you want is to have a fight you little rascal? Fine by me then, let's go!" Francis challenged as she took a step forward, grin still in place. Guiche crawled away at the dangerous look from Francis, Montmorency unconsciously took a step back, a fearful look appeared on her face and then she glared at the woman.

"No." Montmorency said plainly, those words made Francis stop for a second.

"What?" Francis said flatly as she stared at the blond, Louise herself looked up in surprise as well.

"I said no, do you expect that an honorable duel with Noble will be fought with such distasteful weapons? I refuse to have a commoner wield such weapons in such duel."

"Hmm? Sounds to me like you're just afraid you rascal." Francis shot back with a mocking smirk. She huffed, when an elbow was buried in her right sides, courtesy of an irritated Louise.

"Humph, what a typical response from a commoner, it makes it appear so disgusting when it comes from a whore like you." Montmorency said with a sneer. "No Noble fears a commoner, it is simply an insult to our pride to deal with such unrefined and simple weapons. We Noble's fight with the utmost dignity and honor. And you expect me to lower myself to your level? Fool!"

"…" Louise glares at Montmorency, while Francis by her side stood casually as she heard the blonde girl's reasons with an amused expression.

"Even if such weapons are forbidden in this duel, I still demand retribution for the slight against my pride and the rest of my fell Noble's for the words of your commoner, Zero. Whether she finds an honorable weapon like a blade or fights barehanded matters little to me because this duel will happen no matter what!"

Louise eyes shrank from frustration, this was bad, she realized that very quickly. The memories from that night, the night when her unruly familiar saved her from that disowned Noble and his group commoners. That woman had proven herself to be strong and capable, but she had proven herself strong and capable thanks to her weapons.

If those flintlocks of hers were taken out, then what?

Francis Drake would lose.

Francis Drake would lose and would have to leave.

Francis Drake would lose and Louise's pride would be smeared down on the floor.

Francis Drake would lose and Louise would not be able to face her family.

 _Francis Drake would lose._

Louise breathed erratically at that bit of information, sweat poured down from her forehead…and she grew annoyed as she caught sight of her once and forever natural enemy.

"Is that not a little unfair? Montmorency the Fragrance." A sultry and mocking voice called from behind the blonde girl. Montmorency turned around and glared at the intruder.

There stood Kirche Zerbst, right hand on hip with a coy smile on her face. She winked playfully at Francis and Louise. The crimson pink hair woman responded with an amused huff, Louise with an exasperated one.

"What do you want Kirche the Ardent?" Montmorency asked in irritation.

"What I want? Well Montmorency dear, what I want is for you to give that familiar a fighting chance that's all." Kirche said with ease as she leaned back in a comfortable stance.

"Y-You expect me— _ME!?_ To give this…this _harlot_ a fighting chance? Ha—oh Kirche, I had at least believed that you were far more intelligent than that." Montmorency said as she shook her head and glared at the redhead. "It would appear that you still are just a barbarian, and a barbarian who spreads her leg for every boy that she comes across."

"But of course! Come now Montmorency the Fragrance, my runic name is the 'the Ardent'! A passion which burns and captivates every boy that I encounter! Isn't that right boys!?" Kirche called out to the male Noble's around her, quite a few of them blushed and looked away, much to the dismay of their female companions. "But you see, how I hold this passion, how I smolder them into my fire, I do it with a great amount of dignity and honor you see."

"What!? You…you have a lot of guts to come here and speak in such a manner to me like that, Kirche!"

"Oh~! But it's true! You talk about a duel were there's honor and dignity, but you here are more than ready to beat unfairly on such an amusing commoner? Oh my! Talk about the hypocrisy!" Kirche exclaimed with a hand on her forehead as she gasp dramatically in indignation, though the smirk on her face spoke different volumes.

"Ha—you expect me to be fair with this commoner!? Please, this is but punishment for her transgr—!"

"Ah, ah!" Kirche interrupted Montmorency as she shook her finger. "Didn't you call this a duel? An honorable duel at that? Or are you retracting that statement in front of everyone here and will go against your own words I wonder?"

"…" At those words Montmorency snapped her mouth shut and glared furiously at the redhead. Guiche looked at the entire scene in cower shock. Kirche just gave another wink to an amused Francis and a surprised Louise, as she crossed her arms and went in for the final blow.

"How about allowing our _precious_ Louise's familiar time to procure a weapon, hmm? Seems like the most honorable and dignified choice, don't you think?"

Montmorency remained silent, as she glared daggers into the redhead entire form. Then she looked back at Louise and Francis with gritted teeth.

"Fine…" Montmorency muttered.

Louise let out a relief sigh, still annoyed and angry with her familiar. Francis chuckled at that, brought her hands down and dispelled her weapons out of view of everyone present. Kirche nodded with satisfied smirk.

But the three noticed when Montmorency's eyes gained shine, a sinister shine as she smiled at Louise and gave a brief smirk to Kirche. Both Noble's tense at the look.

"Fine. I accept this, that commoner may have the time to find a suitable weapon. In fact, I shall give our _'precious Louise's familiar'_ even more time to prepare. Tomorrow is the day of the Void and it will give that harlot ample time to prepare, while I, mend to my broken heart." Montmorency said with her right hand on her hip and the left hand over her heart.

The blonde's word caught quite the reaction out of the crowed of Noble's.

"Ah, that poor, poor Montmorency! To deal with such insulting dilemma!" A girl said in sympathy.

"Why does she stay with Guiche? Hasn't he already broken her heart enough!?" A boy asked in irritation.

"It's love! Montmorency's love truly knows patience and tolerance! Such heart is irreplaceable!" Another boy said in admiration.

"Damn that Zero! Always causing trouble!" A girl said in anger.

"Yeah Zero! Just because you can't do the summoning right doesn't mean that you can just bring a commoner off the streets!"

With that the Noble's booed at Louise, who took the negative reaction with a cold and steel-like expression. While the jeers and mockery of her peers never reached to this level, her heart did not falter as she took it all with a resolve of steel.

Only her eyes showed emotions, and those emotions were not one of sadness but of anger.

And Francis smirked widely at that look, her lips twitched, her shoulder shook and…

"Hahahahahahahaha—!" She laugh, loudly, unrestrainedly and to her fullest. The woman's laughter stopped everyone's words and made them all look at her in shock and irritation. Francis kept on laughing more as she looked around at everyone as her look settled finally on Louise.

Louise glared at her and mouthed off silently _'When we get back to my room you better pray that I grow tire of whipping you.'_

Francis laughed subsided into a chuckle as she look away from Louise and toward Montmorency, who glared at her with anger.

"Something funny?" The blonde girl asked.

"Ho~! Aye, aye! I just find it always amusing when noble's talk so dramatically, sheesh, is like all that can come out your mouths is bullshit." Francis said, her head shook as she smiled at her 'opponent'. Louise's glare on Francis intensified.

"You…" Montmorency growled out at the woman.

"Hmm, still those conditions of yours are pretty good. A find deal for a woman who want to mark her territory!" Francis exclaimed with smirk.

"Pi—Familiar, just shut up already!" Louise shouted as she grabbed Francis right arm and tried to pull her away, but with no success. Montmorency glared harder.

"But…" Francis continued, she pulled her right arm up and brought her index finger up. The action made Louise nearly loose her balance and glared spitefully at her familiar. "This kind of transactions are a no go, you rascal."

"What, are you backing out? Is that it? I see, so you fe—!" Montmorency said with spite, but was caught off by Francis.

"Ah, ah! No you rascal! This kind of things need to have equality! Is like a bet, you can't have me bet my entire house while you just bet a piece of paper! That's as dumb and stupid as you can get! You see? What I'm saying is that for this business deal to be over, there must be an equivalent exchange, a fifty-fifty from both sides. You win and you get your boy-toy over there, you get me gone off the picture and you get to torment your _precious Louise_ all the while!"

Louise twitched at the 'precious' comment, it was the third time she had gotten call that and she was annoyed by it. Francis continued as a shrewd look pass over her features.

"But if I win, what does that leave me and my precious little spitfire her?"

" _Spitfire!_ " Louise's indignant shout went unnoticed as Montmorency glared at Francis and said woman smirk in delight.

" _If_ …and I mean **_IF_** , you win, then you get to stay."

"Not good enough." Francis reply came as quick as lightning. The drill-hair blonde glared.

"Why you ungrateful harl—!"

"Hmm, that pride of yours seems like it really means a load of shit if you can't even hear out the pretty little words of this _torn flower_." Francis mocked with a grin as she used the same praises as Guiche, the words got to Montmorency as she growled and glare at her as her face went red.

Guiche winced at the words.

Kirche laughed at the words.

"Fine! I will accept whatever meaningless conditions you have in mind! Not that it would matter! You will still lose!" Montmorency angrily shouted.

"Hahahahaha—good! Then lets finished the deal you rascal!" Francis said as she crossed her arms and walked towards Montmorency. She reached the Noble and both looked at each other in the eye. Francis smirked. "First thing should you lose, is that you, little rascal, will follow every and each order that I give you without question. Think of it as if you were part of a crew!"

Louise winced and her face fell into the palm of her hands at the words. Montmorency would never accept such deal! Her familiar was just st—!

"I accept!" Louise head snapped up in surprise.

"What…?" Her silent question was one shared by many, especially by Guiche. It was only moments later that they understood why the blond had accepted such insane deal.

Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency was angry, no her anger had gone beyond the point that one could call it even anger. She burned so brightly that she could not be reasoned with anymore. Montmorency's anger at Francis may had been genuine, but it was one where the blond Noble still held control over herself and mostly reacted thanks to her jealousy. But now, thanks to the goading and mockeries of Francis, she had passed her threshold.

She was so full of a burning fury that she had not noticed when she had fallen right into the crimson pink hair devils hands.

"Good! Then the next order of business is this, since that blond with the skill tongue—!" At Francis words Montmorency grew even angrier, hands clenched tight into a fist. "—is involved in all this, how about including him?"

"What!?" Guiche exclaimed in shock.

"Aye, how about…hmm…oh, aye, aye! Alright then rascal, should you lose, then the blond will have to do the same things as you, follow everything I say. Seems like a good deal to me, huh?" Francis asked with a satisfied smirk. Montmorency glared harder.

"Fine I accept your conditions!"

"Aye! Negotiations are finished! How do we seal the deal then?"

"There's no need to… ** _commoner!_** Every Noble here stands as our witnesses! And all of them shall stand there and see your loss! You have until before the sun sets! Arrive a moment later to the Vestri-Court and you're off this Academy!" Montmorency roared in anger, she turned away from Francis and Louise and walked away. She stopped glared at Guiche and continued on.

"M-M-Montmorency! Wait!" With that Guiche stood up and hurriedly followed her, apology after apology spewed out of his mouth.

The rest of the Noble's saw that the situation had finally settled and returned back to their food. Most of them talk about the events that would occurred for the next day and their excitement to see the blasphemous and disrespectful commoner put on her place.

Siesta, much like many maids, had watched the scene in horror and took a step forward toward the familiar.

"Miss Francis…!" Siesta started, worried clear on her expression and tone. Francis turned to her and gave her an amused smile.

"Go on lass, back with your maid job, I got myself another plate to serve." Francis said as she gestured with her head at a Louise who stood with a rigid pose.

"…" Siesta nodded, and walked back to the kitchen. She looked back all the way in worry.

Francis and Louise stood in silence for a moment.

"You are stupid." Louise said with her head bowed down.

"Not the first time you've call me that, little girl." Francis said, the last bit made Louise winced and released a shaky breath.

"Why?" Louise asked quietly as her shoulders shook.

"Hmm?"

"Why did I have to get such a troublesome and weird familiar? Why couldn't I get a normal one? Even a dog would've been fine…and yet…" At this Louise raised her head up and gave Francis am exhausted look, her anger spent, her fears washed away by the mockery and jeers of her peers and her steel-like resolve that she had constructed had been broken down by her powerlessness to keep Francis in check and out of trouble.

Her situation had been so bad that it had bite her on her but not once, but three times now.

Francis hummed at this, closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We deal with what we are dealt Master." Francis said seriously, this caught Louise off-guard. "No matter how depressing or how tough things are, you just going to have to deal with. Life is all about enjoying it to its fullest, no matter what. So there's no point in crying over crap like that, you either fight it or you work with it.

"Humph, I've been fighting you ever since I got you familiar…"

"Oh, that I know. Hehehe—that's why I like you Master. That kind of attitude is one that I appreciate." Francis said with mirth on her voice, Louise turned towards her with a raised brow.

"What?"

"Ho~! Didn't you notice how much I liked you?"

"Are you serious? With everything you've done? Selling my Noble cloak and along with it my status as a Noble, humiliating me in front of all my peers and disobeying all my orders. And if that wasn't bad enough, now you got yourself into a fight with a _true Noble_. Humph, you've even be forbidden from using your flintlocks. Surely now I guess I will get my wish and have you leave me…" Louise said with clear resignation.

"Hmhm—hehe—Hahaha!" Francis let loose a bark of laughter which made Louise looked at her in annoyance.

"What is it now?"

"I just find it funny, that you think that me not having my trusty flintlock means I'm going to get my ass handed to me!" Francis said as she laughed at Louise who took the laughter with an annoyed look.

"Are really that arrogant? Familiar, this is a Noble, not that pathetic disowned Noble that you fought back on the city streets! This is a Noble who's pride you just slighted, a Noble who still holds to her dignity! You are facing a Noble that needs no assistance from simple commoners! And you still believe that you can beat her that easily!"

Louise loud rant filled her with more and more energy as she said those words looked at her familiar with fire in her eyes.

Francis smirked down at her.

"Yes."

…

…

….

…

There was a moment of silence, and then Louise sigh in resignation.

"You such a stupid familiar." Louise said, Francis answered her with a chuckle. The strawberry blonde looked up at her familiar and forced a bitter smiled on her lips. "But I guess you are my stupid familiar, huh?"

"About time you stopped moping around."

"…yeah…but when this is over, whether you lose or win, I'm going to punish you so badly, that you will be begging me for forgiveness! And then you'll never want to leave me as you finally start acting like a proper individual!" Louise said as traces of her past anger resurfaced.

"Aye, aye captain." Francis said as she crossed her arms, leaned back slightly and closed her eyes. "So, what? We'll go and get a sword or something today?"

"No, I am far too tired from punishing you all night. So we will do it tomorrow. And it is better that way, tomorrow is the day of the Void which means I don't have classes. In other words, we shall leave early in the morning to arrive here in time for the duel. So don't go thinking about laying there snoring all day long like a dog."

"Aye, aye."

"Also that, that maid outfit fits you quite well! A proper look for such an arrogant commoner! So you will wear it from now on until you have been fully domesticated!"

"Aye, aye, whatever you say."

"You are not even listening to me anymore are you!?"

"Aye, little girl."

"Y-You infuriating—!"

"Oh my goodness the interaction between master and familiar here is so _precious!_ "

"Wait—! Kirche!? You were standing there all this time!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Interlude**

It was the afternoon at the Tristanian Academy of Magic.

The sun was setting, the sky orange, the cold winds of the night started to ride the air. An exhaustion had befallen on everyone from their hectic classes, the small squabbles between Noble's due to their pride and of course because of the drama that had happened in the morning.

By now everyone was aware of what had occurred between the familiar of the la Vallière. People were interested to see the ' _duel_ ', the grand majority of them were just the students. While the teachers really didn't care, in their mind, the outcome had been already written with the ' _commoner's_ ' defeat.

But Longueville, or has she liked to be call when on duty 'Fouquet', knew better than to simply categorize that crimson pink hair familiar as just simply being a commoner.

From the very first time she laid eyes on that ' _woman_ ' she understood she wasn't normal.

She looked normal, Fouquet would've bet that the familiar's heart beat just fine and that she bled like the rest. But Fouquet understood that even if she bled or got injured, that woman…no, that monster was beyond them.

On normal circumstances she would dismissed her feelings of the strange woman as nothing but paranoia over being in enemy territory for quite a while now. But…

Lífþrasir.

When the balding professor had uttered those words, she immediately understood why that ' _human_ ' had set her in edge ever since she laid eyes on her in that messed up room.

That was the name given to a familiar that belonged to a Void mage. Even though she didn't understand all the inner workings or all the legends and stories of the 'lost' fifth element, she understood enough.

A powerful element that once belonged to Founder Brimir and one that was capable to allow for their summons to be incredibly powerful and special.

She knew this first hand because, after all, she had the _pleasure_ to meet the Reconquista's secret weapon…

That monstrous beast.

She had seen that monster in action a few months ago, when she had been sent on a mission from her…benefactors, the Reconquista.

And to this day, she had not forgotten how that beast had destroyed their opposition with such ease and brutality.

Now, because she had learned that another Void familiar, Fouquet had decided to stall her current mission, to steal a powerful artifact known as the 'Staff of Destruction'. Which was stash away inside an incredibly strong and durable vault, where there were other strong and powerful artifact.

She had already received all the information she needed from Colbert over what was inside the vault and how to get in. The foolish man had fallen for her looks and fake persona yesterday night in his attempts to 'woo' her off her feet.

Fool.

So all that was left was to scout the vault area once more, find any more weak points and wait until tomorrow, the day of the Void, where she would've made her heist.

She would've stolen the artifact and enjoyed the look of shock in the Noble's faces, but…things just had to get complicated.

So there 'Longueville' was, outside the Academy's wall and on a forest that was nearby the Academy area. The area was far away and she needed a horse in order to travel here. She had gotten permission from the old Headmaster Osmond to _'if she could take a walk outside the Academy walls to relax'_ , and the old pervert of course accepted.

Fouquet walk furthered into the forest, the horse had been left near the entrance of the forest, as she tried to find the very thing that would allow her to contact her superiors in Reconquista.

She walked further, stopped, saw an old tree somewhat wither and looked up.

There atop of a branch was a grey dove. It looked up at orange sky with a slight tilt in its head and then it looked down on her. It recognized her and flew down into her awaiting hand.

Fouquet sigh as the familiar dove landed on her right hand and opened her mouth to deliver her message.

"A Void mage has appeared and along with, it's familiar, the Lífþrasir. I need back up if I am to complete my mission."

With those words the familiar tilted its head and took off to the air, ready to deliver the message.

Fouquet looked down at the ground and gritted her teeth. She knew how her superiors worked, now that they knew of the existence of another Void user, they would send whatever they had to either destroy it or capture it.

So of course, they would send the beast.

 _Vindalfr._


	5. Show your superiority

.

.

.

.

Louise Vallière dreamed.

She dreamed of…

 _Of a boy, a boy dressed in cloth befitting a commoner's. The boy stood on the edge of a cliff, the ocean below him, his body shadowed by the setting sun. Yet his mischievous blue eyes were clear and bright, as they stayed focused on the ocean and beyond._

 _ **Of a girl, dressed in rich religious formal wear. The girl stood by the window of a big and impressively neat looking room, a room that was obviously that of a Noble's. Her eyes, blue eyes, were focused beyond the window and towards the far-off plains.**_

Louise dreamed of this, and her sleepy mind was confused by this fact. Why was she dreaming of these two, of two people she had never met?

But…

This dream, why did it brought this weird feeling?

A feeling of connection towards these two individuals…a connection that felt as if it was in two different times.

It was surreal.

 _The boy looked pass the horizon, his lips curled up into a very familiar grin. From behind another boy, younger, approached him._

" _Oy! Why do ya keep looking off to the ocean all the time? There's nothing there!"_

 _The older boy snorted, turned away from the ocean and looked at the younger boy with an infuriating grin._

" _You still don't get it?"_

 _ **The girl kept her gaze firmly place on the far away plains, no, her eyes looked even beyond the plains. A wishful smile spread on her lips.**_

 _ **A maid approached the girl and sighed at what she saw.**_

" _ **My lady, why do you keep staring at such far off and distant place? There's nothing for you there?"**_

 _ **The girl looked at the maid with a smiled full amusement.**_

" _ **Hehe, you still don't get it? Even after all this time…?"**_

Two different perspective, two different people, two different way of life. Different in every possible way.

But there was something of a similarity between those two.

Louise could see it, even if she couldn't have understood it…she saw it in their eyes, which shined for what was beyond. Those eyes saw something that others could not see or probably understand. Something only they could see.

Yet, there was something that made Louise pause.

It was that shine in their eyes…it was a very familiar shine…

.

.

.

.

Louise's eyes snapped opened.

She sat upright in her comfortable bed abruptly, the covers raised up in the air slightly before it floated back down slowly. Sweat covered her body, her breath came out of her lips in a haggard manner.

She was greatly disoriented as the double vision of the girl and the boy disappeared. The vision slowly began to readjusted itself back to her own reality. She blinked rapidly.

' _What was that!?'_

Louise looked at her darkened room, recently cleaned and re-organized after her familiar's punishment section, it had been left as nothing but an absolute mess. She admitted that she had gone somewhat overboard with the punishment.

Still, she regretted nothing. Her stupid, defiant and troublemaking familiar needed to learn a lesson.

Her familiar, the pirate woman, 'the Rider'…Francis Drake…

At the thought Louise turned curiously to where her familiar slept. On a wooden chair, slump down lazily with her feet on the table slept her unruly familiar.

Louise's lips twitched into a frown at the blatant show disrespect, even in sleep.

She sighed in annoyance and looked out of her window. The sun had started to peek through the far-off horizon, a distant shine for the beginning of a new day. For a second, Louise stopped—she stopped and wonder…if this was what those two in her dream felt like while staring at their own horizon.

Emotions like excitement for a new day or anxiousness because of the unknown…

She shook her head and rid herself of the thoughts, there was not time to brood over something that was figment of her imagination. No time to waste, today was an important day. Her familiar had to prove herself thanks to her stupid mouth.

With that she got out of her bed and walked over to where her sleeping familiar was.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…nice horses, good for riding too! But I rode other things better than just a horse, you get what I'm saying?" Francis said with her arms crossed over her red-coat chest and smirk on her lips. Louise looked at her in disdained.

"You are such a perverted and disgusting dog." Louise said with disgust as she took in the words in another meaning.

"What? Sheesh, get that head of yours out of the gutter! I ain't speaking of when I ride my men whenever I feel an itch down in my pants! I'm talking about my ship! The Golden Hind!"

Louise looked at her familiar with an annoyed look at the blatant way she spoke of her sex life, but let it go as she admitted that it was somewhat her fault for…misinterpreting Francis's words. Though no one could've blamed her for always thinking the worst of her familiar. But, the name of the ship caught her attention.

"Golden Hind…?"

"Aye, one of the finest ships to sail through the seas! The hunt for treasures and adventures could've never been done by any other ship!"

"Humph, how very arrogant of you."

"Ho~? But it doesn't make it a lie now does it!?" Francis asked with a wide smirk. "That ship has served me well through my sails!"

"Right…well, whatever, you don't have that ship of yours here so that's useless. Now you will make do with the Academy's finest horses! Each horse has been breed to be capable of getting a Noble to any location that we so wish to get. Their much faster, stronger and durable than your typical commoner's horses." Louise explained with her hands on her hips.

"Hrm, so what? There's even noble horses and plebian horses now? Sheesh, you folks are pretty set on that separating the classes, huh?"

"Whatever is the case…" Louise ground out in annoyance. "We still need this horses to get to the city as fast as possible, get a weapon and return back before the time limit on your duel ends! Otherwise you will lose the battle!"

"Aye, true that, wouldn't want to leave my little captain to go off digging her own grave, eh?" Francis said with tilt on her head and an amused smirk on her lips.

" _Yes, and whose fault is that? Yours, yours and that big and stupid mouth."_ Louise muttered under her breath when a sudden exhaustion and headache hit her.

"Oh my, my! If isn't Louise!" A voice that Louise recognized called from behind. The strawberry blonde Noble turned around with a look of pained annoyance.

"What are you doing here…Kirche?" Louise asked with a grimace. Kirche stood there with her hands on her hips as she looked at Louise and Francis with a sly smirk on her face. Beside the redhead was her familiar, the red salamander.

"My, my Louise, come now, don't tell me you went off and became dumb after the marvelous rescue I pulled off yesterday?" Kirche said with a confident smirk. Louise face crunched up in anger as her shoulders shook from anger, ready to deliver a painful reply. But never got her chance when Kirche brushed her off. "You see, I'm here to deliver another wonderful solution to most of your messes! How may you ask? By finding a much faster way to travel of course! Tabitha dear!"

At her words, a light blue hair Noble walked into the scene. In her left hand was her magical staff, in the other was a large book with her face buried in it.

Louise looked at the female Noble with a confused look. Francis on the other hand let's out a loud bark of laughter.

"Ha—I rode many things in my sails! But never have I ridden such fragile looking lass!" Francis said rudely with a massive grin in her lips, but let out a surprised huff as she was elbowed on her sides by an embarrassed and red-face Louise.

"Hoho—! What a wonderful familiar to have! Truly this familiar is someone I would enjoy talking with!" Kirche praised, her right hand covered her mouth to try and contained her mirth. Then she turned towards Tabitha. "Come now, Tabitha, where is Sylphid? I want to get this amusing familiar a fighting chance!"

"Sylphid?" Louise questioned.

"But of course Louise! Did you not noticed the familiar that Tabitha had summoned? Oh, how very insulting of you. Well, Tabitha's familiar is quite strong and very impressive you know? Just has my familiar, my oh so precious fire salamander, Flame—Tabitha's familiar is…"

Before Kirche could finish, Tabitha made her staff rest against her left shoulder, put her left thumb and index finger on her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Moments later, from behind the Academy's outer walls, a blue dragon flew into the yard and landed close Tabitha.

The dragon, Sylphid, let out a happy sound vibrate from its throat at the sites of its master and rubbed its big head against the blue hair girl's torso. A satisfy sound escaped its maw when Tabitha rubbed its head.

Louise looked at Sylphid with jealous filled eyes. Francis beside her chuckled.

"Ho~ quite the impressive beast you got there, little lass." Francis praised, her eyes focused on the blue dragon. Said familiar lifted its head and gave a Francis a hurt look at the comment. Francis ignored it. "Still, I prefer to travel with the sound of crashing waves and my ship."

Tabitha gave the crimson pink hair familiar a narrowed eye looked at the words.

Louise shook her head, glared at Francis and turned towards Kirche with a displeased and suspicious look.

"Why are you going out of your way to assist us Kirche? What are your intentions?"

"Hehe—my intentions you say? Well my intentions are quite selfish, I am merely lending out a hand because of how amusing and fun that familiar of yours is. Also…" Kirche trailed off as she put a hand on her hips and flicked her red hair with the other. Her eyes locked with Francis's own eyes. "I feels as if this woman and I are kindred spirit."

Francis smirked at that.

"Hoho! Kindred spirits you say? Well lass, I'll admit I like you too." The crimson pink hair woman said with a great deal of amusement. The human familiar then walked towards the dragon with confident steps.

Behind her was an unimpressed looking Louise.

"I wouldn't be even surprise if the two of you are long lost sister…you two are so annoying, barbarians and pirates…how could I have such bad luck?" Louise muttered to herself in self lamentation.

.

.

.

.

The skies looked far more beautiful when one could sail through them.

Unfortunately, one could not appreciate such thing when the two people that Louise Vallière found the most annoying just babbled on and on.

There on the back of Sylphid was Tabitha who sat comfortably and with a stoic expression at the base of the neck of her familiar, Louise who was behind her with an annoyed expression, Kirche who had turned slightly to chat with Francis who held her arms crossed confidently with a wide grin. On the hands of the blue dragon was Flame, who looked down at the floor below with an uneasy look.

Kirche and her familiar, Francis Drake, the fact that those two had gotten along so well had to be one of the worst events that had to ever happen to her. It eclipsed all the mockery she had been a victim to, the summoning of a pirate, the fact that said pirate was so annoying to deal and the whole mess she had been roped into.

That fact filled her with dread as she looked at Kirche and Francis continued with their conversation.

Louise caught glimpse of the Tristian Castle, looked down at the city below her and yelp in surprised when Sylphid dove down at insane speeds. The la Vallière held onto the back of the blue dragon with all her might until she finally felt the winged familiar land. She looked around and sighed in relief at the successful landing.

Kirche and Francis on the other hand had dismounted Sylphid with ease, landed on the ground and walked forward without any care for those who stood before them. Kirche's familiar, Flame, was released from Sylphid's hold and scampered off after Kirche.

Tabitha hopped down along with Louise and gestured for her familiar to go, the dragon obeyed with an excited sound and flew away. With that the two petite girls tried to catch up with the other half of their group.

The two caught up just in time to hear Francis.

"—that's what they called you? 'The Ardent'?"

"Indeed, indeed! What other name could possibly fit me? After all, my passion smolders like a gentle flame." Kirche said with a sultry smirk and half lidded eyes as she pushed up her breast. Francis chuckled at the action.

"Ho~? Quite the title! And very fitting I'll say! With those two passions right there, you could smolder any lad right up!" Francis said with an amused smirked.

"Very true! Boys everywhere fall under the heat of my passion!" Kirche said proudly as she did a twirled and posed, left hand ran across her stomach to the right of her hip and her right hand under her chin as she stuck up her pinkie finger and bit it with a seductive smirk.

"Gahahahaha—aye, aye! Bounces those tits up and down and you'll get yourself a drooling army of lads with stiff sticks at the ready to fight!" Francis said rudely as a great bout of laughter tore through her. Kirche joined her as she found the rudeness and dirty talk to be hilarious.

Louise behind them had an expression filled with pain.

"My, my! You must be speaking from experience, hmm?" Kirche asked as she leaned in towards Francis with curious eyes.

"Aye, I got men ready and more than giddy to join me on my adventures with these tits!" Francis said confidently as she grabbed her breast and holstered them up. The men around her stared her in shock and some slipped and fell. "Though, after a while those rascals seemed to lose their wits and get their cocks all shriveled up! Humph, bunch of nannies! And there I was I hoping I could get myself a fine and manly lad, one that had some steel balls in those pants in my crew."

Kirche laughed and continued on with her conversation with the crimson pink hair woman. Louise turned towards Tabitha with an exasperated look.

"Hey, are you friends with that cow?" Louise asked curiously.

"…" Tabitha brought the very same book she had been reading back at the Academy and read it, enthralled with her book she just nodded as an answer.

"How do you deal with her!?"

"…" Silence was the only answer that Louise received. The strawberry blonde huffed in annoyance at being brushed off so easily, but understood how she dealt with the red head.

The group moved in further into the city, a few minutes after Louise had asked Tabitha her questions, the blue air Noble walked forward and took the lead. The staff wielding girl directed the group through the right direction shortly after.

Francis Drake took in the sights of the city, her blue eyes roamed from left to right with amused delight. A chuckled escaped her when she noticed the castle off at the distance.

"What do you find so amusing familiar?" Louise asked in a hard tone as she turned her head slightly and glared at the woman.

"Ho~? Nothing, absolutely nothing little girl, just admiring the vie—!" Francis response, filled with amusement and freedom, was cut short when her eyes were drawn towards a hooded man in red.

…a hooded man that was far more distinguishable than the rest of the passing people on the streets. He moved with haste as he tried to evade everyone and neared Francis and her little group of girls. The Servant of the mount used this opportunity to get a better look towards the eye-catching man.

The color that was most prominent from the man was red, thanks to the cloak he wore. It made Francis mouth water as she recognized the fine material from which it was made off, a church cloth, only given towards those pesky and annoying priests. Though, her eyes which could recognized treasure even miles away could tell the roughness of the fine church cloth.

Whoever wore that cloak was no priest, or at the very least, not a normal one.

The man's body was mostly covered by the cloak, yet as he tried to dodged another person his red cloak parted to reveal a tight, black body armor. The black body armor, so tight, that it looked more like a second skin as it accented the man's toned muscle. A brown and batter belt ran across his chest, it held a sword on the man's back. Its hilt looked as battered as the belt. The red cloak man looked quite dangerous.

Francis lips curled at that, for whatever reason, a feeling of excitement filled her. A desire to bring out her flintlocks and rush toward the man.

That feeling seemed to be share, as the man in red tensed, his tanned hands opened rigidly.

A magnetic attraction had settled between the two.

Francis Drake smirk grew larger.

The tension grew.

It had been quite a while since she felt this feeling of danger.

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha looked back at Francis in discomfort as they felt a heavy pressure settled on their backs.

The man in red stepped closer to Francis Drake. The female Servant was thrilled by this.

Only four feet separated them and it was reduced with each step.

Seconds ticked by.

Not a second later, Francis Drake and the man in red crossed path. Both turned their heads and gaze at each other. Blue eyes met gray eyes, a knowing glint appeared in their eyes. The two recognized what they were instantly.

' _Oho~ I was starting to think it was strange, not finding another Servant around.'_ Francis thought as she locked gazes with her now revealed fellow Servant. While she was not surprised to see another Servant, she found herself curious as to the _why._ She felt no Holy Grail around, which made the situation confusing.

But in the end, she ignored such thoughts as she focused entirely on the red Servant. The people on the streets, the red and blue hair Nobles and her little Master disappeared as she kept her gaze on the Servant.

Time froze for the two Servants.

The two were tensed, ready to attack at any given moment. Francis with her flintlocks and the red Servant probably to reach for his sword.

Hell would've broken loose at any given moment…

"Hey partner, why so tense?" A voice asked all of the sudden. Francis froze, eyes widened, a misstep and her focus was off the Servant. The hilt of the sword on the Servant's back rose from its scabbard. "Partner?"

A sword that could talk. Francis Drake had seen many strange things in her time, from new lands, to bizarre sea creatures and even gods, but never had she seen or heard a sentient blade talk.

That caused Francis Drake to miss another step, she stumbled forward, eyes in shock. Her left foot came to her rescue in the nick of time, her body worked in automatic and planted the leather boot on the floor. She straightened out fast and turned her head back to where the Servant and his strange weapon were…

But she found the spot vacant. The instant her gaze had wavered from her fellow Servant, the legendary spirit disappeared.

Francis Drake turned completely, body tensed and ready, her head swirled left and right, but found nothing. Just a light trace of magical energy by her side, where the Servant had been.

A grin grew on her lips as she took in fully the situation.

The moment had been brief.

Not even ten seconds had passed since the two powerful familiars had noticed and walked pass each other.

To anyone else, such moment had been just that, a moment.

But when two Servant crossed path…

Such thing must mean war.

Again, she felt no Holy Grail…

But she felt it, as she stood there and looked around the streets filled with people, her blood boil with excitement…

The need to defeat the unknown Heroic Spirit. It was a feeling that she could feel that she remembered…all Servants felt it when whatever had summoned them urged them to battle.

"Sheesh, what a bizarre world…aye, I thought only the golden cup could've kept us around…" Francis muttered under her breath. "Seems thing are more complicated…"

"What the heck is wrong with you, stupid familiar!?" The angry voice of her Master called out, but the Servant of the Mount ignored it.

"Hmm, though, for you to disappear like that…it must have been the work of a Noble Phantasm…"

"Are you dumb or something!? Listen to me when I speak to you!"

"No…if it's a Servant, then there is one that I can think off that can pull the disappearing act…"

"Familiar!"

"So we finally meet, uh, Assassin." Francis greeted to no one distractedly, a smirk clear on her lips. She blinked when felt someone kicked her in her left shin. The crimson pink hair woman looked down to see Louise with her hands on her hips and gave off an annoyed glare at her.

"What is wrong with you!? You have been standing there for a full minute now! Have you lost your mind!?"

"…nothing…" Francis answered distractedly as she looked back once more.

Louise was annoyed at being ignored, but grew concerned at how uncharacteristic her familiar was acting. She looked at the direction her familiar stared off, but found nothing. Louise frowned at that, turned around and walked to where her fellow Noble's waited in confusion.

"Familiar, I don't know what's going in that head of yours…but you better set it straight!" Louise said angrily as she shot a glare towards her still distracted familiar. "Familiar! You insolent dog! Stop staring at empty space and hurry up!"

"…hm?" Francis blinked and turned towards her with a raised brow, as per usual not affected by Louise's angry tirades.

Louise Valleire turned towards her familiar with a red face.

"Hrg—! Why must you be so infuriating!? Listen—I will not have my familiar be defeated by some snot-nose brat with an affiliation to horrible perfumes! Especially not after my Familiar just had talked all that bravado about winning easily!"

Louise words were filled with annoyance and anger, once more the petite strawberry blonde hair Noble had lost her composure. The Master of the Servant Rider stood with a rigged stance, hands on hips, lips crunched up into an ugly sneer.

Behind her Kirche chuckled in delight at the display, Tabitha besides her cared very little for the interaction as she stood with her back towards the Master and Servant duo.

Francis Drake for her part did the one thing she was good for in this type of situation.

She smirked, walked up towards her little Master and ruffled Louise hair without care.

"You worry too much little girl." Francis said with ease, her blue eyes shook in amusement at the embarrass and angry look from her Master.

"Y-Y-You…" Louise started, her body tense, fist clenched, teeth bare. A moment passed and she let out a huff, walked away and passed both Kirche and Tabitha in embarrassment.

Francis chuckled at the action, she barely paid any mind of the honeyed compliments of Kirche for the way she handled Louise and how she had started to chat her up about other things.

Tabitha for her part stayed her usual stoic self, eyes focused on her book as she and the rest tried to catch up to Louise.

Though unlike both Louise and Kirche, she had noticed rather quickly the state in which Francis Drake's body was. Tensed, hands rigid and ready to go for war.

That glint in Francis eyes put Tabitha on edge.

.

.

.

.

Montmorency stood at the Vestri-Court, her arms crossed and her face set into a frown. Behind her was Guiche, head bowed down, cheeks red and swollen and with a silver tray that carried to two cups filled with alcohol.

A pitiful look crossed Guiche's features any time he looked at his blonde lover and was met with hot, fury filled eyes. He felt even more pitiful when he looked towards his left, right or back and found himself met with the mocking gazes of the other Noble's.

There in the court stood nearly every single Noble student, each and every one of them had seen the entire fiasco the past day. And if they had not been there to see it, then they had most certainly heard about it. All of them were excited, after all, they wanted to see that 'familiar' be put down after she had dared mocked the Noble's.

And to see Louise be humiliated once more was always a plus for them.

Montmorency tapped her feet impatiently as she waited for Louise and her disgusting harlot to arrive. The sun was slowly setting and if it did set, then the harlot was out.

This was something that the blonde hair girl didn't want to happen, ironically.

She twisted her head back, to where Guiche was with the tray. Guiche let out a squeak and bowed his head down. Montmorency sighed at the display, frustrated by how pitiful her lover looked. Yet her intent wasn't to stare at her unfaithful lover, but at her masterpiece.

There on the tray that Guiche held were two cups filled with Montmorency's hard-work and determination to make the harlot pay.

So yes, she wanted Louise to arrive already so that she could get her vengeance and humiliate the harlot.

"Hey—isn't that Tabitha's familiar? Is it coming here?" A female Noble asked. Everyone in the court looked up at the orange tinted sky and saw that indeed, it was Tabitha's familiar and it flew towards them.

"Ho? Never thought that she would be interested in this show, she's always reading her books." Another Noble asked just as the blue familiar soared down and landed softly on the court.

On the light-blue dragon's paws was Kirche's familiar, the red salamander held the dragon's appendages for dear life. Once released the salamander scurried off, away from the winged familiar, it stopped, laid down on the floor. Its body shook relief at having landed on the ground.

Behind the salamander, Kirche dropped off, skirt fluttered slightly and landed with grace. She flicked her red locks and looked over at the crowd that had gather. Louise and Tabitha slid off the blue familiar left side, thought the strawberry blonde showed much difficulty in task.

"I see you have finally arrived Zero…" Montmorency said coldly as she looked at the group with narrowed eyes, her gazed sharply moved back to the dragon familiar. "But where is that undisciplined dog of yours, as she run off?"

"Run off!?" A voice that the nobles around had come to recognized and despised said amusingly. Not a moment later Francis Drake jumped off the Sylphid's back, landed with her body crouched and stood up with a smirk on her lips. Her right hand moved to her left side and grabbed the handle of her weapon. She gave a look towards Kirche, who caught it, grinned, put her right hand on her lips to cover up her amused giggles and turned toward the crowd of Noble's.

"Ho~! My dear boys and fellow girls, I present to you—a legendary blade made by the famous Germanian alchemist, Lord Shupei!" Kirche proclaimed proudly as she gestured in a grandiose manner towards Francis, who in turn pulled the blade out of its sheath and showed it off.

A splendid broadsword of around a mail and a half in length. The handle was made for two-handed wielding and was lavishly decorated with jewels. A mirror-like blade reflected light with an irresistible glow. Sharp, deadly and beautiful, it completely mesmerized the crowd of Nobles around. Francis smirked at the looks and swung her blade around, precise and fast swings cut through the air.

"Incredible…" A Noble girl mutter and many around her nodded in agreement.

Louise looked at her familiar and the showed she was performing with a satisfied look, she turned towards Montmorency, walked forward, stood in front of her familiar with cross arms and tilted her head up.

"Montmorency the Flood, my familiar is more than ready to face you. Even though she possesses a blade made by barbarians, still a blade made by such a renowned alchemist is quite fearsome indeed." Louise said confidently, each word brought a slight annoy twitch on the drilled blonde face.

"Yes…yes, you are quite right…" Montmorency said with difficulty, her eyes centered on the crimson pink hair woman. "Still, to see such a blade on some commoner hands, especially one who is a whore…it makes one's blood boil."

Francis stopped her swings and looked at the blonde with a cocky grin.

"Oh~ you ain't needing to get your blood boiling brat, you'll be needing it for when you begin working for me."

"You—!" Montmorency cold face shattered to reveal a heated one at the remark, she took a step forward and glared daggers at the woman who merely smiled at the action. Noble's around them muttered among themselves over the comment, many them annoyed or angry at the arrogant words spoken by Francis.

"Familiar!" Louise screamed as she turned around abruptly and glared at the woman. "This is not the time for you to become arrogant!"

"Hoho! It ain't arrogance if it's the truth little girl." Francis said with ease as she looked at the blonde Noble and pointed her sword at her. "She'll become me bounty and the nurture Casanova behind her too!"

Said nurture Casanova flinched, his hold on the tray tightened as he felt all eyes on him, including Montmorency for the briefest of time.

Louise opened her mouth to scold her unruly familiar and—

"You are so sure of yourself, aren't you…of obtaining victory? You a commoner, obtain victory against a Noble?" Montmorency questioned with bite on her tongue, her right foot stomped forward and glared at her enemy. Montmorency remained like that for a while, her angry stare against the 'commoners' amused one. Then… "If that's the case, then how about a drink for our duel?"

The offer was proposed in such a calm manner that it caught everyone off-guard.

"Wait, what!?" Louise questioned in surprise, behind her Kirche tilted her head and looked on with curiosity. Tabitha closed her eyes for a second as she recognized what the offer may entail.

"Hoho~? Well, well, who knew you got a warm heart in that bratty body of yours? But I ain't denying free alcohol." Francis said with ease as she placed the golden blade against her shoulder and sauntered over towards Montmorency. The blonde drilled hair motioned for Guiche to step forward with the tray, the blonde male hastily moved, head bowed.

"Wait right there!" Louise proclaimed loudly, everyone stopped and looked at her. The strawberry blonde sharply pointed a finger towards Montmorency. "What are you trying to do Montmorency the Flood? What trickery do you have up your sleeve?"

"Trickery? Humph, I do not need to rely on parlor tricks to achieve my goals…unlike you, Zero." Montmorency said snidely, the words caused the crowd of Noble's to laugh and for Louise to redden in embarrassment.

"Y-Y-Yo—!" Louise stammered, but was cut off instantly by Montmorency.

"Now, you will listen carefully here commoner…you shall take a sip of the drink, but only a sip. More than that and I will consider this your loss. Refuse to take the drink and the result will be the same, have I made myself clear?" The blonde drill hair girl said with a harsh tone on her voice.

Drake's lips broke into an amuse smirk.

"Sheesh, so many rules for just a drink? You brats are so very picky, eh?"

"Enough, just take the drink. I want to get this over with and you out of my sight and out of the Academy, people like you don't belong in the presence of us Noble's!" Montmorency exclaimed as she took a cup and took a sip of the beverage. The liquid on the cup remained almost the same as the amount that had been drank was miniscule. The blond nodded and then stared at the crimson pink hair woman with an expectant look.

"Aye, aye!" Francis took the remaining cup and drank a small amount from the alcohol, though, her lips remained on the cup for more than a second and she gulp down the liquid. Unlike Montmorency's cup which looked still full, Francis's drink almost reached the middle of the cup.

And to that, Montmorency's eyes lightened up in delight. This was something that Louise, Kirche nor Tabitha had missed.

Not even a second later after Francis had taken the cup away from her lips did her eyes go wide as saucer plates, she nearly dropped the cup as she backed away if it were not for Guiche's timely intervention. The woman let go of the cup and looked at her blonde opponent with a raised brow.

Francis Drake body felt as if it were in fire, her insides burn like a volatile flame, her stomach felt as if a cannon ball had just smash into it and her vision was double. The only time she ever felt like that was whenever she got head-over-heels drunk. And for someone like her, who could outdrink an entire bar filled with men from all shapes and races, a simple sip should've not done that.

Though, she could already what was wrong with her…something magical had been in that drink and it had somehow managed to bypassed her magical resistance. Whatever had been in that drink, it had done the impossible and managed to affect her…even if her Magic Resistance wasn't that high, just a D rank, it was still a feat.

' _Hoh, looks like I underestimated the magic here by a lot…it lacks the complexity from the ones back home, but they make up for it by just how much of a punch they can pack…'_

"Sheesh…that sure had a lot of kick to it, don't ya think?" Francis said with a knowing look. Montmorency simply shrugged and pulled out her wand.

"Commoners were never meant to drink from the exquisite beverage that we Noble's enjoy daily, be grateful for my hospitality despite the shame you have brought me." Montmorency said in a calm tone, but the satisfied sneer on her lips and the scornful fire on her eyes spoke volumes. Still, the blonde hair girl was somewhat shock, she had expected for the woman to be in worse shape. The end goal was for the commoner to barely be able to keep herself on her feet and stumbled around.

It almost made her feel threatened…almost.

"Francis!" Louise concerned cry made Francis stopped for a second and turned around in surprise. Her little Master stared at her in worry as the older woman wobbled a bit.

Francis Drake just let out an amused chuckle as she wobbled left and right.

"Sheesh, what's with that tone of yours little girl? Did you bump your head or something, because that can't be concern I'm hearing, hmm?"

"Wh-What!? You…you insufferable stupid, dumb familiar!" Louise screamed, face red in anger. She turned her back towards her familiar, crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't even know why I put with such an annoying dog like you! Just make sure you win just as you so arrogantly promised, I will not have you humiliate the Vallière name!"

"Haha—now that's the little spitfire I know." Francis said with great amusement.

Montmorency watched, the interaction with impatience. The blonde cleared her throat, it caught the attention of the Master and Servant duo.

"Are you two finished?"

Francis snorted and brought her golden sword forth, albeit with difficulty as her body swayed. Francis closed one eye to focus her vision, brought her right leg forward to steady herself, held the blade with her right hand and let the left one hover by her side. She smirked and beckoned with the blade at her 'opponent' as a finishing touch.

The result was an angry sneer from Montmorency, she pointed her wand at Francis and began to chant. Louise eyes widened, backed up and stood beside Kirche and Tabitha. The three girls moved around the combatants and stood by the crowd of Noble's.

Guiche did the same with a worried look and the crowd of Noble's around them began to cheer in favor for Montmorency.

Montmorency finished her chant, with fire in her eyes she took aim and focused on her enemy. Francis bended her knees with casual ease, her teeth bare as she smiled with confidence.

From the tip of Montmorency's wand an orb of water came forth, it's size was that of a fist, it rocketed towards the crimson pink hair woman at bullet speed. For all the Noble's that watched this thought that the 'duel' had been decided and that Louise's familiar had lost.

They had already written Francis off as the loser.

It was because of that, the shock that they had felt when the woman sidestepped the water bullet, with her wobbly legs, shook them to their very core. Especially Montmorency, whose eyes widened in an unrefined manner and took a step back.

Francis looked at the blonde, smirked at her and took a drunken step forward. The blonde drilled hair responded to that with her wand being brought forth and more chanting as she unleased another and another magical water bullets.

The Servant of the Mount smirked at the incoming attack, the first water bullet passed over her as she crouched, the second barely graced her crimson pink locks as stepped over to the left. Then Francis stomped her left foot down and took a mighty charge forward.

"Aaah—!" Montmorency panicked immensely at the fact that her attacks had failed her and at the incoming Francis. She hastily chanted and lashed her wand violently in the direction of her enemy, the spell was a malformed wave of water that flew toward Francis.

The Servant noticed the attack and counterattacked with a quick slashed of her own.

The golden blade cut through the wind, it's golden shine mesmerized everyone present. A perfect crescent arc had been formed, it was a thing of beauty that only the most exceptional swordsman could replicate. It was fascinating.

And then the sword snap in half.

"Wha—!?" A caught off-guard Francis exclaimed just as the water attack impacted her. The magical attack didn't do much to injured her or even push her back, but it did surprise her enough to lose her footing and stumble back. The Hero regained her footing, looked up, eyes locked as the broken half of the golden sword spun midair and landed pathetically on the floor.

The reaction was instantaneous.

"That sword was really all talk!" A Noble boy screamed, at the sound of the jeer everyone on the crowd then laughed in mockery like sheep's. Montmorency looked at the broken blade and too laugh, relief and confidence filled her.

Louise looked at the scene with wide eyes, mouth agape and tense shoulders, she abruptly turned to Kirche who looked at the scene with her hand over her mouth and a blush of embarrassment.

"Zerbst! What is the meaning of this!? I thought you had said that the man who forged this blade was supposed to be a legend!"

"I…well…" Kirche started, right fingers enlaced themselves into her red hair and began to twirled the locks. "I may have exaggerated a tiny little bit how good he was…"

"Zeeeeerbst…!" Louise growled out as she glared hatefully at the dark skin girl. Tabitha who up to this point had been ignoring the duel, lowered her book slightly and gave the crimson hair woman a curious look.

Said crimson hair woman stared at the broken blade with a bewilder look. She sighed and let out an amused chuckle.

"Well…that was short live…" Francis said with a small smile, her body wobbled left and right slightly, she closed her left eye once more and focused on the amuse looking Montmorency.

"Short live you say? If there is one thing I can agree with you is that, you harlot. However impressive it was for your performance you still stand no chance against me." Montmorency gloated with a smile, her eyes narrowed down. She then looked towards Louise and clapped mockingly, the strawberry blonde Master caught the jeer and growled. "Congratulations Zero, I never thought that you would be so incline in publicly humiliating your own 'familiar'! Truly if you were so eager to give up and finally disappear from this Academy, all you had to do was ask."

"Montmorency you…!" Louise ground out through clenched teeth, her eyes lightened up like fire as she glared at the blonde. "You…I will not forgive you for this!"

"As if I need the forgiveness of some Zero and her harlot of a 'familiar'!" The drilled blonde hair girl said with a sneer, she then gestured towards Francis with a dismissive wave. "Look at her! That commoner can barely keep herself upright!"

At the words Louise stood straighter and looked on with anger.

"That was because you tricked my familiar into going along with one of your schemes! You—you probably drugged her with one of those drinks!"

"Tricked? Drugged? Zero, Zero…" Montmorency said in disappointment, though a victorious smile was clear on her face as she was glad that the question had been asked. The drill blonde girl turned her head slightly towards Guiche and snapped her finger casually. Guiche squeaked slightly as all the attention was brought down on him. "Bring me the two drinks here now."

"O-Of course my beautif—!"

"Enough out of you! Bring the tray now!" Montmorency cut her blonde lover short with a sharp cry, Guiche squeaked, shut his mouth and approached Montmorency with his head down. The blond girl smiled in satisfaction, she gracefully took the cup that had more of the beverage in it and pointed towards Louise. "Zero, do you see this?"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Zero, I had forgotten that you are a zero in magic as well as in intelligence." Montmorency said with a disappointed tone, the Noble crowd behind her roar in laughter after they heard that.

"You…!" Louise gritted her teeth as she shook in anger.

"See, this here is the cup I drank from before the duel." The blond girl said simply, then she took a quick swing of her cup and drank it whole. She smacked her lips as the taste danced in her mouth, she sighed in content and smiled at Louise. "Now you see? Nothing wrong with this drink as you can see Zero…or am I being too complicated for you?"

"Shut up you! And anyway, that doesn't prove anything you imbecile! You drank from your own cup!" Louise cried out furiously, she crossed her arms and looked at the blonde girl with barley contained fury. Her left eyes kept up twitching as it took everything she had to not to whip out her wand and cast spells on all the Noble's present just to get them to shup up.

Montmorency's eyes narrowed at the insults and without care took Francis's cup, she took out a napkin, cleaned the cup and with disgust drank the cup entirely. She grimaced as the drink went down her throat.

Many Noble's around gasp in shock at the action.

"Oh my! Montmorency drank from what the same cup as that commoner!"

"Is she insane!?"

"Are you dumb? She's obviously doing it to prove a point to Zero. Montmorency truly is the bravest girl I know!"

Praises and comments kept going through the crowd as Montmorency finally drank the beverage in its entirety, she wiped her mouth with the napkin and smirk at Louise.

"As you can see Louise the Zero, there was nothing in that drink. It simply was that your harlot is nothing but a commoner, weak and pathetic. She simply cannot handle the pleasure's that we Noble live through, like you." The blond water mage said with a smirk, her words brought forth another bout of laughter from the Noble's behind her.

Louise looked at everyone who laughed, her lips parted as she wanted to argue but found no words could come out of her mouth. There was no prove that Montmorency hadn't cheated, that she had done something to her familiar. There was nothing that she could do.

But an unsettling amount of fear crept up her as she finally fell into realization of what would happen if her familiar lost…

No not if, but _when_ she lost.

Sweat pour out of her, her mouth dried up, her legs quivered to the point she had lost the ability to stand. She would've hit the floor if not for Kirche who caught her just in time with a concern look on her face, but Louise ignored her as she went into a complete meltdown.

She could not go back home like this.

Her family would be shock.

She could not go back home like this.

Her family would be embarrassed by her failure.

 _She could not go back home like this._

Her family would be ashamed of her.

 _She could not go back home like this._

Her mother…mother would she would…

She would've exiled her for being such pathetic failure…

 _ **She could not go back home like this**_.

Montmorency smiled at the fear that Louise exuded, finally, her goal had been accomplished. She was quite displeased by the defiant nature that Louise and her harlot had shown, but now she had finally capture that sweet taste of revenge.

' _Very good, that's a nice reaction Zero, that is what happens when you try to mess with what is mine.'_ Montmorency thought with pride. _'My plan was ingenious, drug the common whore and have her act like a complete fool, then if I was accused of any foul play I would just drink the drugged cup. Unfortunately for you Zero…my potion was specifically made to dissipate once someone had drank from it, making me free of any of its effect. And everything went almost according to plan, if not for that harlot to somehow have resisted the potion so readily…but still, a victory is a victory.'_

With those thoughts, the blond turned towards her enemy and she had to blink as she had forgotten about her 'opponent'.

Francis Drake had remained where she had been, with her empty hand on her hip and the other dangled lazily besides her with the broken golden blade in hand. The woman's expression was one of complete boredom.

And her body shook very little, barely a twitch on her right leg.

Montmorency paid no mind to this fact, as she was far too drunk in her sense of victory to even care. The girl smiled condescendingly and put both hands on her hip.

"Ah yes, harlot, how very nice of you to stand there waiting, even though the Zero is a disastrous mage, it would seem she can at the very least train a dog to be obedient." The blond Noble mocked with barely contained enthusiasm.

Francis was amused by this.

"Hoho~! You better be careful you little brat, this dog can bite."

"Bite? Bite _me_!? Ha—you won't even be capable of going anywhere near me!" Montmorency laughed as she pointed her wand towards the crimson pink hair woman. The group of Noble's behind joined the blonde with their mocking laughs.

"Is that right?" Francis asked casually, she then brought her arm up and threw the broken sword up into the air, caught the hilt with her right hand. She proceeded to repeat the action again and again with her ocean blue eyes centered on the girl's forehead.

"Indeed! Against a Noble you are nothing! _In fact_ , you are better off giving up! How about you do yourself the favor and—"

The sharp and broken blade was caught with ease between Francis fingers, the hold over it was strong and straight.

"—give up. This 'duel', and I will stress the word out in incredulity, is nothing but a farce. An opportunity for a Noble like me to show a little commoner like you to never step out of li—"

Francis Drake smiled and threw the golden broken sword. It spun through the air, so fast and in such an inhuman manner that everyone around missed it.

"—ne! Gua—!" Montmorency let out a surprised cry of pain escape her lips, her eyes crossed. Between the girl's eyebrows was a golden hilt, as it had impacted her with enough force to knock her back.

Her wooden wand slipped through her finger as her body flew back, her expression remained one of pure confusion even though her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Montmorency's body impacted the floor head-first, the rest of her body follow suit in an awkward and twisted angle as her legs fell beside her head.

The hilt of the golden sword landed with a resounding clang beside its other golden half. The sound had been so profound, so heavy, that it had managed to silence everyone around and noticed the simple fact that stood before them.

Kirche looked at the crimson pink hair woman with a surprised expression and absentmindedly shook Louise out of her shock.

Louise, still in her mental breakdown, noticed how her body slowly moved from left to right. Her knees were slightly cut from the grass beneath her, her body felt as light as a feather and it took the hands that held her from being blown away. What was more important was that her vision was blurred, but she could hear the deep silence that had rooted itself on the court.

She blinked once, the image before her clear. A blur red figure stood proudly.

She blinked twice, the blurriness had clear and she noticed the electrifying shock of her Noble's compatriots.

She blinked thrice and noticed how Guiche shakily approached a fallen blonde drilled hair girl down on the floor.

Louise Vallière blinked a fourth time and realized what had happened.

 **Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency had been knocked completely out cold, a total defeat.**

"Huh…quite underwhelming for all that crap talking. What'cha think Master?" Francis asked Louise with a slight tilt to her head. Said girl snapped her head towards her familiar.

"—w-w-w-w-what!?" Louise stammered off, her body shook, eyes twitched and her jaw had trouble getting up from the floor.

"W-w-w-w-what? Got something stuck on your ear little captain? Sheesh, here I was being all impressive and cool for my little Master and all I get is stuttering mess?"

"S-stuttering mess!?" Louise suddenly jumped up, Kirche flinched and fell on her rear, the strawberry blonde had been energized completely and back to her former self. "How dare you talk to your Master like that you stupid pira—!"

Francis Drake gave a knowing smile.

Louise snapped her mouth shut and looked red on the face as she realized the intent of her familiar. She crossed her arms and looked at the defeated Montmorency. She pursed her lips at the sight and hummed in silent satisfaction.

"M-Montmorency…my dear Montmorency…!" A distraught voice caught the attention of both Master and Servant, the two females looked towards the source of the voice and found a shaking Guiche.

The blond boy approached his lover with disbelief in his face, he crumbled down toward the floor in a dramatic fashion and cradled Montmorency. He looked at her with a pain expression as he noticed the large bruise on the girl's forehead, then his gaze went towards the victor of the duel.

Angry blue eyes locked on with amused blue ocean ones.

"I shall make you pay for hurting my del—!"

The loud noise of a gunshot being fired made Guiche stop his words, as Francis Drake had pulled her flintlock out of nowhere, held firmly on her right hand she aimed it toward the two blonds.

Everyone present in the court gasped in unison.

"Familiar you—!" Louise started but was ignored by her familiar.

"What is this talk about making me pay? Nay, the only paying being made here is the deal the brat with a target for a head made with me. She loses and you and her belong to me." Francis said with ease as she twirled the flintlock on her right index finger, the quivering on her body had disappeared completely as the effects of the potion had been squashed down by her Magic Resistance.

"W-W-W-What…!? S-Serve you!?" Guiche proclaimed in outrage.

"Ghahahahahaha! _Of course_ , Master gotta get out of this school sometime on the future! We must set forward for adventure and for treasure! So, you two little rascals are going to be useful carrying all that gold!"

"What!?" Guiche high-pitch screamed made everyone wince.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" Louise suddenly butted in with an annoyed look. "Don't scoop me down to your level!"

"' _Scoop'_? Little girl, you were already down there to begin with!"

"H-How dare you!"

"Oh, but come one you little spitfire, how many times were you whipping me the night before? Seriously and with such technique!"

"Familiar shut up now!"

"I mean, I could've stopped you, but, well, how do I say this… _you hit the right spots._ "

"You stupid, unbearable, p-p-perverted, a-annoying…" There was paused as the strawberry blonde Noble struggled to find the appropriate words. "….f-f-f-f-f-fucking arsehole!"

"Whoa, what naughty tongue you got there, guess I can't call you little anymore can I?"

 **"Aaaagh!"**

Everyone around the court looked at the spectacle with shock. Guiche who still held his lover, looked down at the ground in shock as he let the information that the woman had said. The blonde boy remembered the deal that had been made and knew that he and Montmorency had to honored it, after all, it was because of their honor as Noble's that they had to do this. That didn't mean that they he liked it, in fact he was fuming with shame and regret.

Kirche stood upright, dusted her skirt off and smoothed her shirt, she turned toward Tabitha who read her book.

"Well…that was something, hmm?" Kirche hummed with a smile, Tabitha ignored her and tried to keep her focused on the book as the screaming and arguments tuned up even louder.

.

.

.

.

 **Interlude**

The evening breeze blew around him, it made his red cloak fluttered about.

Gray eyes looked down in amusement at the 'battle' that had occurred moments ago.

The Servant with the crimson pink air had of course one without much effort.

Not something to be proud of, really.

Still, it would've been so easy to blow away the Servant in the red trench coat and steal away her victory.

It would've not taken much.

"So partner, what's up with us standing on the school's rooftop? You like your girl's young?"

The man in red sigh, as regret started to seep in.

"What an annoying sword…makes me wonder why I even muster up the effort to buy you, Derflinger."

The sentient sword on his back rattled on its sheath and the man in red understood it was laughing.

"Because I'm the great and most powerful sword you'll find here partner! With my experience, no blade should be a match for me! The Great Derglinger! Hahaha—!"

"Right…though, I highly doubt that."

"Ha—well, partner, that's like, your opinion so I'll keep up telling the truth here."

"Right, right…nothing but the truth coming out of your…metallic mouth…"

The sword rattled again.

"I don't have a mouth partner."

"…"

"So, I'm still curious, well as curious as sword can be…what are we doing watching a bunch of kids here up on the roof? And how the hell can you even see from up here!? We're at the top the highest tower in this place!"

"…I have very good eyesight…"

The distracted respond seemed to have annoyed the sword and the man in red prepared himself for the scanting reply.

"Hooo~! So perving on a couple of school brats got you all hot and border?"

"No, Derflinger, just checking on potential enemy…"

"Ah, the woman with the big tits? The one who got you running as if you were being chase by an army after your head?"

"Considering what she is…the assessment isn't all that inaccurate."

Both stayed silent for a while as the man in red observed the large crowd dispersed and his target moved with casual ease alongside the defeated 'foe'.

"Well this will be interesting, eh, partner?"

"What is?"

"Getting to fight some supernatural freak! I mean, I've cut a ton of flesh, but not from some supernatural hero brought back from the dead…well not that I remember I guess…"

"Hupmh, it doesn't matter, things _will_ get interesting…soon enough anyway."

The man in red stood up and turned his back from his target. The sword made a sound in curiosity.

"How's that?"

The man in red chuckled.

"All _four pieces_ have already been summoned…that means our enemies will be making their first move…and it seems as the one down there doesn't know what's going on."

"So will take them by surprise then? Seems boring."

"Not at all, Master assign me with a mission to—."

"Yeah, yeah, go out there and kill off a few Nobles and cause trouble, right?"

"I was going to say Search and Sabotage…"

"Nah, my way is better. So, we'll be going then?"

"Yes, Master order me to stay here as well as reconnaissance in case we find others like me." The man in red then looked back. "And I already accomplished that, though something tells me that things will just get worse…sooner or later.

"Well then, things should be fun. Let's go, Assassin!"

The man in red jumped from the tower, his red cloaked fluttered easily through the wind.

And just like that, he disappeared through the evening winds.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello there! It's been quite a while hasn't it? Well, that's due to college beginning and me literally not having any free time! Geez, this semester was a little overbearing, but I pulled through. Nothing I can't handle really.**

 **Anyway, here, on this Christmas week I deliver my present for all those who have enjoyed and shown their appreciation for this story.**

 **Now onto answering some comments!**

 **Guest: I am glad you've enjoyed it! And that's the reason I've chosen her.**

 **Lord Mendasuit: Holy…I can't believe you reviewed my story! I have enjoyed many of the works that you have put out and I really find myself agreeing with you on a lot of your discussions on TvTropes! I really appreciate this!**

 **As to about the name, I am aware, my primary language is Spanish. I always found it weird as to why they would use "Temeroso", but I guess for Nasu that name sounded cooler. Though I won't change it for two reasons, number 1 being that it's the canon name and number 2, there will be a joke scene in the future at Drake's expenses. It's just something I cannot let pass.**

 **Rc1212: Thank you very much!**

 **chaosrin: Then I guess I am doing a fine job! I hope the result for Montmorency was acceptable to you.**

 **Michael Bourne: Haha, I don't think so.**

 **xbox432: She did allow herself to be chained up, she did just to get Louise to stop being so angry and accidently use another Command Spell. Like I showed, Francis easily got out of those chains once Louise had turned her back on her.**

 **Lander Blazer: Yeah, I find the many fics that follow canon so closely somewhat boring. I mean, once you see the same scenario for more than five times it can get somewhat boring.**

 **I am so jealous that you have Francis…I have Gil, Lancer Arturia, Waver, Vlad, and many others, but Francis has evaded me ever since her debut. The day I finally got a golden Rider, I squealed, and then it was reveal to be Medb…damn.**

 **SilverstormXD: Hahaha**

 **741AuthorNCS: Well when you put it like that, the curbstomp seems quite excessive.**

 **Sony Ninja: I am jealous of you too the, Francis…why do you evade me? As for if there will be other Servants, hope this chapter cleared out the question.**

 **And that's all folks, Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. The clock ticks by

_Louise ran._

 _She ran, fast as her young little legs could carry her, her body entirely hidden in the beautiful foliage and vegetation of her home. Only the bouncing locks of her strawberry blonde hair were visible._

 _A laugh of joy escaped the young girl as she caught sight of her sister, Cattleya de la Fontaine, she waited for her by the central lake. "The Secret Garden", a name given by both herself and her dear sister._

 _Cattleya laughed at the sight of her enthusiastic sister, they smiled, they hugged, they ran._

 _A small boat in the river awaited them._

" _Come! Come Louise! Let us sail through the vast lake!" Her sister called out with a smile, her hands gestured toward the boat._

 _Louise could not help but smile at that and run toward the boat._

 _And so, the two sailed through the vast lake, through their home. Their adventures grew increasingly vast. More and more treasures were accumulated such as stuffed animals, priceless plates, or anything really the two girls could get their hands on._

 _Louise hanged off the side of the boat, eyes peered to the shining water, her reflection clear to her. A joyous expression met her gaze, it made Louise smile even harder._

 _Such an easy, happy life she had. Away from all the troubles of the world._

 _She would never ask for anything else._

" _Hmm…?"_

" _Huh? What's wrong sister?" Louise asked, though she did not turn to look at her sibling, her eyes were still focused on her reflection._

" _Oh nothing, I'm just wondering just how much more treasure we will find…"_

" _As much as we can. What's next? Big Sister Eleonore's glasses?"_

" _No, no…I was thinking of gold or silver." Her sister said after a moment, her tone took a sleazy tone as she said 'gold' and 'silver'._

" _What…?" Louise asked, a weird look crossed through her young face, she turned away from the waters, she looked at Cattleya and saw the older girl with her back turned towards her._

" _Yes, yes…we shall find all the gold and silver on this place…but not only that, we shall fine even the best wines!" Cattleya said, her tone grew more in greed, her back shook as a she chuckled to herself._

" _Sister…Cattleya, please stop saying such things. We have no need for things like that…as Nobles, we alrea—!"_

" _Who cares! Who gives a rat's ass about our Nobility! I want the_ _ **adventure**_ _, the_ _ **thrill**_ _! I want my heart to flutter any time I take someone's riches! I want to laugh at the tears of all the people I've wrong!"_

" _Cattleya…" Louise looked at her sister's back with horror, she drew away from her sister as her shaking grew even more. Loud laughter escaped the older girl._

" _But what I_ _ **want**_ _most of all? I want men. I want men to please me and throw them off the plank like the trash they are and find myself a new specimen to entertain me."_

"…" _Louise could only stare at her sisters back in shock at the proclamation. Cattleya turned slightly to Louise, her hair covered her face still, but she could see the leering and lustful smirk._

" _Oy, what about the Viscount? I know you want him all to yourself…but you wouldn't mind sharing, would you? As sisters, we can plunder that tender booty raw."_

 _Louise had enough of such foul words._

" _Cattleya, enough! This is not you! Snap out of it! This…this isn't you! You are not my kind and sweet sister! You are not the sister who is always there when I need her…! You are not my sister!"_

" _Oh, really now? Ha! Let me in ya a little secret, little girl."_

 _Louise cringe at the title, the words sounded so familiar to her…so annoying. Still, her lips move before she could command them to stop._

" _What…?"_

" _A pirate's life for me…ARRG!"_

.

.

.

.

Louise sat up abruptly on her bed, breath haggard, heart beat at a fast rate. Her body was sweaty all over.

The girl cringe, her night clothing to her sticky skin. With a shaky hand, she touched her forehead, frown at her damp hair stuck to the flesh and pulled it back with a sigh.

She felt dirty and fluster.

"What a horrid dream…?" Louise whispered to herself in annoyance, she blinked several times to rid herself of the image of her dear sister in such a blasphemous state.

"Ho~!? Another sweaty dream little girl?" A voice by the side of the bed had asked, in a teasing tone. Louise's body snapped up in rigid pose, stiffly she looked at the direction of the voice.

She found her familiar, Francis Drake, on her feet, barefooted, a smoking pipe on her pink lips. The woman lazily stretched her limbs, the sound of bones popping in place made the Master winced. The woman's blue eyes locked in with the girl's reddish brown ones, Louise wrinkled her nose in distaste as she looked down at the pipe in her familiar's lips.

"What have told you about smoking in my room, you disobedient dog!?"

"Not to do it?" Francis answered cheekily as she took a long drag off her pipe, gabbed it between her slender fingers and blew the smoke through her lips.

Louise's body twitched, agitation began to settle in her being. The master and familiar pairing had been together for almost a month now, and yet the woman somehow managed to push all her rage buttons with ease. Frankly, she had reached her limit with her familiar and had all but given up on her. She had tried to instill the proper etiquette that someone of her class should show, but that had failed spectacularly. Nowadays she just let the unruly familiar do whatever she wanted since it was easier on the long run.

But that didn't mean that Louise had given up on fighting her every step of the way. She was a Valliere, and a Valliere never gave up.

She turned, sat by the edged of her bed, let her legs dangle from the mattress and glared at the stretching Francis, a moment passed and she sigh in resignation.

"Familiar, prepare my bath and my clothing of the day."

"Aye, aye captain." The response was laced with amusement and a casual flair as the crimson pink hair woman grin savagely and took the pipe out of her mouth.

If Louise hadn't been aware of what would happen, she would've been enormously happy at hearing those words…Founder forgive, she had been the first time her familiar answer one of her orders with an affirmative and without her usual mockery. She had even thanked the Founder above and smiled happily.

Louise placed her hands on her ears as tightly as possible as Francis placed her index finger and thumb on her mouth. The woman inhale a large amount of air and then let out a whistle so loud and so powerful that it had been heard through the entire Academy.

And she had ended cursing the Founder Brimir's name accidently as her familiar caught her off-guard with that move that very first time. That day, already three weeks ago, she had thoroughly thought that she had gone deaf as the ringing in her ears never stopped.

Though, even now she could feel the ringing despite her best effort to defend her poor hearing. She let her hands fall to her side, looked up with an unamused face and glared.

"Could you not do that!? My ears will bleed out because of your incessant laziness!"

"Sheesh, no need to scream little captain."

"What!?" Louise questioned as she strained her ears to try and listen through the ringing. "I hope that what came out of that dirty mouth of yours was _'Yes, my apologies my mistress for being such an uncouth dog!'_ "

"Not at all!"

Francis just laughed, the usual response just made Louise get even more annoyed. She sat there on the edge of her bed with her arms cross as she waited, since she knew nothing was going to happen, not until two certain individuals who Francis had call out would come to them.

A respectful knock on the door a few minutes later let the two females in the room know that their aid had just arrive.

"Aye, aye, come in already. Sheesh you would've thought those two rascals would've been used to this by now!" Francis said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Not a moment after those words had been uttered, the door opened.

Francis let out a smirk at the sight, she never tired at the always new and refreshing looks of indignation and humiliation the two young blondes gave. Louise while externally disapproved of it, she tried with brave effort to hide the happy and self-satisfied grin that was threatening to spread on her lips at the sight before her.

There Guiche and Montmorency stood both with very humiliating maid outfits. Too short and too provocative, for both. Skirts that showed to much leg, and chest pieces that showed off too much skin. Those cloths had been forced upon them for every morning and night.

Both Nobles were angry and their pride stung, the two sharply glared at Louise when low snickering vibrated from her throat. Montmorency, in a show of lost control grinded her teeth in pure rage. Francis walked up to them and slapped them on the back.

"Oi, oi, the little Master want's a bath and some cloth ready!"

"This is so humiliating…" Montmorency muttered under her breath. Francis clicked her tongue at the words.

"Oi! Ah, come on, it's been almost a month and you're still moaning and bitching about this? Sheesh what sore losers the two of you are. You made bet, and lost, so there's no use with this annoying blabbering bitching just accept it or…Master, want me to kick their asses back into shape?"

At those words the two blondes jumped up, their bodies straightened up, with wide eyes they gulp in apprehension and some fear.

' _Kick their asses back into shape'_ was giant understatement, if a bit crude. The first day that the two blondes had been force to come into her room and serve her familiar, and her as well since she was the Master, the two Nobles were angry and dismissive of them. Montmorency had promised retribution and Guiche had backed her up, the two were also about to leave. Not that it had surprised her, since, what kind of Noble would lower themselves into servitude? That was the duty of a commoner.

But then her Familiar had said those words, Louise dismiss them as just empty threats…but she should've known how her familiar was, even back then. Though, she had never thought of taking said words so literally, the woman really kicked them so hard on their rear and kept doing it until they both submitted to her. In her own words, that was what she considered a spanking and had done to anyone who got out of line with her.

Louise shivered at the though.

The woman then scolded the two as a mass of female Noble's came out of their rooms to see the spectacle, it had ended with further humiliation for the two blondes and they accepted their roles as the 'two rascals' of Francis Drake.

After that day, the two have been forced into their new roles and had hated that with every fiber of their being. It didn't help that a few days after that incident Francis had stolen, or has she liked to put it 'plunder', some maids outfit and forced the two to where them. The maids themselves had been quite shock.

The two blonds served Francis whenever and at odd times, even though the maid outfits were specifically limited to the mornings and nights. The reason for this was a deal that Louise had from some miracle managed to achieved with her familiar to not let the blonde's humiliations get out of hand. She did not wish to get the Valliere household in trouble with other Noble families.

Fortunately for the her, the events in the past month had yet to reach either of their families.

Louise blinked several times when she realized that a blushing Guiche looked at her with a pained expression, sweat rolled off him from embarrassment.

"Ze—I mean…Captain Valliere…" The words came out with great difficulty from his mouth as he addressed her. The title 'Captain Valliere' was something that uncouth familiar had forced the two to say whenever they were acting in servitude for Francis. The woman, too had a title, as she demanded to be call 'Captain Drake'. Fitting for the woman's true nature as a pirate, but that was something that others did not need to know. "The bath is ready."

"Oh?" Louise shook her head and stood up from the bed, she must've dose off. "All right then…familiar be ready to have my clothing ready."

Francis had thrown herself onto 'her' chair and had propped her legs up in the table in front of her. Louise winced at the action, the table and chair were used for whenever Louise wish to eat or drink in her room, but ever since she had summoned Francis that table had not been touched by her ever since as it turned into property of the scarred woman.

Not that she would touched it, not after those dirty boots had been on the furniture.

"You heard the little Captain, get to it!" Francis ordered with ease as she continued to smoke from her pipe, the Noble's shook in anger and went to do as demanded of them. The woman turned toward Louise. "Hey, little girl don't waste all the hot water would'ya? I wanna get my own bath without freezing me tits off!"

Guiche missed a step and coughed awkwardly, still not used to the foul mouth of Francis Drake. Montmorency glared at him with venom in her eyes as she caught sight of his blush.

"Stop with your vulgarities you dog! And if I so wish, I'll waste all the hot water I want! In fact, you won't be taking a bath at all!"

"Sheesh, you keep saying that! Always with the not letting me eat, not letting me talk or even letting me scratch my cunt because it itches!"

"Familiar! D-D-Don't says such vulgar things! You pervert!" Louise screeched in despair.

"What!? But it's true! I mean at least you let me get a bath, but that's because you don't want to deal with me smelling like shit. So, threatened me with something more believable next time will ya?"

"I should really leave you off sleeping off on the yard like the disobedient dog you are!"

"Hohoho~! That's not a good idea now would it my tiny Master! I mean you did promised you would always have those pretty eyes of yours on me!" Francis answer with a grin. "Something, something about…ah, aye, me always bringing massive problems whenever you're not looking at me…and I guess your right! Gahahha!"

"Ghryyyaaaaaa!" Louise screamed, stalked forward, she nearly collided with Montmorency who glared at her. Louise entered the bathroom, grabbed the door and slammed it closed, she glared at the door as the sound of her familiar's laughter carried on through the finely design wooden door.

She really disliked the woman's laugh.

.

.

.

.

A cleaned and somewhat satisfied Louise walked through the Academy's halls along with her Familiar, her steps precise, her face set into a frown. It was something she had found herself doing constantly in the past month. The girl tried to arrive to her class after she ate breakfast. She turned her head slightly to the right and looked at her familiar who walked with a wine bottle in her hands. Francis Drake easily took a long swig of her beverage and happily drank the alcohol.

Louise sighed and shook her head. This was another thing she had found herself doing.

Both Guiche and Montmorency had been released from their 'duties' after breakfast had been done, forced to serve the two of them their food and forced to spoon feed Francis as she easily sat on the Noble's table. The Noble's around showed their disgust at the woman's action, but no one took any action against her after the humiliating defeat of Montmorency.

Once the two blondes had been released, they were more than happy to run away and licked their wounds. Like always.

And so, for now, the two headed for Louise's classroom.

"Well, well, if it isn't my second _favorite_ person in the Academy~" The seductive drawl of a familiar voice called out. Louise frowned as she turned around and recognized the speaker, she sighed tiredly as she found herself hating the new companionship she had gained.

Francis on the other hand just smiled in mirth as she turned her head back to look at Kirche who, alongside Tabitha, walked towards them. The dark skin girl smirked at the two as she sauntered towards them, she fanned herself dramatically. A few more sensual steps and she finally stood before them.

The blue hair girl, was more subdue and lacked her usual pose of having her face stuffed into a book, she kept her cold eyes locked on Francis's own eyes as she studied her.

"Ho~! Only second?" Francis asked with a tone lanced in amusement as she leaned back comfortably against the wall.

"But of course, my favorite person is my dear Tabitha right here…" Kirche said as she affectionately patted the blue hair girls head, Tabitha didn't even bat an eyelash as her gaze kept focused on Francis. The redhead then looked at Louise as she noticed the annoyed look. "Oh, don't worry little Zero, you're my fourth favorite individual! After my precious Flame, of course!"

"What do you want Zerbst?" Louise asked.

"I just wanted to see what new trouble the two of you would cook, it's already been three week you know! And nothing outside of the daily humiliation of Montmorency and her poor lover have kept me entertain." Kirche said as she crossed her arms and looked off to the side dramatically.

"And I prefer for it to stay that way! Having to endure trouble after trouble because of some unruly familiar is exhausting and humiliating! Especially if it means entertaining you, Zerbst!"

"Humph, sheesh, come on little girl, still with the same 'unruly familiar' shtick? Be original and come up with something new! It's getting old." Francis exclaimed, she rolled her eyes and looked down at her Master.

"Silence familiar! I won't lower myself to your standards!"

"Hoho~! Louise the Zero sure does like talking about not lowering herself to others level and yet she doesn't hide her true nature does she, Tabitha?" Kirche asked her little friend as she looked down at the girl. Louise turned towards the dark skin girl in outrage.

"What is that something to mean?" Louise demanded as she grinded her teeth in annoyance. Francis behind the girl smiled viciously and shook her head at the girl's action.

"Same free spirited nature." Tabitha said stoically, she took her eyes off the familiar to look at her fellow petite Noble. Louise choked on her own spit at the words, surprised that Tabitha had even talked. Though she was more outrage at the comparison.

Kirche smirked as she saw an opportunity.

"Indeed, indeed! They even have similar tendency towards arrogance!"

"What!? A-A-A-Arrogance!" Louise cried out at the accusations. Francis lips curled upward and let an explosion of laughter escaped her.

"Ghahaha—! Aye, aye! You see now little girl? You will really end up like me in the future!"

"I-I-I'm not going to end up like you! You hear that!" Louise screeched out in anger, her face turned deep red as she glared back at the woman. Francis smirked at the words and raised an eyebrow. Kirche placed her hand on her lips as she giggled furiously.

"Hohoho~! You say that Louise the Zero…and yet you have the same mirth that familiar of yours has whenever you looked at poor Guiche and Montmorency."

"…!" Louise eyes went wide at that as she turned red at the revelation of her inner pleasures. It was true that she did in fact feel satisfaction at the sight of those two, after all, it was her victory by right. So, there wasn't anything wrong with her enjoying it. She had thought that she had done a fine job in hiding it, but it seemed that had failed.

But to be compare to her familiar…that was going too far!

"Hmm, aye, aye, that expression of hers does seem quite familiar to mine whenever I find myself a fine treasure!"

Louise snapped at those words.

"Shut up! I am not like you! I'll never be like you, you, you, you, you, **you pirate!** Never you hear! I will—!" Louise's eyes widened as she noted what she had said, she slapped both hands onto her mouth as she looked horrified. She noted the look of surprise from Kirche and the way Tabitha stared right at her. "W-W-Wait…! I didn't say p-p-p-pirate! I mean I—I did! It...uh, it was just me…me just saying that my familiar acts like…"

Louise's words trailed off as she realized that she would only make the situation worse. Kirche's look morphed from surprise to a mocking smirk.

"Already suspected it." Tabitha admitted easily, her eyes stared directly at Louise's, it made the strawberry blonde squirmed and looked down in embarrassment. Tabitha then turned, focused her sole attention on Francis, the woman jus smirked at the continuous attention.

"What!? But…how?" Louise asked pathetically her gaze focused down on the floor.

"Clothing, attitude…the talk of treasures." Tabitha mentioned each of the facts as if they were the most obvious thing in the world. That made Louise's eyes go wide and slumped down in pure embarrassment.

"Ghahahaha! And here I thought everyone in this place were just idiots. But you surprised me little four-eyes! There seems to be brain on that tiny body of yours…unlike somebody here!" Francis teased mercilessly, she took delight as it caused Louise to slumped even further in defeat, the girl to burned out to put up a fight.

"Hohoo~! How very cruel of you! But there is something concerning here…do you believe me to be a fool?" Kirche asked as she placed her right hand over her forehead, looked away and acted as if the words hurt her. Francis smirked radiated mirth.

"Well—!"

"—she has arrived! We must prepare for her arrival! We must prepare a hurry greeting!" The loud words from down the hall cut Francis off as two teachers ran at top speed and rounded the corner of the hall. They ran in their direction.

"Why arrive here unannounced without giving us any time for preparations!?"

The four girls turned to look at the two teachers, both middle-ages men, one of them was rather thin, the other much more fit. They ran at full speeds, bodies wet with sweat and short in breath. Just as they were about to pass the girls, Kirche shot out her arm, grabbed the thin teacher and managed to stopped him before he passed by her.

"Professor! What is happening? Who is coming?"

"W-What!? This no time for simple questions like those! Her Highness, the Princess will be arriving here soon! Come on, we must go to the Academy's gates to greet her accordingly!" With those words said the teacher shook off the hold over his arm and ran after his fellow colleague.

The three Noble's stood there surprised by the announcement. Francis looked, unlike the other three, interested.

"Aye, so we'll be getting to meet royalty, hm. Well lass, might not be the trouble you were hoping for, but it's something new, right?" Francis turned to look at Kirche.

"…huh, I believe you are correct, after three weeks of nothing occurring, this should shake the monotony up. Right Tabitha?"

"Let's go." Tabitha answered simply as she moved forward, Kirche smiled and moved after her.

Francis smirked as she stared at the back of the little blue hair mage. The girl appeared to be more than met the eye, and for that reason she had caught her interest. She looked down to her still stupefied Master.

"Oy little girl, you going to stay there like a gaping fish?"

Five seconds passed, Kirche who was ways ahead jumped in fright when Louise finally reacted.

" **HER HIGHNESS IS HERE!?"**

.

.

.

.

Outside on the yard, the mass assembly of Noble students, their familiars and the teacher stood in front of the Academy's entrance gates.

The commoner class, the workers, maids and cooks, stood behind the Noble's. As they were behind the crowd of Noble's the arrival of their princess would be obstructed. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do about that.

Francis stood behind her short Master, they waited for the arrival of the princess of Tristain in silence with the curious murmurs of the people around to fill their ears. Kirche and Tabitha were beside them, the blue hair girl had pulled out a book from her cloak and had begun to read it. The redhead fanned herself to rid the heat of her body.

The crimson pink hair woman stuck her pinky on her ears to soothe the ringing from earlier.

"Tsk—and you say that'll burst yer eardrums with my whistling, little girl?" Francis mocked, she looked down at Louise who blushed in embarrassment. "Though, gotta say, I really underestimated those little lungs of yours."

"…" Louise ignored her as everyone noticed the arrival of the Princess. The carriage, followed by the Noble Knights to protect the royal princess, entered through the Academy's gates as they were pulled open.

Louise hurriedly grabbed her wand and along the other Noble's, raised up toward the sky in greeting as the royal carriage stopped before the crowd that had come to greet her.

The Academy's Headmaster, Old Osmond, an elderly, white haired mage walked towards the carriage and stopped respectfully a few feet away from it. The ride's door opened and a man dressed in high quality cloth that could only belong to a priest came out.

The Noble's around groaned in disdain at the sight of the man. Francis raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hm? Is that the princess? Humph, now that's a remarkable sight." Francis said as she saw the man and the headmaster exchange greetings. Louise didn't respond, her body rigid with attention, eyes focused in anticipation.

"That is not the princess, you dimwit." The annoyed and scornful voice of Montmorency filled Francis's ears. "That is Cardinal Mazarin, a commoner…like you."

Francis turned her head to look at the drilled blonde with disinterest.

"Oh~? That's rather disappointing, I was really finding the entire possibility to be quite amusing."

"Fool, of course someone like you would find it amusing." Montmorency said with disdain, her eyes were cold as ice then gained a shine of appreciation in them as she, alongside every Noble and commoner clapped their hands as the princess finally made her debut on the Academy.

It was beautiful young woman dressed in white, the royal violet cloak over her shoulders showed off and gave her feeling of warm splendor and dignity. The crown princess of Tristain, Henrietta had made her appearance.

The princess looked over all the people applauding for her and gave them a dignified wave, a small smile on her face. Her blue eyes were warm…but Francis noticed a hard edged in them, it was something that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hehehe—!" The Servant laughed quietly to herself. Kirche who was beside her turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something the matter?"

"Humph, nothing, this whole thing really does bring me back…to some very fond memories that I have."

"Truly~?" Kirche leaned towards the crimson pink hair woman and whispered into her ear. "What was it? Hmm, maybe a handsome prince that you had taken and roughen up?"

"Ha! Nay, a prince is way to prissy for my taste…though a queen? Hoho, now those can actually turn your world upside down and make you loyal."

Kirche looked surprised at the statement, she then smiled and rose an eyebrow.

"Hmm, must have been quite the queen to have such an effect on someone like you."

"You have no idea…" Francis said as she looked back at her Master, she raised an eyebrow as she noticed her Master was silent and red all over, though it wasn't from the usual embarrassment. The look that Louise gave was one of attraction, lust. The Servant narrowed her eyes in confusion, the sight of her Master like that was truly something to behold…probably a treasure that she would not see again.

She needed to see what had caused her little Master to lose that annoying pole up her ass.

Francis looked in the direction her Master was looking. And what she found was a handsome man with a sharp face, long silver hair and trimmed beard. Dressed in high quality clothing, grey and white, that were comfortable for fast movement. The cloak fluttered through the wind with the medal of a griffin fastened on his cape. The man rode a large familiar, a griffin, with his body posture high and mighty.

The feather-hat on his head made him look grand, like a hero from a fairy-tale book, though Francis just smirk as the feeling only came off because of the man's posturing.

"Oh my…~!" Francis heard Kirche breathy words, the woman turned toward the dark skin Noble who stared at the man with barely restraint lust.

"Humph—aye, aye, I guess I wouldn't mind getting some drinks with the man and letting him as his way with me." Francis said with a smile and closed eyes, she really was rather tempted to do so.

As of late her body had felt weird, not like a Servant's body should behave. It felt to alive and demanded many things of her such as eating, sleeping and other cravings in her most inner self. Still, she had paid them no heed. For such feelings for someone like Francis Drake were natural and didn't need to think further of it.

Unfortunately for her, while the Servant was in thought, her words carried the necessary effect of breaking Louise out of stupor and turned even redder.

"W-W-What did you say you stupid familiar!?" Louise asked in outrage as she turned towards Francis. The woman let out a sigh, scratched her head, opened her eyes, and looked at Louise in disappointment.

"Ah…sheesh. And here I was hoping to treasure the little girl acting finally like something that isn't a brat a little longer."

"Y-Y-You—! You disrespectful, annoying, perverted familiar! Have you no shame at all!?"

"Uh! Shame is for low-esteem fools and morons who have nothing to show off! I threw those meaningless things to the wind first chance I had!"

"Well I'll agree with one of those things…and that's that your colossal idiot!"

Louise screams had reached such a level that everyone present there heard them, including the princess and her escorts.

The Noble's, students, and teachers, groaned in exasperation as another fight began. They all already knew the routine, the familiar said something, Louise took it as an insult, they argue back and forward until the crimson pink hair familiar dominated Louise by saying something that completely floored her and made her shut up, unfortunately, whatever the familiar said tended to pissed them off as result too.

The princess's eyes widened as she saw the strawberry blonde argued with the crimson pink hair woman in the chest-opened red trench-coat.

"Louise Françoise…?" She muttered softly eyes focused at the rather embarrassing spectacle before them. The man with the feather-hat heard her words and looked up, interested at the scene.

Osmond who stood behind the princess alongside the Cardinal, let out an amused sigh. "Please, your Highness, due forgive the behavior of my student. She and that woman possesses quite catastrophic and completely personality's that don't match at all as you can see."

"Still, to do so in front of her Highness…" The Cardinal said he shook his head, he was about to say something else when he noticed the feather-hat knight dismount the griffin easily and stomped forward in a smooth transition. "—!"

The man cut through the crowd, who once they noticed him parted away and looked at him in surprised and awe. They all watched as the griffin knight walked without hesitation towards where the bickering duo were.

Many Noble's present smirked, especially Montmorency who had front seat rows at the spectacle that would commence. For it was obvious to them that the reason a knight who had been tasked with the protection of the princess would walked so furiously and full of determination towards someone was only if he were to protect he Highness. And even though the Zero and her familiar were not harming the princess physically, they were hurting her dignity and pride.

Such indignity could not go unpunished.

They all stared in anticipation. When the knight arrived towards the two, the Noble students took a step forward. When Louise turned around to scream at the knight and froze as she stared up at him, they prepared their jeers and mockeries. The Noble's smirks grew wider when the knight's lips moved, ready to shame the two.

"My Louise, my dear and little fiancé, it has been far too long." The knight said as he pulled Louise into a hug, her face buried into his navel.

…

…

…

…

" **WHAAAAAAT!?"**

The loud surprised scream came from both Montmorency and Kirche, who stepped back in utter shock. The other Noble's around looked slacked jaw as the revelation completely floored them. They muttered among themselves as they tried to understand the fact that 'Louise the Zero' was the fiancé of a Noble knight.

"L-Lord Wardes…please stop it, you are embarrassing me…" Louise face blushed furiously, she buried her face further into the Noble knight's, Warde's, stomach. The man smiled at the words.

"Oh, my dainty and little Louise, there is no need for you to feel such way for as long as I am here."

Louise face turned even redder, to be in the arms of Wardes, it felt warm. Underneath the man's embrace she felt safe, protected from the rest of the world. It was like a barrier kept even all the stares from the rest of the Noble's away.

"Hehehe—!"

Unfortunately, the damned chuckle from her familiar registered into her hears. Louise turned her head towards her familiar who had a smirk that little to hide her amusement. The woman's blue eyes shined with mirth.

"Seems I underestimated more than your lungs little girl, never knew you had in you to have such a fine catch, you flirt!"

"Ghu!" Louise glared irritably at her familiar, she opened her mouth to say something, but Warde's turned towards the crimson pink hair woman with a raised brow.

"Oh…you must be, my dear Louise familiar, are you not?" Wardes asked, the words made Louise looked up at the man in surprise.

"H-How do—!?"

"My dainty fiancé, how could you even ask such a thing? Is it not obvious that I would keep a fine eye on you?"

"…" Louise looked, a fluster rosy blush settled on her cheeks. Warde's chuckled at the display and let go of Louise, he turned towards Francis who looked at the scene with mirth.

"Keep my dear Louise safe, in another time I would've tested you here and now to see your prowess, but I am in a tight schedule as you can see." The man gestured towards the princess carriage. He looked down at Louise. "I shall be seeing you soon my precious Louise."

With that he walked away.

Everyone stared as he went back to the princess location, the man's steps steady and harmonious. Louise and Francis eyes stayed lock to the man's back. Louise look down with a blush, a small embarrass smile on her face.

Francis caught the smile, she smirked.

"Quite the catch you made their o precious little girl."

Louise smile turned very quickly into a frown and she glared at Francis.

.

.

.

.

 **Interlude**

The cold winds of the afternoon chilled her to the bone.

The forest near the Tristain Academy looked darker and felt even heavier, a foreboding presence awaited behind the shadowy trees.

And Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt stood before such a forest, her body hugged tightly by her cloak.

Her face shadowed by the hood over her head.

She shivered as she took a step forward and walked further into the forest. Her steps slow and cautious.

The sudden chirp of a bird nearly made her jump out of her skin.

Haggard breaths escaped her, cold sweat rolled through her forehead. She looked up and saw a grey dove on a low tree branch. On its mouth was small piece of paper.

A message from her…superiors.

Fouquet sighed and tried to control her trembling body. She walked towards the dove, she reached out toward the small bird and took the message.

The dove remained calm, its eyes focused intently on Fouquet. This unnerved the woman.

Fouquet let out another sigh, she took a step back and went to read it. She rolled the little letter opened and…

"Have you found the Staff of Destruction?"

A masculine voice asked behind her.

Fouquet jumped, a surprised yelp escaped her lips. Just as her feet landed on the ground, she spun around and pointed her wand, ready to cast a spell.

The sight that greeted her was of the griffin knight, Wardes. The man stood there with a stony expression.

"Y-Y-You bastard! You did that on purpose didn't you!?"

"Humph. Answer the question." The man brushed off the questioned as he stared at Fouquet.

"…always so direct, but yes, I know the location of the staff, all that's left is to take it."

"I see, and you have chosen not to take any action to take it have you." It was not a question and neither was it an accusation, Wardes simply made a statement.

"For the short time you and I have work together, I have learn that you are cold-hearted bastard, but you are definitely not stupid. How do you expect me to attack when a Void familiar is right there…you have even saw her upfront!"

"Humph, true…"

"…quite the balsy move to pull when confronted with such a powerful familiar."

"You speak as if the defeat of the little Gramont brat is a source of the power that the familiar possess."

"And yet we have both witness the power this types of familiars possess first hand…"

"Hmm, you are making far too many assumptions here…ah, yes, you weren't informed, were you?" The man asked dryly. "Ah, of course…I keep forgetting that you are not here by choice."

"Gukh—you bastard…come on, out with it, what was it that I wasn't informed about?"

"Not all Void Familiars are equals, they each possess their own attributes, their own power, their strengths…and their own weaknesses."

"…and I guess you will reveal that you have already figured out such weaknesses then."

"Indeed, my little Louise's familiar is quite the buffoon and she shall stand no chance against the power that your helpless dear **half-breed** possesses."

The sound of a powerful slap echoed through the forest.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you call **her** that! Don't you dare mention **her** at all!"

"Hgrr…enough. Prepare yourself to take the Staff of Destruction tonight on the festivities that is being thrown for the presence of the princess of Tristain." Wardes said as he rubbed his reddened cheek in annoyance.

Fouquet merely looked disgruntled, she turned and looked to the sides.

A few minutes of silence pass.

"Is there any specific moment I shall retrieve the Staff?"

"Do not worry, I shall give you the signal…a flourish of my wind spell during the dance, pay attention or you shall miss your chance." Wardes stopped for a moment and narrowed his eyes. "Remember not to touch the Staff directly with your hands, that treasure will destroy you entirely, for the staff can only be hold be the hands of a true **Monarch**. If the secret documents about the Staff are to believe."

"I know, I know, I shall have my golem take it while we escape…but you know I can't do this alone, will you provide back up?"

"No—!"

The sound of loud footsteps interrupted the man. Wardes looked behind Fouquet, the woman turned her head slightly back and cringed.

"—but he shall provide a suitable back up."

The 'back up' was hulking beast in human flesh.

The beast's chest was bare, pure muscle flexed, red tattoos ingrained on it.

It's arm long and bulky with elongated nails that could tear flesh apart.

Monstrous blue legs were present, feet too long, too sharp for even an animal.

Sharp, razor sharp bluish bones popped out of its flesh, from its elbows and knees.

A long blue tail waved harshly behind the beast, the trees that were on its way were snapped and destroyed.

Each step created a small crater as it stomped down hard.

The muscle on its body quivered incessantly.

On its body was a blue cloak that was in tatters reached to its knees.

The monster looked up, it's face covered by a blue hood.

Its teeth were bare, pointy, and sharp. Saliva and spit oozed out as it growled and snarled.

Fouquet frown at the image.

Wardes smiled, a vicious and unrelenting smile.

"Rejoice Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt…for this is an opportunity of a life time, you shall command the familiar of a Void."

"…"

"And I hope for your sake…no, for the sake of your helpless…friend, that you succeed…or else—!"

"I know…there is no need to say it."

"Then I bid you luck, go on and command the familiar of the Void, Vindálfr…" Wardes stopped himself and looked at the monster. "Or is it better that I say…"

"Berserker."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Heya folks! Simply dropping by a new chapter of Golden Sails. Things are about to get quite heated up soon as we approach the ending of the first arc of the story.**

 **On a unrelated note, oh my goodness, the ending for Fate/Grand Order was amazing! Best thing I've ever seen! I really want to see the entire story be animated! And good news are we're getting an hour long special for Grand Order! Wooo!**

 **Now onto answering reviews.**

 **: Who knows? :D**

 **Yuki Kyuu Aizawa: Hahahaha! Seems like the interaction between the two is good then? But no, I don't think its weird.**

 **Lander Blazer: 5 star assassin? And a him? Buddy, I do believe that the only 5 star assassins are women or little lolis! :D And soon, the fight will happened soon. A geez, you have Da Vinci, that's so cool. I tried getting Merlin but fail, still fortunate enough to have Waver in my team.**

 **EternityDragon2610: I'm glad you've enjoyed it! Those questions shall be answer in the future.**

 **Suzululu4moe: Yeah, that would be somewhat saddening for Kiritsugu.**

 **Fimbu1vetr: Haha! I'm happy to know you've been entertain.**

 **victorhliu121: That is quite true and it would be interesting to see it, wouldn't it? :D**

 **etheral-23: Thank you!**

 **741AuthorNCS: Ooh, you're about something in that review.**

 **Sony Ninja: Glad that you enjoy. And if Grand Order has thought me anything, is that even I can be affected with the power of salt. Still, I'm jealous, always wanted Francis on my team.**

 **Shinoki: You should play, well, you shouldn't if yor the kind of person who gets overwhelm by the salt and fall into the trap of dropping hundreds of dollars to get your favorite Servant. (5 star Servants are 1% to get in the Gatcha, so better get lucky if you ever decide to play it). Or just look up translations for the story, its pretty good!**

 **And that's that, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and enjoy a Merry Christmas and an incoming Happy New Year!**


End file.
